Harry Potter and the Portal Mage
by KoontzReaderz
Summary: Soon after Sirius died, strange things begin to happen to the earth. And the only one who can save it is a hormonal teenage boy. We are so dead. Temporarily dead. Don't cry though, it will be back. With a surge of uh, stuff.
1. Visions or Dreams

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for Dnomyar.**_

_Surrey, England- 3:23 P.M. June 4th_

The fierce, whistling wind blew forcefully against the small window. A certain dark-haired, green-eyed Harry Potter looked out at it in morbid shock. A strange upside-triangular shape moved in the distance. Harry remembered from his earlier days as a Muggle student studying this phenomenal happening. A tornado, that's what they were called. But here, in Surrey? It was true though, as the tornado could be seen tearing through the streets, ravaging houses and any people who were dumb enough to stand still.

The Dursley's were gone. After they had heard about the tornado, they escaped the city, leaving Harry alone. Harry, who was still rather depressed from his experiences the week before hadn't cared. His Godfather, the only one he had actually loved had died. He wished that he himself would die, if only to see him and his parents again. He cared now though, he had a prophecy to fulfill! If he died…. The Tornado however, was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. The hail and lightning were more than enough to cause severe panic.

Harry watched in fascination as the humongous tornado began to move up into the clouds. It nearly disappeared, but it came back down, it moved quickly now, moving closer towards Harry's house. It suddenly landed where Mrs. Figg's house was. I write was, because after the tornado hit it, well, it was no more. Harry gaped as her house was ravaged, and as he strained he could swear that he heard cat noises. He turned his green eyes towards the tornado.

Harry gulped in fear as the tornado steadily moved closer. Harry knew that he'd never make it out of the house. He was too stringy, not enough muscle. He silently vowed that if he ever survived this terrible predicament that he would train his body.

Trees were uprooted and circled the tornado as it moved closer. The litter from the streets joined in. Harry looked at the tornado and saw a dark figure in what would be called the 'eye'. He squinted, trying to see it better. He saw the figure put his hands down and clapped them together.

Suddenly the weather changed. The tornado disappeared and the figure in the eye floated slowly downwards, almost as if he were a feather. The figure watched as the objects that were carried by the tornado's destructive force fell to the earth in a deafening crash. He looked carelessly at the chaos around him.

Then, Harry saw the figure look directly into his eyes. Harry watched as the man spread his arms. A pool of black energy gathered above his head. It began to swirl around. Harry then watched as the man then blasted the gravel at his feet. The figure had left a mark. The mark was of a 'D' with flames around it.

The man looked back at Harry, pointed to the swirling energy and waved. He then disappeared in a wisp of smoke. The dark energy was still expanding. Harry watched it intensely, but nothing happened. He finally grew bored with it and went to his own room where he thought about what had just happened.

After he had calmed down he began to drift to sleep….

* * *

_Harry moved roughly through the masses of people, carefully trying to keep extracting himself from the clutching cold hands that tried to hold him back. He turned to see what was holding him back. He gasped in shock and fear. It was a rotting corpse! He looked around and saw that the mass of people were all dead and rotting. Harry screamed in panic and leaped away._

_Suddenly the scene changed- Harry was in a large golden-glinted room._

_"Welcome Harry.", came a cold, chilling voice behind Harry. Harry turned and saw a tall darkish figure wearing a gold mask. "Harry… I do not know why I am here… One minute I was within my prison… and now…. Well, now I'm not. Thank you… but you have no idea what havoc I will wreak upon your world!"_

_Harry stood stock-still, taking this information in. "Who… are you?", questioned Harry._

_The man in the golden mask began to float, white-blue energy floating from around him._

_"I am… the grand ruler of your planet. I am_ Dagoth Ur!_ And you will watch in horror as the House Dagoth rises from its own ashes!" And with that the golden-masked figure whose name was Dagoth Ur faded into nothingness._

_The scene also changed. The golden room became a white-blue pedestal floating in a room of white. A man with orange hair, wearing a black suit was looking at Harry. The man stood imperiously, his eyes fueled by some unknown but seemingly righteous anger._

_"Welcome to my…_ home_.", sneered the man. The man gestured to the nothingness. "This… is my prison for trying to help my people. I know of you. The time has come for me to take my kingdom by force. As your new master, I shall of course look for you after you leave this realm. After all, I'll need strong supporters. And it is near time for me to leave. Listen though, there are others after me who will try to persuade you to help them. You must be careful though, most are evil." Said the evil-eyed man._

_"But… what exactly is going on?", demanded Harry._

_The man looked at Harry coldly. "_I _am the King Ganondorf. A Portal Mage has brought us to your world. By us, I mean the most powerful beings from the nearest Alternate Dimensions."_

_"Okay, I get_ that _part, kind of… but what's going on?", pressed Harry._

_"I've already told you. I shall_ not _repeat myself. Now, I must leave… I will find you! Remember the Power!", bellowed Ganondorf. He then began to swirl away, as if being sucked down a drain._

_Harry watched as the room changed again. Harry saw a man with stringy black hair kneeling on the gray-tiled floor. The man wore worn wizard's robes…. In fact… he looked like…._

_"_Sirius_?", whispered Harry, tears welling in his eyes. Harry stumbled forward and stood in front of the bowing man._

_"Harry… yes… it is me.", muttered Sirius as his blue eyes turned upwards to see tears streaming from Harry's eyes. "Harry, listen, things are about to get very messy. The Kai's are saying that the Portal Mage has escaped. He's wreaking havoc just for fun. Harry, you have to understand something." Sirius paused and Harry nodded, his eyes clouded with sadness. "Harry, he's going to tip the war, he's going to give Voldemort powers we've never seen before. But, Harry, he's also brought the good guys with him. In a few days time, over twenty different universes will merge into this one. There is no stopping it."_

_"What does that mean?", questioned Harry._

_Sirius offered a bitter smile, "What it means Harry, is that in less than a week, more problems than have ever been known is going to strike earth. It also means that I'll be back as well. The Kai's are bringing several dead heroes as their polar opposites are being brought here as well."_

_"You're going to be alive as well?", asked Harry excitedly._

_"Yep. Listen Harry, warn Dumbledore to evacuate Hogwarts. That is the most powerful magical core on earth. It's also going to disappear when we arrive."_

_"What? Why?", asked Harry, his head aching._

_"Well.", began Sirius slowly, as if trying to choose the right words. "Magic must be balanced. Hogwarts will erupt, making earth increase its mass and basically balance everything back to normal."_

_"But that makes no sense.", protested Harry._

_"I know that. The Kai's have a reason though.", replied the now-amused Sirius. "The Kai's have a reason for everything."_

_"What are Kai's?", asked Harry curiously, trying to understand all that had happened in this one day alone._

_"Ah… they are the spirits who take care of the universes.", replied Sirius. "Oh! Shit! That reminds me! Azkaban! Azkaban will as well! It'll disappear as well! Oh…. Um…. And magic! Magic will no longer work until the new arrivals appear! Oh damnit! I'm leaving… Harry! Promise me that you'll tell Dumbledore!"_

_Harry watched as the room and Sirius dissolved._

_"Sirius!", panicked Harry. It was too late though, Harry was now standing in a muddy brown room._

_Harry looked around and saw strange one-armed creatures floating around an odd-looking angel. The angel wore black-leather and her black wings spread behind her, looking dangerously beautiful. The angel's black hair hung over her face. He looked up and Harry saw tears in her eyes._

_"Harry! Please! Help me! Unlock these chains!", she begged. Harry then noticed the golden chains that surrounded her. Harry also saw a small gold key near her. Harry grabbed it and shoved it into the key-hole that held the golden chains._

_Suddenly the angel broke free of her chains and back-handed Harry. "You fool.", she growled in a demonic voice. "I am the form of evil! And now…. Well, now I'll escape!", and then the angel flapped her humongous, glorious wings and burst through the roof of the muddy room.

* * *

_

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place- 4:21 P.M._

Harry suddenly woke up, he sat bolt upright and bumped his head, he had hit someone else's forehead. "_Owww_!", squealed a female voice. "Harry…. I was just making sure you were alright…."

Harry looked around blearily, then asked, "What's going on? Where's my glasses?"

"Here, Harry.", and as Harry put the glasses on, Hermione continued, "Well, that's what everyone's asking! People can't use magic Harry! And the weather is horrible! And _Harry_, it was awful! You should have seen it! _Earthquakes, _all over the earth! The muggles are getting very suspicious of all this."

"Whoa… _what_?", questioned Harry, his mind remembering his dream. Suddenly he paled. "I have to speak to Dumbledore!"

"What is it Harry? Was it Voldemort again?", asked the worried Hermione. Her brown eyes squinted in annoyance after a few moments. "Harry don't ignore me."

"Sorry, Hermione, but I have to speak with Dumbledore now!", and with that he jumped out of the bed he was laying in. He suddenly noticed that he was at Grimmauld Place. He shook his head, then rushed out of the room. He ran down to the kitchen, and he curiously saw no one.

When he rushed into the kitchen with Hermione at his heels. He spotted Dumbledore and shouted, "Professor Dumbledore! I had a vision that you need to hear about!" Dumbledore turned and looked at Harry appraisingly.

"Of course. Molly, Minerva, Severus, I'll be back as soon as I can.", muttered to the three.

"Of course.", replied Molly and Minerva, while Severus simply sneered in annoyance. Dumbledore nodded and walked towards Harry and Hermione. Ron and Ginny Weasley followed Dumbledore.

"Come to the library….", muttered Harry to the group. He then swept from the room, leaving the others to simply gape.

"My, could he have gotten any _more_ arrogant?", sneered Severus darkly. Harry's friends turned to him.

"If you haven't remembered, Snape, Sirius has just died!", began Hermione.

"Yeah, so you should respect him! He's been through much more than you have ever been!", continued Ron.

"So you'd best remember where your loyalties lie, _Snivellus_!", sneered Ginny. The three teenagers promptly turned and followed Harry to the library.

"Oh _dear_.", muttered Dumbledore. "Severus, I did warn you." Then he too swept from the room….


	2. Meetings in the Library

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for Dnomyar, who is not in this chapter.**_

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place- 4:30 P.M. June 4th_

Harry swept into the library and sat down in a comfortable chair. The last time he had been in this particular library it was a trashy mess. He looked around the now much cleaner library. He waited for the others as he made himself more comfortable. Finally Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked into the room.

Harry watched as Ginny looked at Hermione and Ron. Then all three nodded. Harry frowned, but said nothing. They all sat down at three of the other chairs. Then all four of them waited until Dumbledore arrived.

When he finally did arrive, he sat down immediately. He surveyed them all with his clear-blue eyes. "Well Harry, tell me of this vision of yours.", Dumbledore finally asked. Harry rose an eyebrow at the direct question, Dumbledore usually took a while to get to a point.

"Of course. As you know, I was asleep. In my vision, or dream, or whatever it was, I came across a tall brown-skinned man wearing a golden mask. He demanded that I join him. Then he faded away and I saw a man wearing dark clothes. He also wanted me to join him and make his Empire of Hyrule a reality. He faded as well." Harry paused and looked at Dumbledore. "I then saw Sirius. He talked to me. He told me that Hogwarts was to be evacuated as it would disappear in less than a week."

"_So_… you mean to tell me that your vision had _nothing_ to do with Voldemort?", asked Dumbledore as he pulled at the frayed ends of his robes.

Harry glared at Dumbledore. "No. It was a vision of what _will_ happen, and if you do not….", Harry paused and frowned, he then smirked. "_Actually_… now that I think of it… I _did_ see Voldemort. He has plans on totally destroying Hogwarts, I was accidentally mixing the vision with my dream. I'm _so_ very sorry about that."

Dumbledore squinted at Harry and replied. "Of course… was there anything else prevalent that you had to tell me?"

Harry shook his head and said. "No, sir." As he did so he wondered if Dumbledore had picked up on his lie.

Dumbledore slowly nodded his head and said, "Well then, I'll have to get back to the others. I'll ask you all to stay out of the kitchen for now." And with that he swept from the library.

"Well then, I'll just go back to bed.", muttered Harry after about a minute of silence.

"I don't think so Harry.", snapped Ginny. "I know that you still upset over Sirius-", here Hermione and Ron gaped in horror at the direction Ginny was taking. "But that's no reason to be short with us! Would Sirius want you to act like this?", raged Ginny, roughly tapping Harry's chest.

"Why Ginny, I didn't know you cared.", replied Harry sarcastically. Ginny gaped at him and began to yell at him. Hermione and Ron stood in the background gaping. Harry simply yawned. "That'll be enough kid, I've already accepted Sirius' death, and his return. And now… well, I think I've changed my mind. You go on and go to your own room, you pissed me off."

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all gaped at Harry now. Ginny slinked from the room, angry tears in her eyes. Ron looked furious, he was mad at both Harry and Ginny. Hermione just looked confused. She could have sworn there were sparks of love between the two of them.

"Well, that was interesting, but I think you two should go to bed as well. I have to scour this library on alternate dimensions.", said Harry brightly.

"What's that mate?", asked Ron, his anger slightly sedated.

"In theory alternate dimensions are different worlds similar to our own.", replied a glassy-eyed Hermione. Harry looked at her and smirked, as she continued. "There have been ideas that time travel could link to an alternate dimension and uh…. Well, that's all I got."

"Well, that was '_illuminating_'.", replied Harry sarcastically.

"Yeah, okay, but what's an '_alternate dimension_'?", asked Ron, scratching his head in confusion.

Harry and Hermione groaned. Then Harry went to the bookshelves, took one book down and looked in it. He then snapped it shut and threw the book to the ground. He then proceeded to do that with all the books he saw.

"Really Harry, you don't throw the books!", snapped the irritable Hermione.

"Really Hermione, who, besides you, cares?", asked Ron as he held a book and began to read.

"What is _that_, Ron?", asked Hermione. She knelt down beside him as Harry went through more books.

"Ah-ha!", muttered Harry, putting the book back on the shelf. Hermione and Ron simply ignored him as he went back to searching for books.

"Oh, it's _just_ the study of ancient Transmoderation and Switching Spells. I've already read it", replied Ron distractedly. As he thumbed through the book looking for his page of notes he written.

"Oh? Does it mention the process of hydrology or is it of the solar kind?", questioned Hermione curiously.

"Neither, in fact it discusses the use of geometric lunar rays combined with the live emissions from livestock.", replied Ron. In the background Harry found another book that would be useful.

"Huh?", asked Hermione. "I would have thought it impossible."

"Oh, it actually _was_, but the ancient wizards didn't know that. Emissions don't really leak magic, despite their loud noise.", replied Ron, pulling out his notes on the subject

"And what of the geometric lunar rays?", questioned Hermione.

"Oh, those have _some_ merit, but the author doesn't put much faith in it. He writes that the lunar rays should hinder progression. In fact, the only thing lunar rays help is with insanity, portals, and werewolves.", replied Ron. Harry was now avidly listening.

"Okay, but what about the phonetic vibrations of lunar rays.", asked Hermione.

"Well, its obvious isn't it? Whenever you hear noises from the moon, it means change.", responded Ron.

"Right, and when the hell was _Ron_ an avid reader?", Harry asked loudly.

"Well, Harry, but if you hadn't realized it, but you weren't exactly _receptive_ last year.", responded Ron angrily.

"Oh, ok.", grumbled Harry as he began reading the two books he had found. The books he had were actually quite interesting and before he knew it, it was time for dinner. He grumbled about short time and quickly ate Mrs. Weasley's wonderful food. He then returned to the library and continued reading.

"Ahem.", coughed Dumbledore. He had been standing there for about ten minutes and Harry had been wondering when he would get his attention.

"Yes _professor_?", asked Harry. He set his book down and looked at Dumbledore.

"Ah… you see Harry, we have a slight… _problem_. It would appear that Professor Snape does not have any support for your claims.", replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Oh? And would you believe that to be the truth?", asked Harry unconcernedly.

"Well, Harry, yes, I suppose I would.", replied Dumbledore with the twinkle draining out of his eyes.

"Right. I'm sure, after all, it's not like I have a bloody _link_ to Voldemort.", replied Harry dryly.

"Harry, you really should tell me what's been going on. I heard you had a fight with young Ginevra Weasley.", replied Dumbledore a bit more forcefully.

"Actually, _sir_, I don't ever have to tell you anything. Hell, I never should have in the first place. I should have just let you die at Hogwarts. I'm sick of you, so I suggest you leave.", replied Harry angrily.

"See, that is exactly what I mean. Why are you so angry with me?", asked Dumbledore angrily, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"_Why? Why? You want to know why?",_ laughed Harry bitterly. Tears streamed down his eyes as he laughed. "Secrets, old man, secrets. You've kept far too many of them! I'm sick to death of it! You know what? I'm glad that the Portal Mage broke the dimensions! It'll make life more interesting! Too bad you won't be at Hogwarts when it happens!", yelled Harry.

"Portal Mage? What's that?", demanded Dumbledore angrily. He was starting to regret ever trying to help this foolish boy.

"You don't know? _Oooh_! The all-knowing Dumbledore doesn't know something! Merlin forbid anyone finding out!", sneered Harry angrily. "It means he can break through dimensions, you _freaking_ idiot. How you ever became a _Mugwump_, I'll never know.", Harry added angrily.

"That's it boy! _Imperio_!", bellowed Dumbledore angrily. He had had enough and was going to force the information out of Harry. Too late though he remembered that Harry could break the Imperious Curse.

"Did… you just… try to … curse _me_?", asked Harry, the perfect picture of rage. He began to laugh suddenly. "What? Did you forget that magic doesn't work? It's because Hogwarts is absorbing it all!"

"What? What are you saying Harry?", asked Dumbledore trembling in nervousness. He had just forgotten the only thing that could of saved him.

"_Nothing_ old man. It's time for you to go. But, Professor, remember, I forgive you.", replied Harry sweetly, as he glared at Dumbledore.

Somehow Dumbledore didn't quite believe Harry, but he nodded nonetheless. "I truly am sorry, Harry. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Whoa! You _are_ old! Can't even remember what I said!", sneered Harry. Dumbledore left the library and Harry fell back into his chair and began to cry. Dumbledore could hear the sobs, and he silently begged whoever would listen that Harry could forgive him, as he truly had forgotten that Harry had said that he would

Harry turned to his friends and whispered, "You know, I'm kinda glad I could get that off my chest…."


	3. The Mage of Portals

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for Dnomyar, who is in this chapter, aren't you all totally excited? Okay… wait a bit…. How about now? No? Ah well.**_

_Hogwarts Grounds, Scotland 4:12 A.M. June 5th_

Dnomyar spread his arms wide and watched as the castle began to sink into the ground, and while the castle was empty, the fields surrounding it were not, and Dnomyar marveled at every bit of life he destroyed. He sniffed and could smell death and fear in the country air.

As the castle sank it also dissolved. It also burned the lake into boiling temperature. Dnomyar knew that if he did this correctly, the villains would be released first. That in itself was very important to Dnomyar's plans. They would arrive on earth roughly ten hours earlier than the _'good guys'_.

So he had to do it early. Well, earlier than he had originally planned. Which was only by two days. By magic though, that was enough to cause major problems for Dnomyar.

After the castle was gone, all magic was gone in the world. Any creatures that were magic disappeared and would return only when the balance to magic was restored. Of course, it affected his own magic as well. So he brought out his flying ship. He had luckily stolen it from a futuristic universe. Luckily also, that he knew where the opposite of the castle was.

He pushed the tiny button and the ship expanded to its natural size. It wasn't humongous, but it was rather large. It could be filled with about three-hundred people… if they had no bones. And about twenty if they had bones. Why they would have bones though….

Okay, so it was actually a tiny ship, a very tiny ship, but it was still his very first spaceship, and besides, he was still young wasn't he? If he wanted, he could go and steal a bigger one. Or not. He had more important things to do than worry about a ship being a tad small.

Anyway, he flew to the island where the prison Azkaban was. After all, that was the opposite of good magic. Bad magic equals prison. Make sense to you? No? Me neither.

He smirked when he saw people inside of the dark, rusting castle. He started to weave the explosives he had brought, in the air, where they would sprinkle on the huge, dark castle, almost like pretty explosive garland. Pretty explosive garland, huh… he seems insane… just a bit, huh?

After he was finished setting up the pretty explosive decorations (_Yep, he's crazy_.), he navigated the ship up in the air. He then used his ship to drop gasoline all over the castle, he laughed when he saw people get the gasoline all over themselves.

Then he opened up the metal door and lit a tiny match. He dropped it on the pretty decorations he brought and watched as the castle burst into flames. He watched as people below screamed in pain. He felt them wink out of this plane of existence. He felt himself fill with an unreasonable joy. He enjoyed the deaths he had caused.

Suddenly, Dnomyar felt his magic returned and he remembered when he first learned of his very own magic. He was quite young when it had all started, all because of one itsy-bitsy, eensy-weensy thing….

* * *

Dnomyar sat in corner and pulled out the knife he had stole from the kitchen. He was ten here and angry. Those damn parents of his had pushed him around long enough! It was time for revenge! He walked away from the corner and began crying.

"Honey? What's wrong?", asked his kindly mother. Dnomyar mumbled something but his mother couldn't hear what he said. "Oh… come here sweetie, I know you didn't mean to leave your roller blades on the stairs. Come here, give momma a hug."

Dnomyar hid the knife and hugged his mom. She struggled a bit, but he helped her fall asleep.

He calmly wiped the blade on his clothes and threw the blade in his mother's eye. He went out for a walk and played with the neighborhood cats. He threw their bodies into a trashcan and went home. It was almost dark.

When Dnomyar got there though, police were surrounding the house. He supposed his evil father had been arrested. He knew the police would be proud that he had helped them by stopping his evil mother, so he went to tell them what had happened.

He didn't realize that the government was evil as well. He was quickly charged with pre-meditated murder. And when he went to his new home, he looked it up.

Dnomyar didn't like his new home. It reminded him of hospitals. In fact, as he recalled now, his new home was a hospital. A psychiatric hospital.

When Dnomyar was fifteen (_five years later_) he was visited by a beautiful dark angel. She told him that he could become powerful, but only if he killed himself. Dnomyar believed the angel and did just that.

Dnomyar had instantly teleported to his newest home. The Dark Angel taught him how to unlock his powers in under a year. (_Pssst! That means he is now sixteen!_) She also trained him to obey her every word.

After Dnomyar had grown bored with the angel he locked her up in golden chains. He just couldn't bring himself to kill her. That was when the Kai's interfered. They had all came and locked him into an unbreakable box. He remembered what happened next as if it were yesterday.

"Dnomyar… I have come to free you.", came a grave voice from outside of his cage. Dnomyar looked over to him.

"Who _are_ you?", asked Dnomyar coldly, taking in the dark robe of the figure. The man also had a black hood that made the man look cool.

"_I am the Lord of Paradox_.", stated the man. Dnomyar stared blankly at him. "I'm _you_ from the future. That's why I am the Lord of Paradox. Make sense?"

"No actually, are you here to set me free or not.", replied Dnomyar staring at his futuristic self without any malice or for that matter, any feelings whatsoever.

The older Dnomyar rolled his eyes, sighed and said, "I _knew_ you would say that. Anyway…." Then the older Dnomyar broke the door of the cage and let the younger Dnomyar out. The older one then promptly disappeared.

Then Dnomyar left the Kai's palace and used his powers to move from dimension to dimension, building up his powers. And now, a little less than a year later (_If you've been counting, he is now seventeen!_) he was exacting his revenge on the orderly Kais.

Although, it was lost on his tiny little mind that he was doing wrong things, he thought he was helping. Yes, he thought that by causing chaos, he would lure the evil Kais into the open so that he could kill them for their violent, meddling, crimes against him.

* * *

Dnomyar smiled at all of his wonderfully fond memories. He knew that it was time for him to rest now. If any of the villains he unleashed caught him he would have to kill them, and that would defeat the purpose of his revenge.

As portals opened all over the earth, he telepathically told them all that they had only ten hours to consolidate their own powers. He told them that they should probably work together to defeat their rivals when they arrived. The villains disappeared shortly after that and separated, clearly ignoring his ideas.

Dnomyar then flew back to his temporary home in the destroyed city of Surrey. He crawled into the ruins of the city, and went to his temporary home. He would have to build his grand castle tomorrow. He smiled as he snuggled into his pretty stolen blankets. Tomorrow (_Or was it today?_) would prove to be an extremely wonderful day….


	4. The Fun Begins

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for Dnomyar, who is in this chapter again! Aren't you excited? How about now? No? Ah well. I'll get you raring for more soon enough!**_

_Grimmauld Place June 5th 6:54 A.M._

"It has been about five hours ago since the British Wizarding Community has been attacked by the creatures calling themselves Orcs. It also appears that all over the world strange creatures with even stranger powers have been attacking many helpless people.

"A criminal group calling themselves the _Cammona Tong_ have delivered an ultimatum to all of the wizarding community, leave England or die an extremely painful death. So far the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge has refused to comment on their blatant disregard to wizarding superiority."

Harry chuckled darkly and turned the Wireless Wizarding Net off. He had figured that the news would be reporting something soon, so he had woken everyone up.

"Turn it back on!", shrieked Hermione in hysterical fear, she had been worried for her parents since this had all started. Harry chuckled lightly and turned it back on.

"Mate, I don't know _why_ you think this is funny.", remarked Ron, clenching his fingers so that the knuckles were white, well, even whiter than before.

"Simple. Sirius will be here within the next two days, I'm sure. And when he does, well, we'll have absolutely nothing to worry about.", replied Harry.

"Oh? So you're really not over him are you?", demanded Ginny. Harry simply stuck his tongue out. Hermione smirked seeing that, and Ron grew even angrier. Ginny just flipped him off, and listened to the radio, keeping an alert eye on Harry.

"Ha! Over him? You make it sound as if I'm in love with him!", laughed Harry, casually leaning back in his chair.

"In love with who?", asked Professor Lupin as he walked in the kitchen. He walked quickly to the fridge and took out an apple.

"Oh, you know, _'The amazing dead Sirius'_.", replied Harry with a chuckle. Lupin started to growl sadly.

"Don't you _ever_ trivialize what happened to Padfoot! He died… and… and….", snarled the werewolf, fleeing the room, tears springing in his eyes.

"Well, at any rate, _he's_ not over Sirius!", remarked Ginny. "Are you absolutely sure he'll be coming back to life?"

"_Duh_… weren't you listening to the news? All these strange portals. It means he was telling the truth. I'll tell you though, I'm just glad Dumbledore evacuated Hogwarts.", replied Harry as he sat up.

"Well, we all knew Dumbledore would listen to you Harry, after all he believes you more than anyone.", remarked Ron.

"Don't be too sure about that Ron. I think I might of pissed him off.", replied Harry.

"I'm sure Dumbledore is not angry with you. But Harry, you never did tell us about your vision. Mind telling us?", requested Hermione staring at him. Ron and Ginny turned to Harry, hoping he would finally tell them what had happened.

"No, I don't mind. Okay… it started like this…. These cold bony hands were trying to keep me from moving….", started Harry, as he told the trio of his vision. During the story, members of the Order of the Phoenix came in and began listening.

When Harry finished, everyone but Ron, Ginny, and Hermione began to applaud Harry's story. Harry laughed while the trio jumped at the noise.

"_Wow_ _Harry_, I never knew you could tell stories!", remarked an excited Tonks. Her hair was currently emerald-green. She was standing right behind Ron.

"Actually, Tonks, that was just the vision I had.", replied Harry, helping himself to an apple.

"_No_, Harry.", snapped Mrs. Weasley, slapping his hand. "Breakfast will be ready soon. And Ginny dear, would you turn off the nasty radio, its spreading mass panic again."

Ginny complied and asked Tonks, "So, does the Order know exactly what's going on out there?" Most of the Order jumped at the reminder and left the room in a hurry. Tonks, however, remained.

"No, and I'm rather worried. Some of these creatures much are stronger than us it seems. In fact, I heard the African wizards are being attacked by a group calling themselves '_Dagoths'_.", replied Tonks.

"_Dagoth_?", asked everyone at the same time. "Like in Dagoth Ur?", continued Hermione.

"Possibly, but I'm afraid I don't know exactly what's going on there. Kingsley might know, he's there trying to help them.", replied Tonks. "I'm going to tell you though, this stuff could change the world, in fact, it seems it already has. We have reports that America is under siege by a group called '_Bang Babies_.' Its all very hazy but the facts are that New York has been decimated."

"Well, once the reinforcements of the so-called heroes arrive things will be balanced again.", replied Dnomyar. At that very moment every single head turned towards him. "_What_?", he asks.

"Who are you?", demanded Tonks, raising her wand to his throat. Dnomyar gulped.

"Stop.", replied Dnomyar. He started to move towards them. Tonks tried to move, but she was frozen in place. "I am a Portal Mage. I have come here to tell you to run. Or more precisely, tell _him_ to run.", he said pointing at Harry.

"What, why me?", asked Harry, surprised that he could still move.

"Well… you see… the _Cammona Tong_ is here. _Death Eaters_ are here. And most importantly, _Voldemort_ is here. Remember the prophecy….", replied Dnomyar. He then faded away.

"Whew! I thought I'd never be able to move again….", came the shaky voice of Tonks. She promptly sat down, shaking from nervousness.

"Wait… Harry, what prophecy? The prophecy that Neville broke?", questioned Ginny. Even the adults looked curiously at Harry.

"Oh, the prophecy that says I have to defeat Voldemort.", replied Harry flippantly as he covered his ears.

"WHAT?", bellowed Mrs. Weasley. "You mean…."

"Yep.", replied Harry. He stood up and stretched, wanting to leave fast. "Well, I'm sure breakfast will be done soon but I have to…."

"Oh Harry!", cried Mrs. Weasley as she threw her arms around him.

"Mrs. Weasley, really its okay….", he suddenly had an idea, "-but _Tonks_, don't you think you should find out if you are okay? Being frozen like that simply _can't_ be good for your health.", Harry said, gently taking concern off of himself, and putting it on Tonks.

"Oh my! Nymphadora! Harry's _absolutely_ right! Come now, I'll get you set up in the hospital wing.", replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh no, I'll be okay.", responded Tonks as she shook ever more violently. She was doing the hypochondriac thing, believing that she must be ill, after all, Harry was right, being frozen like that can't be good for your health.

"Nonsense.", muttered Mrs. Weasley as she pulled Tonks to her feet and escorted her to the newly installed hospital wing.

"Harry, since when have _you_ gotten so sneaky?", asked an amused Ron. "You were able to make her forget all about you."

"I don't know, Ginny, can you turn the radio back on?", asked Harry as he grabbed an apple, scarfing it down quickly.

"Oh _fine_! Make _me_ do everything!", replied Ginny as she turned it on.

"-but that's not all! It turns out that these newly heroes arrived on the scene five minutes ago. The _Commona Tong_ is under siege by a group named the _Teen Titans_! It's phenomenal! Unfortunately though, the muggles have finally realized that something is up, and they're out there shooting those damn, disgusting muggle wands.

"If that weren't bad enough, the English Aurors were decimated from a collapsing building caused by the Tong.

"Hold on… we have reports coming in from all over the world that most all of the minor problems are being squashed by these newly arrived heroes. I don't know what's going on, but I'm glad they're coming. We'll be back after a short break.", emitted the radio. They began playing some of that crappy, annoying,ghost music.

"Well Harry, it seems you were right. The balance for those villains are finally here.", remarked Hermione thoughtfully.

"Well, I did tell you. Anyway, do you suppose Sirius will be here soon?", asked Harry.

"Hopefully, but he's probably helping the other heroes. It sounded like he made a deal with them or something, those Kai's.", replied Hermione.

"Well, anyway, you guys want to help finish breakfast? It's been a while since I last cooked.", invited Harry with a grin.

"Sure, might as well.", replied Ron. "So long as I can make pancakes."

"I don't think so, Ron. No pancakes. How about some eggs though?", offered Hermione.

"I don't think I'll help. I've got to talk with Tonks.", muttered Ginny.

"Are you alright Ginny?", asked Harry. Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Of course I am. I'm glad to know you care….", she replied, smiling as she left the kitchen.

"Er…. I think I need to stop talking to her… I think she _likes_ me again….", muttered Harry embarrassedly.

Hermione's happy smile dissolved as quickly as it had came. "You mean… you don't like her?"

"Of _course_ not!", replied Harry.

"What? Is my sister not-", Ron began but Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth. He pried her hand away and continued, "Is my sister not nice? I mean… _er_… she seems to like you…."

"Well… I _suppose_ she is nice… and _pretty_… and-", began Harry before he was cut off by Ron.

"Don't get carried away, Potter.", snarled Ron in a warning voice. Harry just laughed.

"Ron! _Really_!", snapped Hermione. "Let's just finish making breakfast." And so cook they did. And while it wasn't quite on par with Mrs. Weasley's cooking it was still quite good.

The rest of the day passed by with nothing new on the news, other than the same old music and reports of panic. Unfortunately after dinner they were sent to bed while the adults had an Order meeting. And when they awoke in the morning they screamed….


	5. Attack on Grimmauld Place

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character's in this chapter. A fair warning though- this chapter has lots of action and poor Dnomyar isn't in this chapter.**_

_Grimmauld Place, June 6th 9:34 A.M._

"_Aaah_!", screamed Hermione. Harry and Ron jolted awake and flew out of their beds and into the hall. They saw a strange group of creatures holding Hermione and Ginny. Most of the creatures were strange metal-ducks. Their glowing eyes held unknown intelligence. The remaining creatures looked like Japanese Kappa's.

"Ack! _Human_!", cried the kappa-like creature. It flung some of the wooden floor at Harry, but Harry dodged it. The creature then began to glow red. He then flung a strange fireball at Ron. Ron barely dodged as he flung himself back into the bedroom.

"Harry! _Duck_!", cried out Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. Fred threw a strange device at the red kappa-like creature. The thing blew up, emitting laughing gas. The creature began to laugh.

"_Get the female, Akki slaves. Remaining Myrs, charge._", came a cold, metallic voice from the duck-like creatures. Three of them began to charge at Harry and Fred. Ron jumped out from the room and tackled one and tried to hold it down. The other two began to pummel Ron. Fred tried to paralyze one, but the spell bounced off.

Suddenly a hole blasted through the wall and a huge, hulking black boy came rushing through. He looked as if he were made of metal. One of his hands was a strange cannon. The cannon charged up and shot off a blue energy that caused the duck-creatures to break.

"_Booyah_!", cried the boy as he shot the other creatures. "Y'all alright?", asked the boy. Fred nodded and the boy left.

"Not so fast! The Dagoth's are rising!", cried a blue-skinned being blasting the metallic boy back inside. "I am a newly ranked Dagoth here to collect Harry Potter!" And the blue-skinned humanoid started to disassemble the boy.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I'm damn tired of this whole situation! _Wingardium Le_viosa!", cried out Harry utilizing his magic. The blue creature began to float in the air. Harry levitated the creature outside until the creature was rather high. Harry then cancelled the spell, sending the creature plummeting toward the earth.

Meanwhile Fred and Ron were putting the boy who called himself Cyborg together. Suddenly Harry realized that Hermione wasn't there. "Where's Hermione?", he demanded.

"_Damn_! The little red-creature, that Akki, must have carried her away!", spat Fred. He turned and went through the mansion. "_Shit_! Harry, Ron! There's more creatures attacking!"

Cyborg, Harry, and Ron ran after Fred and saw pure chaos. Skeletons were attacking the Order with swords. More red kappa-like creatures were fighting against bronze-skinned beings that looked similar to house-elves who were obviously helping the odd-looking fox-like people. And large green horned creatures with nipple rings were randomly attacking everyone.

"_Booyah_!", cried Cyborg blasting large groups of enemies with his cannon-like arm. That was when the 'fun' started. Suddenly large blasts of sand whirled through the area. Harry turned and saw a large strange-looking being that was waving his arms around. He was causing the dust storms. Harry saw Hermione come out from behind them and threw the body of the Akki at the hulking storm-causing creature. Harry and Ron were relieved to find her safe, but since a huge fight was going down, Harry shot many stunning spells out at the attackers as Ron, Hermione and Fred did the same thing.

Loud cracks could be heard as many black-cloaked figures apparated into the house. They were Death Eaters! Oddly enough they began to shoot at the invading creatures almost immediately.

For perhaps the first time in history, the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters had united under a common cause. It was short-lived though as the roof collapsed, crushing some of the Death Eaters. Some of the rubble crushed part of the Order as well.

Suddenly the remaining Death Eaters fled. The remaining Order members had the same idea as they abandoned the house to the warring creatures. Harry followed the Order out of the house and onto the street.

There they saw a ruined city, and an masked Death Eater, who asked if he could join with them. Kingsley Shacklebolt quickly agreed and they continued onwards. The creatures called the White-Hand Orcs were marching through the city. Harry imagined they were called so as they had a white hand painted on their ugly flesh.

The Order ducked behind buildings as they dodged the White-Hand armies. As far as they could gather was the White-Hands were fighting the red kappa (Akki) and metal duck (Myr) armies. There was also the Wood Elf/Kitsune alliance. The Skeletal warriors worked with the green, nipple-pierced Ogrims.

And as far as they knew the Dagoth's army was after Harry. They had also uncovered that England was now in the control of the White-Hand army. The group didn't know quite what to do. They did not know if the White-Hand would help them or kill them.

"Okay, I'll go out and get to a Communication Building, there I'll contact the rest of the Titans and the League.", explained Cyborg to the group.

"But that's suicide!", protested Molly Weasley. "We were lucky that we got away from the headquarters with only a few people dying!"

"And that's one too many.", Cyborg shot back. And then he quietly crept out of their hiding spot and disappeared.

"Damn it! I said it all wrong!", mumbled Mrs. Weasley. "I wish that none of this would have happened!"

"We _all_ do Molly.", replied Mr. Weasley as he gave his wife a quick hug.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least the _moon_ is smiling.", remarked Ginny. Everyone looked up, and indeed the moon was smiling. Actually it looked much more like a grimace.

"What the _hell_?", gasped Ron. Mrs. Weasley didn't comment on her son's choice of words as she was too busy looking at the moon in fear.

"_Shit_! The moon is moving _closer_!", cried the Death Eater who had joined them.

"By Merlin it is!", whispered Kingsley.

"_Great_! Just _great_! Now the moon is going to attack us? What the hell is wrong with this world?", demanded Ron.

Just then huge waves of energy sent the whole group crashing to the ground. They all looked around but couldn't see anything. The buildings around the Order of the Phoenix, and the Death Eater began to crumble. The group ran for it. In the distance they could see a group of White-Hand Orcs fighting a large group of Ogrims.

The group ducked into a low-built muggle mall. They all sighed in relief at their luck- The shopping mall appeared to be empty. That's the problem with appearances though… they can deceive you.

"What are you people doing in here?", demanded a rough voice. The group turned around quickly and drew their wands. "Who are you people?" The voice belonged to a scaly person.

"Yes… _Khajiit_ wonders the same thing.", came the low voice of a cat-like being that came out from one of the mall's department.

"We… we are hiding from the outside.", replied a nervous Tonks.

"_Khajiit_ understand now. Yes. Outside is dangerous.", whispered the being that called itself a Khajiit.

"Yes, I agree. We will allow you to stay here. My name is Huleed. I am from the world known as Tamriel, and I am an Argonian.", said Huleed.

"And I am Dro'Ba. I am also from Tamriel, but I am _Khajiit_.", purred Dro'Ba.

"And I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror of the British Ministry of Magic. The rest here are member's of a top-secret organization. We protect Britain from the forces of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.", replied Kingsley. "Well, the kids aren't in our group, nor is that guy in the black robes."

"Hey!", protested Harry and the Death Eater at the same time.

"_Khajiit_ thinks friend Huleed should tell them of our secret group.", remarked a purring Dro'Ba.

"Fine.", sighed Huleed, rolling his lizard-like eyes. "We are the Twin Lamps, and we help slaves escape from captivity."

"_Khajiit_ likes Twin Lamps. They rescued Dro'Ba from the Dark Elves.", purred Dro'Ba.

"So we can stay here then?", asked Mrs. Weasley, butting in. The two nodded slowly. "Good. Ron, I'll set up over there. Okay?"

"Whatever.", replied Ron carelessly. His mother looked affronted but she left the group. Ginny, Tonks, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley left with her.

"Well, I must go and scout out this area, to set up locking spells.", remarked Kingsley. And with that he left the group of Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie.

"Ron, Harry, would you come with us?", asked Fred and George. The two nodded and left, Bill and Charlie watched them leave, then began to talk to each other. Soon after the Argonian and Khajiit left as well.

"What did you guys want?", asked Harry as they walked down the empty halls of the mall.

"Remember those explosive laughing spell-bombs we dropped?", asked Fred. Ron and Harry nodded. "Well, we need help making some more, and we were wondering if you'd like to help us out?"

"Sure.", offered Ron.

"Good.", replied George.

"Great to hear.", responded Fred. The twins looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"We just need a couple of ingredients, which we'll gather. So just wait here.", instructed George. Fred and George went around to the surrounding mall stores and gathered the necessary ingredients.

"Whew, with all of those Khajiit around I didn't think they'd let us take the Rock Candy!", muttered Fred as they brought back various ingredients.

"Yeah, they're bloody addicted to the stuff!", laughed George. They dumped the ingredients on the floor where Harry and Ron were waiting.

"Who? The Khajiit?", wondered Ron. Fred just nodded distractedly.

"Okay now, Ron, Harry, you two _must_ do exactly like I say….

After they had produced many vials of the special serum, Fred and George thanked the two of them and headed away, telling them to get back to the others, and cover for them.

"Sometimes, I think they just use us.", remarked Ron. Harry looked over at Ron and rose an eyebrow, and Ron clarified, "Fine, I mean me. Sometimes I think they use me."

"Uh, yeah, they just did.", Harry pointed out with a chuckle. Ron just laughed.

When the two had gotten back, Mrs. Weasley berated them and gave them both dinner. After they had eaten their fill of the food, she sent them both to bed.

As they got ready for bed Hermione talked to them about the lone Death Eater, and how he had since renounced Voldemort and had instead joined with the Order of the Phoenix. She then told them how Kingsley had knocked him out and were holding him until Dumbledore arrived.

If the had expected a good night of comfortable of wonderful sleep, then they were very, very wrong….


	6. Harry's Grand Escape

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story besides the illustrious and quite insane Dnomyar! All hail Dnomyar!**_

_Mall in London, June 7th 1:05 A.M._

While the Order of the Phoenix was sleeping in their new make-shift headquarters, the powerful but fickle Wood Elf/ Kitsune alliance broke. After the general Monthala ate a Kitsune leader, the fighting broke out.

The Kitsune, no matter what, could never truly be warriors. They were much more in tune with healing. The Wood Elves though, they separated and used arrows to strike down various Kitsune. In the end though, it was the Kitsune's ability to heal each other that saved them.

The Wood Elves couldn't heal so they made a wild dash for it. Most were killed by the Samurai Kitsune. A few did escape though, and they became the Bosmer Council. This new Bosmer Council gathered as many Bosmer as they could, then disappeared into the night.

Without the Wood Elves, the Kitsune were much weaker. The Kitsune were not much as fighters. They had to retreat. They infiltrated buildings until they found one that would suit their purposes. It was a shopping mall. They set up a sentry at the entrance and sent a few scouts in.

"Commander Grey-Tip, there are several Akki and metal beings inside. They are attacking a force of magic-users, cat-folk, and lizard-folk. We can either join the magic-users, or wait until the Akki are defeated and defeat the triple alliance inside.", reported one of their scouts.

"Scout Snub-Nose, the enemy of our enemy could be our new allies. We shall help. If they prove to be hostile… well, we'll have to get rid of them, won't we?", replied the Commander.

"Yes sir.", saluted the scout as he spread the word of their new plans. The Kitsune prepared their troops and stormed in the shopping mall, leaving ten sentries outside to keep watch.

The Kitsune began to hack and slash at the Akki, and began to dismantle the metal duck-like creatures. With the so-called triple alliance's help, the Kitsune were able to easily defeat the enemy.

Finally the Akki were all dead and the metallic duck-like were dismantled, the two forces looked at each other, not entirely sure what to do.

"Er, hello, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and we are the Order of the Phoenix. May I ask who you are?", asked Kingsley, only slightly nervous at the sight of such an imposing army.

"I am Commander Grey-Tip. I lead the Kitsune troops forty-nine, fifty, and fifty-one. Our former allies have turned on us, we request a temporary alliance.", commanded the imposing Kitsune.

"An alliance? Against who exactly?", demanded Tonks. Her hair was currently a bright orange.

"An alliance against the Akki scum, and their metal brethren.", replied the Commander not looking at Tonks.

"Well, I suppose an alliance could be agreed upon. What do you guys think?", Kingsley asked of the Twin Lamps leaders.

Huleed and Dro'Ba nodded their assent, "So long as they don't permit slavery." Huleed had added.

"Slavery? No, we do not permit slavery. The Kitsune don't fall to such crude means of work.", replied Commander Grey-Tip with a nasty glint in his eye.

"Good, then shall I draw up a treaty?", asked Kingsley. The Kitsune nodded, and Kingsley literally drew up a treaty. After the terms were agreed to the three very different groups signed the contract.

"From this day forward we shall be known as the 'New Order of Twin Lamps.'", declared Commander Grey-Tip. After the signing the Kitsune settled down in the halls and the Order went back to sleep.

Of course not all were able to sleep. Harry Potter crept out of his bed and grabbed his wand. He left the for the hallway and headed over to Fred and George's room. There he stole ten of their special grenades. He then headed for the gun department. He grabbed a pistol and the proper bullets. He then headed over to the fishing department. He grabbed a fishing knife. He couldn't think of anything else to grab so he left the shopping mall.

Harry was barely able to sneak past the sentries, but somehow he did. He carefully left the street, heading off in no particular direction. Suddenly something grabbed his mouth.

"Well, well, well. And who is this? A little human? Well, whatever you are, we can use you.", came the cold voice of Harry's captor. The captor leaped up from the ground and floated through the air. "Do you like flying boy? I hope so, we'll be teaching you how. You have just been enlisted for the Capsule Corporation."

Harry's mind was in turmoil. He felt very young and foolish. He wished that he had never tried to contact Sirius. Again. Last time he had gotten Sirius killed and now…. All he knew was that he was captured by an unknown foe, that had said…. Wait a minute….

Teaching? Suddenly he felt all the more confused. They were going to teach him? Why? And why was he enlisted… and for who? Capsule Corporation? Harry didn't know what was going on but he did know he wasn't going to die… yet.

"Would you quit squirming?", demanded the cold raspy voice. "Damn boy, I'm going to give that woman a piece of my mind. Sending me out on a fool's errand.", muttered the voice in a slight wispy way.

"Who are you?", Harry managed to speak. The man simply laughed, but didn't say. "Who are you?", asked Harry a bit easier this time.

"Is that all you can say boy? If you must know, I am the Prince of all Saiyans!", boomed the Prince.

"What's a Saiyan?", asked Harry. The Prince said nothing but just flew faster than before, much faster. Harry wasn't able to say anything more, as his voice failed him. He was flying! True, he was being held, but it was exhilarating! Harry recalled what the Prince had said earlier, 'Do you like flying boy? I hope so, we'll be teaching you how.'.

Eventually, the prince began to slow down, and suddenly Harry was dizzy. Everything felt surreal and much more real. The Prince descended and Harry jolted as the Prince let go of him. "Get up boy!", sneered the Prince.

Harry stood up and glared at the Prince. The Prince headed for a strange igloo-like building. The Prince headed inside, leaving Harry outside. That alone confused Harry a lot. So he could just leave, any time he wanted? Harry knew better than that though. He had absolutely no idea where he was. So he would most definitely get lost. Sighing, he walked into the building. After he checked to see if he still had his weapons.

"Welcome to Capsule Corporation.", came an electronic voice, as Harry entered the building. Harry saw the Prince turn a corner. He must've been waiting for him, figured Harry. Harry followed, looking at the beautiful decorated halls.

Harry passed by a group of pictures. He saw a picture of the Saiyan Prince, with his spiky black hair, and grumpy expression. Another picture showed a beautiful blue-haired woman. Harry smiled at her whimsical smirk.

Another picture contained a lavender-haired boy. He was smirking and waving at the camera. Harry desperately wished he was back at the headquarters now. This seemed to be a close family.

The other pictures contained various people, a grown man with black spiky hair, a cute girl with straight black hair, a man with glasses hugging a woman who was smiling. A fat pink creature was smiling hugging a balding man with curly hair.

Harry looked at the pictures with interest until Prince coughed. Harry jumped and glared at the Prince. He then continued walking and Harry reluctantly followed the extremely grumpy man.

Finally the man stopped in front of a door. "This is where you enter. Bulma will ask you questions. If you don't suit her qualifications, Kakkarot will take you back to where I found you. Oh, and tell Bulma that I'm in the Gravity Room.", commanded the Prince as he walked away.

Harry gulped, opened the door, and entered the room, a gust of wind replacing itself as the door sealed shut behind him. Harry saw the blue-haired woman from the picture sitting at a desk, writing something. This must be Bulma, thought Harry.

"Umm, excuse me, but are you Bulma?", asked Harry nervously.

The blue-haired woman looked up and while she was older than the picture, she was still quite pretty. "I am she. Are you a new recruit?", inquired Bulma.

"I suppose, I don't exactly know what's going on….", replied Harry honestly.

"Oh? What happened then?", asked Bulma in a tired tone.

"Well, I was in London when Prince grabbed me and told me to talk with you.", replied Harry, not telling everything, just in case she was evil.

"Vegeta… grabbed you from London? And brought you here?", repeated Bulma in disbelief. "Ooh! That Vegeta! I'm sorry about this, but you must be pretty powerful for Vegeta to grab you.", reasoned Bulma.

"So… the Prince is Vegeta?", asked Harry, after a few minutes.

"Wha…? Yes, yes he is. But, hey, would you like to be tested? I have a new machine, and it needs to be tested.", asked Bulma, shifted from smoldering anger to sudden perkiness.

"I don't know, I mean, I still don't know what's going on.", replied the on-edge Harry.

"Oh, come now, it won't hurt. And if you aren't able, we'll send you back to where you came.", promised Bulma.

"Fine, I agree for your uh, test. And, I'd, uh, I'd like to train here. I need to be able to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort.", replied Harry.

"Voldemort? Never heard of him, but I can get you trained, Pan needs a new sparring partner. She'll be able to take you down for a while, but you'll become a challenge for her soon enough.", replied Bulma. "Oh? Did Vegeta tell you where he was going to be?"

"Uh, yeah, he said something about a Gravity Room.", replied Harry.

"Of course, he's always in their. Anyway follow me.", replied Bulma. Harry followed her to a back room. "Here, just lay down.", instructed Bulma. Harry nervously agreed and lay down on the soft cushion.

Suddenly Harry felt nothing, nothing at all….


	7. The Test

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story besides the illustrious and quite insane Dnomyar! All hail the great Dnomyar! Why are you not hailing? Fine then, be that way!_**

_Capsule Corporation, Mexico June 8th 2:23 P.M._

"Pan, could you please wait outside! He'll train with you when he's able! Okay then, Trunks, hand me the Ki Generator. Thanks. Now… okay, pull the switch…. Damn! Okay Trunks, hold him down while I get his blood!", demanded Bulma. She was currently testing the boy that Vegeta had brought all the way from a town called London.

"Hurry mom! He's struggling too much! I thought the humans here were weak!", cried out Trunks as he struggled to maintain a grip on the thrashing boy.

"Well, he might not be from this world. That would explain his abnormal ki.", replied the distracted Bulma. "There! You can let him go now Trunks. All right, let's just see what this boy is made of."

Trunks let the boy drop down onto the bed and went over to the computer Bulma was currently working on. He watched as she brought up numerous screens with the usual binary code. He watched fascinated as his mother did the things that took him years to learn were executed with absolute ease.

"There! Wow, this is interesting… Trunks, see that bit there?", asked Bulma, pointing to a portion of the code. Trunks read it and gasped in surprise. "Amazing. Huh?", muttered Bulma happily.

"More than amazing! I never thought I'd see it! Evolution in action!", whispered Trunks, still in awe.

Bulma snorted and retorted, "And what about you, mister? I shouldn't have to remind you that you are also the effect of evolution."

"But still!", Trunks insisted, blushing about his mother's point.

"Yeah, I know, its amazing! I never did get to completely study you, you know.", muttered Bulma as she brought up some more screens and read them.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Trunks demanded.

"Exactly what I told you.", replied Bulma, trying to reason out the mathematic equations on the screen.

"Yeah, I get that, but- Hey mom, that answer should be five-thousand, six-hundred, and twenty-three. I just don't understand why you'd want to study your son!", insisted Trunks, starting to feel very annoyed.

"Actually, Trunks, my answer was right, the five went before the eight. Anyway, I was only joking with you. I studied Goten.", muttered Bulma typing furiously.

"Wha…?", replied the now totally confused Half-Saiyan.

"Just as I said. Now, take these results and put them into the file will you? I have to try cracking his foreign DNA.", replied Bulma calmly.

"Sure, mom.", muttered Trunks as he took the report and slid it into the filing cabinet.

Bulma knew exactly what this boy was. In her world their had hardly been any of them. Bulma didn't know if the same was true here, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She strapped the boy tightly to the bed. Her face told of determination. If the boy was dangerous he would try to attack her. If he wasn't then she'd let him go.

Now though… now she had to finish cracking the enigma that had brought her to this backwards world. They had no Capsule Cars, they used a seemingly primitive form of currency. All she knew so far was Goku had somehow been brought back to life. He had disappeared from their world with the Dragon Balls.

From what she could gather with her newly implanted satellites, other peoples were brought to this dark place. And it was dark, people were dying everywhere, and even the villains from the Home For Infinite Losers were attacking people.

Bulma stood back up and pulled out a small vial. She smirked, and hoped it would work. She put the liquid into a needle and carefully shot the liquid into Harry's skin. She then put the finished needle into the trash.

Suddenly Bulma heard a groan. She whirled around and demanded of the newly awakened boy, "Who are you?"

"Where am I?", moaned the boy, trying to clutch his stomache.

"Who are you?", demanded Bulma again.

"Harry Potter… who are you?", groaned the boy, trying now to clear his head.

"Bulma Briefs. Now, are you a wizard?", asked Bulma, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Yes, why?", asked Harry, starting to realize he was being interrogated.

"Are you originally from this world?", demanded Bulma.

"Yes, why?", insisted Harry for a second time.

"Are you evil?", demanded Bulma suddenly.

"No, wha…?", asked Harry, who was starting to get a headache from the booming voice of Bulma's.

"You're not evil? Fine, chicken.", boomed Bulma, now she was testing him, to see how he would react to name calling.

"Chicken? Huh? What's going on?", asked Harry, closing his eyes as the headache grew steadily worse.

Bulma smirked happily. "Good, there you go Harry.", chuckled the now cheery Bulma as she untied Harry from the table.

"What was happening?", asked Harry as his headache subsided.

"Well, if you were lying, your headache would have disappeared. That would tell me you were lying, but since your head hurt, well, you weren't lying.", explained Bulma as Harry stretched.

"Okay, but why the test?", asked Harry curiously.

"Well, wizard's on my world tend to be very evil.", replied Bulma cautiously.

"Really?", asked Harry in surprise. "We have evil wizards on this world for sure, in fact, we are in a war with a dark lord now. Well, it might be on hold, after all, nothing is certain anymore.", admitted Harry smirking.

"Well, if things don't calm down, you'll be all trained. You have some hidden power you know. I can't quite figure out what it is, but its definitely there.", replied Bulma in a strange form of amusement.

"That's true.", muttered Harry darkly, adding, "Supposing I survive long enough."

"Now don't say that Harry, with Pan, Goten, and Trunks training you, you'll get powerful fast enough. In fact, Pan's waiting outside for you.", replied Bulma handing Harry a glass of water.

"Who's Pan?", asked Harry after he took the water and drank it down.

"Go out there and see.", replied Bulma mysteriously.

Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he went towards the door just as it swung open. "Bulma! I can't wait any longer! Wake him so I can talk to the mystery man!", came a voice from the other side of the door. Harry clutched his head in pain as Bulma laughed. "Bulma, what are you laughing at?", wondered the girl who had opened the door.

"He is awake! And you slammed the door right on him!", Bulma wasn't laughing at Harry, only at the sweet irony of it.

"Wha…? I did! Oh no! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean too….", the girl trailed off.

"It's okay.", grunted Harry looking at the girl. It was the pretty black-haired girl from the picture! "Hello, my name is Harry."

"I'm Pan! Nice to meet you!", giggled Pan. Harry silently wondered if all girls from Bulma's world had two personalities. "I hope your ready to train! I'll go easy on you."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure.", replied Harry rubbing his head, but he chuckled a bit, to show her that he was only joking.

"Well, come on Harry! I'll race you!", and with that Pan zoomed out of the room. Harry just gaped at her speed. He suddenly remembered flying with Vegeta.

"Wow….", muttered Harry as he ran after Pan. Bulma just smirked and tried to remember to tell Chi-Chi later….


	8. The Confession

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story besides the great Dnomyar! What… you don't think he's great? You will…. Oh you will…. Or, at the very least, you'll know he's great.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter marks the beginning of MPV, multiple-points-of-view.

* * *

**_

_NEW CAPSULE CORPORATION- Gravity Room June 14th 1:23 P.M._

Harry dodged the first, he grabbed at the next kick, but it penetrated his grip and hit his chest, knocking him to the ground. He jumps back up as another kick heads for his skull. He charges at his opponent and tackled her. The girl throws Harry off of her and threw a couple of Ki blasts at him.

Harry barely dodges them and throws a few punches after charging. Pan dodged all of Harry's attacks and kicked him backwards. Harry struggled to rise again, but Pan gave him no chance to recuperate, she struck at him with fierce punches, sending him crashing back into the ground.

Pan powered up and sent a barrage of Ki blasts at Harry. Harry stares at the blasts in shock, then quickly runs from them. He gets blasted by two he wasn't able to dodge. He groans in pain and tries to stand. He immediately falls back down, passing out.

"Whoa Pan, you're getting stronger.", Trunks' voice broke through the silence of the after-battle. Trunks stood, leaning against the wall, surveying the mess. Pan looked around and saw the destruction. The floor would definitely need to be repaired, as would the four walls. Pan grinned at Trunks.

"Of course I'm stronger! This world has less gravity! I feel great!", exclaimed Pan happily.

"Ow!", moaned Harry clutching his head. He stood up and saw Trunks looking at him. Harry had been here for about a week now, and according to Bulma he had the ki that Vegeta had when he first came to earth.

"Don't be a baby Harry!", mocked Pan.

"Right then.", grunted Harry holding in his throbbing pain.

"Well Harry, you realize that your strength is raising abnormally fast, right?", questioned Trunks.

"You mean you all didn't advance this quickly?", asked Harry.

"Nope.", replied Trunks.

"Wow. That's interesting.", replied Harry. Harry's wounds were already disappearing.

"Yep, abnormally fast.", repeated Trunks, staring at Harry's healing wounds. "So… uh, you're sure there was no Saiyans in your world before now?"

"Yes, I've told you.", replied Harry exasperatedly. And he had told Trunks too, but Trunks kept on pressing it. "Now will you tell me what you're on about?"

"Well… you've been progressing so quickly, and you've been consuming more food lately… I think… you may have Saiyan blood.", rushed out Trunks in one breath.

Harry looked over to Pan, and both Harry and Pan busted out laughing. Pan held her sides, and Harry fell onto his back in laughter.

"No, really, you might!", insisted Trunks. Pan and Harry stopped laughing and looked at Trunks.

"You really think so?", wondered Pan aloud. Trunks nodded his agreement. Pan bit her lip gently, thinking of Harry being a Saiyan.

"It would be impossible.", protested Harry. Pan and Trunks didn't look convinced. "Fine, look, I'll prove it. I'll try and go Super Saiyan!", declared Harry. He began to power up.

"Wait! Harry, you need to have a need! You won't be able to transform without needing to, at least at first!", shouted Trunks over the hum of Harry charging up.

"Right.", whispered Harry. "A need. Let's see…. Okay." Harry began to think of Sirius falling through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. He imagined and focused on his sadness, and his anger.

He then thought of his fourth year at Hogwarts. He thought of Cedric being murdered before his very eyes. He pictured every single victim in his mind, he thought of his own parents. He even thought of the Chamber of Secrets. Suddenly, Harry felt faint.

"Ugh….", groaned Harry as he opened his eyes. He saw no one was around. He sat up and saw that he was in the Recovery Room. He reached for his glasses and put them on. He couldn't see anything. "Huh?", he murmured confusedly. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He jumps off the bed. Suddenly a light tremor went through the ground.

Harry jolted in shock of the small quake. He took his glasses off and while he could see, he didn't think his eyesight was better. "I just need new glasses is all.", he muttered to himself.

He walked a few steps and fell crashing to the floor. His eyes widened in surprise, and he gasped as his vision went white.

* * *

_CHICAGO June 14th 3:12 P.M._

He jumped off of the creatures back. He surveyed the grandiose buildings with disgust. He had no idea why he was here. He just wanted to kill something, and then his world crashed around him. His name is Toshiro Umezawa and he was a Ronin. He was a samurai with no master.

He drew his sword and killed the creature that had bore him to this large crowded city. He reveled in the color of the blood and started to chuckle. After he slaughtered the beast he gathered the meat and began to fly, using his current high.

After a while though, his levitating spell was ending and he was back to his normal brooding self. He jumped from the ending cushion of air onto the top of a tall building. He sat down and started a small fire with the blood on his hands. He then licked his fingers clean and began to cook some of the meat.

He was halfway through his meat when he was attacked. A huge snake-like creature was destroying the city. Toshiro couldn't even draw his sword! His face set into a determined look as he prepared to cast spells at the huge creature.

Toshiro started to use a very special spell that would get rid of this creature and any of his family from this world. Unfortunately the creature roared and struck at Toshiro. Toshiro converted the spell and brought to life the creature he had killed. The bird flew and grabbed Toshiro in its talons and flew him away.

After the bird had bore Toshiro far enough, it dropped him and landed, scowling the bird spoke, "Well? What in the name of Teroh were you thinking?"

"Teroh? Who's he?", asked Toshiro lightly, rubbing his backside. He had landed rather hard.

"Teroh was a grand leader who sacrificed himself to rid the world of some swamp scum.", snarled the bird.

"Now now, Kyler, I'm a swamp scum, so I'd watch who you're insulting.", Toshiro chided.

Kyler just snarled. "You know what scum? I think I'll leave you now! See how you'll get around without me!"

"Oh? I just brought you back to life. I can send you back to death!", snarled Toshiro in anger. He had his hand on his sword.

"And I'll just send it straight back at you!", snarled the bird-man. He could use his powers to prevent damage that would kill him.

"Ah! But what of your collar, little bird?", sneered Toshiro.

"Bite me!", snapped Kyler in anger. Toshiro just laughed. "What?", demanded Kyler.

"Oh, I already bit you, bird!", sneered Toshiro.

"Do you mean to tell me, after you senselessly murdered me, you ate me?", screeched Kyler in pure rage. Toshiro grabbed his sword and knocked Kyler out.

"Yep.", answered Toshiro as he walked off, leaving the bird where he was. He had taken the collar off and left a note saying "Thanks".

* * *

_LONDON- Mall June 15th 12:23 A.M._

Ron jolted upright. Ever since Harry had left. Ron had been planning his escape. He had gathered his things and was taking Hermione with him. He went over to where Ginny and Hermione were sleeping and quietly woke Hermione up.

"Is it time?", she asked quietly. Ron nodded to her and she grabbed her bag with her stuff.

The two of them quietly snuck out of the barricaded building. The Triple Alliance that had been forged was starting to get used to their war. So far they had liberated the entire block.

Because of that fact the two were able to sneak into the sewer system rather easily. The two were disgusted by going down there, but so far it was the only way to leave. The Triple Alliance had no idea of sewers, as they were more concerned with the visible paths.

"Ron! What's this?", called out to Ron who was walking behind her. He walked up and stared at the strange orb.

"I dunno. Is it magical?", Ron asked of Hermione.

"I'm not sure, but I think so.", Hermione reached down and picked it up. Instantly it changed into an amulet. "Whoa.", she muttered. She carefully put it around her neck and continued on. "Whatever it is, I'm keeping it."

"Right.", replied Ron distractedly. Hermione noticed and sighed, wishing that Harry had never left. She knew that if they didn't get away fast, they'd never find their friend.

"Ron, do you think Harry is fine?", Hermione asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm sure. I mean, he can take care of himself. I just want to help him with whatever he's doing. It seems like he thinks this whole mess is his fault. I need to whack him 'cross the head and tell him that its not.", replied Ron.

"Yeah, I suppose.", replied Hermione unsurely.

Ron grabbed her shoulder and turned her around gently. "Hermione, what is wrong?"

"I-I'm not sure… but I think I love Harry.", replied Hermione quietly.

"Oh?", smirked Ron. "Really now? I'll have you know that we all love him."

Hermione gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, it's weird isn't it?", smirked Ron. "He's always an ass, but we love him."

"Uh… are we talking about the same thing?", Hermione asked in surprise, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I love Harry as a brother, even though I already have to many as it is!", replied Ron.

"No… no I mean I think I love him. You know… as in love, love.", replied Hermione blushing.

"Oh…. Oh! I get it…. You want to caress his face and snog him all night long!", laughed Ron.

"Ron, that's not funny! I just… I don't know…. I'm just confused about the whole thing. I just wish… I just wish I could have told him earlier.", she replied blushing.

"So you love him but you don't know what to do about it?", asked Ron.

Hermione laughed and replied. "Yes, that's exactly it…." Ron chuckled. "It's just… confusing. I half want to kiss him and half want to hug him. I'm just not sure which!" Ron and Hermione shared a laugh.

"Well Hermione, we'll just love him together, though… you'll love him in a different way!", chuckled Ron as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I suppose so.", Hermione replied gloomily.

"What's up Hermione?", Ron asked.

"Well… I'm not the only one who's enamored with Harry. There's Ginny, Luna, and, if you'd believe it, Tonks.", muttered Hermione.

"Whoa….", commented Ron as his eyebrows rose in surprise. "I didn't know Tonks was a pedophile."

Hermione started laughing. "No… she's just in love as well."

"I know, I was just joking.", replied Ron kindly.

"Yeah, well, anyway, thanks for helping me out.", muttered Hermione.

"No problem Hermione, no problem.", Ron repeated as they both traversed the winding, dark, stink path known as sewers….


	9. The Dragon Lord

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story besides the great Dnomyar! So… do you thinks he's great? Huh? Hmm? No? Well…. You will! Someday….**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains a form of Slash! Yes, someone will get cut! That's slash, right? No… are you sure? Never mind then….

* * *

**_

_FORMER MALFOY MANOR, June 15th 1:56 P.M._

The boy stood and groaned in pain. He pulled his hood down and stared at his mansion. The mansion that would have been his once his father had died. His father was dead now, and because of that bastard Dark Lord, his mother was too.

He surveyed the ruins with his cold, blue eyes. A small tear escaped his eye and he vowed revenge. He unleashed a wave of magical energy that destroyed more of the house. He summoned magic to himself, and cast a powerful spell.

The ruins of his mansion started to change their shape. The dark green draperies formed a long green cape. The wood and stone formed a giant golem, and the green cape attached to the moldy golem. The boy walked up towards his creation and laughed. He then started to climb up the strange golem creature. Suddenly the golem swallowed him up, and the boy fused with his creation.

The newly created creature started to slowly bend his limbs. "Amazing.", the creature whispered in awe. "With this body… I can avenge the death of my mother! Ha ha ha ha!", laughed the creature. "In the name of the Malfoy's, I, Draco Malfoy, vow to destroy the Dark Lord! You hear that bastard? I'll kill you!", shrieked the voice of the demonic Draco Malfoy.

With that the creature who was now Draco trudged off in search for any Death Eaters, he didn't know of the problems around the world though, he didn't know that his very life was in danger, until…. Right about…. Now!

"Hi-Yah!", cried out a loud voice as a small figure tried karate-chopping the huge golem. "Yeee-Ooow!", cried out the tiny creature. "Damnit! I thought that would work… oh crap!", cried out the tiny person as the golem looked down at it.

"Who are you?", asked the golem, who we know as Draco Malfoy. The golem got onto its knees and peered at the ridiculously tiny creature.

"Er… well, I'm Gizmo… and uh… I thought you were all mechanical and stuff….", came the voice from the tiny man.

"Gizmo, eh? I'm Ma- I mean I'm the Lord of the Dark! I send shivers throughout the universe, and those of evil fear me, and you may call me the Dragon Lord!", boasted Draco, who shall now be called Dragon Lord.

"Really now? Well, uh… Dragon Lord… might I… uh… help you on your noble… uh… quest?", asked the mumbling Gizmo.

"Quest? This is no quest fool! This is my duty! I shall control all evil of this world! I alone will destroy things!", cried out the Dragon Lord. His golem-like body raised moldy arms and slammed his huge stony fists into the ground, sending out shockwaves.

"Uh… of course my, …my, Lord.", Gizmo groveled hoping his life wouldn't be ended by this large, glorious being. The shockwaves though caused stones and woodchips to fly off of the golem's body, _cutting_ Gizmo's face. "_Yeee-Ooow! Raggin' Fraggin' Smiggin' Kraggin'_!", snarled Gizmo, causing the Dragon Lord to look down to him. Gizmo felt his_ SLASH-ed_ face and grimaced. (_See? Slash! Ha ha!_)

"Oh? Did I hurt you? Here, allow me to….", muttered the Dragon Lord as he bent down and healed his new ally. "There, does it still hurt?"

"No….", muttered Gizmo, shocked by the act of kindness, his other master's hadn't given a damn about how he felt. "Uh… sir. Do you need more followers? 'Cause I know of some friend who'd like a new master.", Gizmo was thinking of his two friends, Mammoth and Jinx.

"I suppose.", muttered the Dragon Lord, impatient again.

"Great! Wait her for a sec! I'll go get 'em!", replied Gizmo happily. He activated his pack and used their spidery legs to carry him to where he knew his friends were hiding.

The Dragon Lord watched in amusement as his new servant gathered more servants to help his cause. The Dragon Lord turned and thought to himself, 'Might as well get going. If that guy's as smart as I think, he won't be coming back.' And without further waiting, the Dragon Lord ran off, his large legs carrying him farther than Gizmo would be able to walk.

Gizmo saw as the Dragon Lord ran off, his smile slipping away, he turned and continued sadly back to his other friends.

* * *

_LONDON- Sewer System, June 15th 2:13 P.M._

"Ron! Could you move any slower?", wondered Hermione as Ron kept her from moving too fast through the disgusting sewers. "I'd like to get out of these sewers soon, hopefully today."

"Well, Hermione, might I remind you that you chose to follow behind me?", asked Ron humorously.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Ron, could you maybe just, I don't know, walk faster?"

"Why Hermione! I never… would mean to walk slow. On purpose. The thing is….", began Ron.

"Oh shut up!", Hermione replied good-naturedly. She pushed him up against the side of the sewer tunnel and brushed past him. She didn't see Ron close his eyes contentedly for a moment.

"Fine, be that way.", sniffled Ron in jest after he had recovered.

"Don't worry, I will.", replied Hermione as she walked on. Ron quickly followed.

As they walked for what seemed for days they occasionally stopped and napped, trying to keep the sewer rats from nibbling on their bodies. They rested at short intervals, and kept trudging through the sewers, until they decided to exit them.

"Ron! Look, its an exit! See the light up ahead?", asked Hermione excitedly.

"Yeah.", breathed Ron. "Finally." They started to run towards the light. Finally, Hermione climbed up and out of the dirty sewers.

"Ron…. What's happened…?", asked Hermione in horror. Ron climbed up quickly to see what had scared Hermione so much.

"Oh… shit!", whispered Ron as he surveyed what had been the outskirts of London. Everything was black. Not just dark, but pitch-black. It was dark, everything was a shadow. The only lights were the random fires that littered the burning buildings.

"Do… you think the Order knows of this?", asked Hermione in fear.

"No, or at least I hope not. If they did they probably would have died….", muttered the shocked Ron. Hermione grabbed his arm and he didn't even register it.

"Ron… what do you think we should do now?", Hermione asked quietly. Ron shook his head. "What is that supposed to mean?", Hermione demanded.

"Well… I reckon we should continue on our plan…. We need to find this King Ganondorf… I think he might know where Harry is. He's probably training with him.", replied Ron carefully.

"Yes… I suppose….", replied Hermione, sounding very unsure of herself.

"Listen, Hermione, I know you're scared. I'm scared too, but we need to be brave. We have to find Harry okay? Then we'll be safe. I'm sure we'll find him and when we do…. Well, we'll find out then. Okay?", asked Ron.

"Yes… of course.", replied Hermione, still fearing what could happen to her and Ron.

"Get them!", cried out a gruff voice. Ron whirled around only to see a huge hulking creature holding Hermione. The creature was hunched over, covered in metal plates. The flesh of it was a rotting green color.

"Let go of her!", Ron screamed in panic. Hermione was also screaming. The evil creature grinned and threw her over his shoulder.

Another creature tried to grab Ron, but he dodged it. "Leave it!", snarled the first creature. Then they loped away, Ron crying out to let her go in vain. He tried running after them but it was futile. He spat bitterly on the ground and fell to his knees, crying in fear for Hermione. He pounded on the ground and cried for what had happened.

Eventually though he stood, and wiping the bitter tears from his eyes, he set after her, determined to rescue one of his best friends.

* * *

_ATLANTIC OCEAN, June 15th 4:53 P.M._

"_Yo ho, ho and a bottle o' rum_!", sang the captain of the S.S. Reeter. He tipped back a bottle of water and drank from it. He scanned the ocean and saw a strange man-like shape swimming towards the ship. "Eh? Whuss' all 'dis about'? Could it be? An actual mermaid? Yo ho! I can't believe it! Maties, would you look at that! In that there patch o' water! An actual mermaid! A true blue, bloody mermaid! I knew it! They bloody do exist! 'Oo would 'ave thought, eh?", cried the deep, gruff voice of Captain Riggs. He belonged to the British navy, sailing the ocean around Britain to keep his crew in shape.

"_Aye_, that be a mermaid, alright.", gasped a sailor on board. He peered over the edge with his fellow sailors and watched the strange creature.

Suddenly, more of the creatures came up. They were a scaly, slimy green, their gills were visible on the sides of their necks. They had fin-like ears, and powerful looking legs. They were all carrying spears. They all started screeching at once. The sailors covered their ears to drown out the unpleasant noise.

"_Blimey_!", gasped Captain Riggs. "They be tryin' to sink us!" He took out his pistol and blasted five of the creatures that were using their spears to pierce the metal hull. The captain laughed and shot three more. "Come on maties! Shoot them!", he cried.

The sailors obliged, and soon the waters were calm. "Look!", cried a sailor, pointing out towards the distant waves. "A whirlpool!" They all looked, and sure enough, a large whirlpool was being formed in the water.

Suddenly, a large blue, shadowy, demonic form rose up from the water. The sailors and their captain watched in fear as the creature turned towards them with fiery blood-red eyes. It waded the deep water and brought all six of its large, blue arms pushing the water towards the ship. The ship bounced on the waves.

"Watch out! It's gonna tip us!", cried a sailor. The sailors all panicked, scattering aboard the ship. The Captain, however, brought out his harpoon that had belonged to his great-grandfather. He aimed and shot it towards the huge blue creature.

The blue creature screamed, causing the sailor's ears to bleed. The Captain howled in pain as the creature yanked him out of the ship by pulling on the harpoon's rope. The creature ate the captain, and proceeded to destroy the boat.

The creature roared in delight at the mass loss of life he had taken. He scanned the surrounding ocean and saw a few surviving sailors that were trying to escape. The creature grinned in a then slowly submerged into the water, dragging the survivors with him. The dying sailors tried swimming upwards, but the creature's wake brought them downwards, where they drowned.

* * *

_CAPSULE CORPORATION, June 15th 7:18 P.M._

"So, _woman_, are you positive this'll work?", asked Vegeta, he was attending an important meeting with his fellow warriors.

"Yes. I've already told you, Kibito Kai wants us to. And, as Goku has supposedly been brought back to life, the Dragon Balls will be back as well.", replied Bulma as she fiddled with a round device.

"Oh? And let me guess, the original radar wouldn't work because it wasn't tuned or something of that nature?", Vegeta asked, unfolding his arms.

"Actually, yes. Giru has the old one, and as the old one was made for our planet, this planet is radically different. So, I'm making a new one.", replied Bulma looking for the last piece she needed.

Trunks and Pan walked into the room. "Well, Harry's okay, but I think he had Saiyan's on his planet, because there is another large increase of his power level. He claims that there was no Saiyan's… but, well, Pan and I saw him go Super Saiyan.", muttered Trunks, sitting at the small table Bulma was working on.

"What? But he's a human! I would've sensed him!", protested Vegeta.

"Yeah? Well he's a Saiyan alright, we saw his tail.", muttered Pan sitting next to Trunks.

"But that's impossible!", protested Vegeta once more.

"Technically it is… but after the Baby incident, I started studying DNA. I took cells from all the Saiyans and mixed them together to make an interesting liquid. The liquid was supposed to slowly turn cells into Saiyan cells.", muttered Bulma.

"What? Woman, I didn't give my permission for you to steal my cells!", bellowed Vegeta.

"Permission? May I remind you that I am the scientist, not you!", Bulma yelled back. She continued to work on the radar. "There! Finally, it's done!", Bulma yelled happily. She held up the radar, and sure enough, there was seven glowing dots.

"That's good. Now go get them.", a voice from behind them stated. As one the group turned and saw a tall robed man. He had dark hair and bright green eyes. He stood imperiously over them.

"And who are you?", sneered Vegeta. Vegeta stood to his full height and stared up at the new guy's chin.

"None of your concern. As you can see Bulma, I hold one Dragon Ball. I was sent by Kibito Kai to help you.", the person stated, pulling out the One-Star Dragon Ball….


	10. The New Order of the Twin Lamps

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story besides the great and very powerful Dnomyar! So… do you thinks he's great? Well, do you? You do? Wow! Oh…. You don't…. oh, okay….**_

_CAPSULE CORPORATION, June 15th 7:32 P.M._

"And since you don't believe me, I'll have to take my leave.", the man snarled as he gazed upon the disbelieving looks of Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks. "Although…. I think… Yes. I think I'll take a little gift for myself! I'll take your two young ones…. Yes… a Dragon Ball for two children… sounds fair… for me!", with that the figure disappeared, leaving Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma alone.

"Pan! Where are you?", cried out Trunks a moment later as the trio realized she wasn't there. "You don't think…?", Trunks asked to himself.

"Brat, he must've, otherwise she'd of answered by now!", snapped an irate Vegeta. "And guessing by what the bastard said, he probably kidnapped Harry as well!"

"What? No! I have to contain his DNA! It needs to be stabilized!", cried out Bulma in panic. The arguing Vegeta and Trunks turned to look at Bulma. "His Saiyan genes will attack his wizard side! He could die!"

"Die? Woman, he won't die, but he will develop a few… uh… abnormalities. Saiyan genes can mix well with any kind of genes.", snapped Vegeta, but his eyes were shining with amusement.

"And just what does that mean?", Bulma snapped back, her eyes also held hidden mirth.

"Woman, how many times must I say this? Saiyans are a warrior race! That means our genes mutate to allow us children with any female! It's a bit strange, but its like you said-", started Vegeta.

"You're right, it is strange, but we have more important things to do. We have to rescue Pan and Harry!", burst Trunks. He glared at his father and continued, "I suggest that we focus on that."

"Boy, don't you know anything? Pan and Harry are both warriors. They'll defeat him easily. We need to do nothing. We'll just await there arrival.", sneered Vegeta, as he folded his arms.

"Actually, we need the Dragon Balls. We get those, and we can wish everything was back to normal.", muttered Bulma to herself. "According to the radar the next ball is only a few miles from here. Vegeta, go fetch it." Vegeta glared at the two then powered up and flew away.

"Mom, do you think the dragon can grant that wish?", Trunks asked.

"I'm not positive, but its worth a shot, right? Anyway, Trunks, go get the one that's… over in… that direction?", asked Bulma, pointing west. "Here, take the radar, its only about an hour journey. Afterwards, get the rest."

Trunks took the radar and nodded to Bulma, "Right, I'll probably be back in a week or two."

"Have a safe journey, and watch out for those Bang Babies. I hear that they escaped from the area they were contained in. It was nearby after all. And… if you do run into one, gather some of their blood….", replied Bulma distractedly, typing something into her computer again.

Trunks sighed and gathered some food from the kitchen. He went back into the lab and took a capsule ship. He figured that he'd probably need it. He opened the capsule and got into it. As he drove it he thought about the past few days. He thought of training with Pan and Harry. He groaned realizing that they truly didn't need him. He put the ship on auto-pilot and began to meditate, he'd been lacking in his mental training lately.

Trunks envisioned his father, Vegeta, glaring at him. Vegeta moved forward with his fist forward. Trunks dodged it and kicked at him. Vegeta caught the foot and pulled it, throwing Trunks over his shoulder. Trunks threw multiple ki blasts at Vegeta, who simply knocked them aside.

Vegeta charged and threw his own ki blast at Trunks. Trunks foolishly evaded it and Vegeta was able to move directly behind Trunks. Vegeta grabbed Trunks and started to squeeze. Trunks grunted in pain as he started to lose energy. Trunks suddenly powered up, Trunks had gone Super Saiyan.

The newly empowered Trunks broke Vegeta's grasp and began to furiously punch and kick at Vegeta. Vegeta was thrown around like a rag doll, until he too went Super Saiyan. Vegeta started to dodge all of Trunks attack's.

Vegeta threw a hard punch at Trunks and the empowered Trunks powered down, and fell straight back into reality. Trunks opened his eyes and saw that he was nearing the next Dragon Ball.

* * *

_LONDON, ENGLAND- A Mall, June 15th 8:26 P.M._

The New Order of the Twin Lamps had awakened earlier to see both Ron and Hermione missing. Kingsley was very upset, especially as Dumbledore would be arriving that very day. Kingsley wandered the mall, turning over everything. He had yelled at Tonks and Fletcher, who had arrived just the other day.

"What I'd like to know, is just how the hell they got past all of the security? Are we such bad protectors that mere children can escape us?", screamed Kingsley at the Order. A figure appeared as Kingsley raged. Three figures actually appeared, if you want to be specific.

"Who got past security?", asked Dumbledore good-naturedly, suspecting it was the Weasley twins who he had just passed on the way in.

"Wha…? Oh, sir! It was Harry… first. Then Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They somehow got past us, …and you've met with the Twin Lamps and the Kitsune?", began Kingsley, at Dumbledore's curt nod he continued, "And their top guards!"

"Well, we all know that Potter has no care for rules.", sneered Snape, then he looked frightened and looked around him.

"What are you searching for Severus?", asked McGonagall, as she stared at the antics of Severus Snape.

"Nothing Minerva, just looking for… the other Weasley, the female one… wouldn't want to get hexed would I?", Snape muttered to himself.

Minerva McGonagall giggled to herself. Snape looked closely at her, but her face was the strictest he had ever seen. He started to mutter nervously then he put back on his guarded face. The two teachers tuned back into Dumbledore's calm chiding.

"Of course sir.", muttered Kingsley angrily. "Okay everyone! It's time for an Order of the Phoenix meeting!", called Kingsley.

About ten minutes later the meeting was ready to begin. As usual Dumbledore started off, "Okay, I have a few articles of business to discuss, then, if you have anything to add, you may. It seems that in light of recent… events, Voldemort has gone into hiding with the remainder of his Death Eaters. The Dark Mark that marks his followers have disappeared however, so if he has spies, they will not have the mark. Okay, anyone have anything to add to that? No?

"Okay then, while Voldemort has gone underground, these new villains have not. London has been taken for someone named Saruman. While I do not know who he is, we know that he controls the army that has subjugated lower England. Africa has been completely subjugated by three groups, Dagoth Ur, a creature calling himself Cell, and the New Cold Empire.

"We know next to nothing about them. Our allies in America have better luck, a group called the Justice League has freed the west coast and a company known as the Capsule Corporation has freed Mexico. Bang Babies have the east coast, and in Asia… well, we have heard nothing from Asia, but I'm afraid that I fear the worst. Yes Molly?", Molly Weasley had stood up.

"Professor Dumbledore, a group known as the Teen Titans have rescued northern England, and Ireland has been taken by the New Hyrulians.", said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you Molly, and the next thing… Harry and his two friends have gone missing. Apparently they left here and we do not know where they are. I need a group to search for them. Any volunteers? Ah, good of you Severus, and you Minerva, and… ah… Nymphadora!", at this, Nymphadora Tonks glared at Dumbledore, "And Alastor? Good, good. I'll give you your orders as soon as we are done here."

"Uh, sir, we have a captive Death Eater that wishes to join us, I think you should come speak with him later.", muttered Alastor Moody, also-known-as Mad-Eye Moody, for his electric-blue eyeball.

"Ah yes, I figured that more people would wish to leave Tom's service in the future, I'm just glad it has happened now. I'll see to him later though, as we still have more to cover here.

"Now, as Auror Kingsley here has allied us to the Twin Lamps, and the Kitsune, we'll all have to meet them tonight for a meeting. You are all dismissed until tonight. Except for Severus, Minerva, Alastor, and Nymphadora.", ordered Dumbledore.

After the other members were gone Dumbledore briefed the group. "Okay my friends, Harry and his friends may not be together, and they might have been captured, so I want you all to be very careful."

"Yes sir!", saluted Mad-Eye Moody, and then the quartet were off on their newest duty, rescue Harry Potter! Not all were happy of course, Severus Snape was actually close to tears. Tonks and McGonagall made note of that.

* * *

_IRELAND-Abandoned Castle, June 15th 10:09 P.M._

The throne room was indeed very old and very ratty, but as the new king would replace it much later, he didn't much care. The king was Ganondorf and he occupied all of Ireland. Or, at least the land of Ireland. His new subjects didn't quite believe in him as royalty.

"Bring 'em in!", he called, using his kind, commanding tone. His ugly moblin guards brought in a huge herd of people. Ganondorf looked down at them from his throne. "Why are you here?", sneered Ganondorf.

The group of people shuffled their feet nervously. They pushed an old man to the front of the group. "We… uh… we don't think that you have a right to command us….", stuttered the man nervously.

Ganondorf laughed. The moblin guards pulled out their spears, ready to slay the lot. Ganondorf raised his hand. "My people, my darling people. I am rescuing you from yourselves. If the armies of other world leaders came here, you would be slaughtered would you not? I am simply a man. A man who wishes to help your island country to greatness! So come, come and join my might with your might!" The people cheered. They had liked his speech and were going to join him. He put his other hand up and waved them out of his throne room. He turned to his advisor who was at his side. He grabbed the fifteen-year old head and sneered, "See, my dear little Zelda? They respect me because I'm a great man. People respected you because if they didn't, they'd die!"

"Shut the hell up you sick bastard! Link will come here and when he does, he'll destroy you!", burst Zelda who was upset at herself for being captured so easily.

"Oh? He will? He's dead I'm afraid. Don't worry though. You'll be a concubine for a very powerful supporter for me. Yes… you'll love Harry Potter, and if you don't, he'll make you!", laughed Ganondorf as he squeezed Zelda's face. After he let go she spat at him, causing him to backhand her. "Foolish child! Guards! Take her to room 176.… Have her tied up. I'll see to her later. I still have business here." Three moblin guards roughly grabbed her and dragged her to room 176.

The guards threw her in the room and she looked up at the room. She stood up and brushed her princess' dress. She pulled her long blonde-hair back and snarled in anger. Her blue-eyes gazed around the room in anger. There were numerous devices that could be used for torture.

"This _Harry_ must be a sick perverted bastard.", she whispers angrily to herself. She lies down on one of the beds, the good one, not the torture bed, and falls asleep….


	11. The White Hand

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story besides the great and super and/ or uber powerful Dnomyar! So… do you thinks he's great? Well, do you? You don't? Well fine then! Happy Fourth of July!

* * *

**_

**LONDON, ENGLAND- Outside of a Mall, June 16th 12:53 A.M.**

Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall had just left the Order of the Twin Lamp's headquarters and were stealthily traversing the dark, shadowy streets of London, searching for any signs of Potter, Granger, or Weasley.

"So… do any of you know where he might of gone?", asked Nymphadora as they snuck through a sleeping camp of the White-Hand Orcs. Alastor Moody turned to her and glared. "_What_?", she asked.

"Shut up….", growled Mad-Eye Moody, "Do you want to get us caught?" He thumped quickly on, not wanting her to answer back.

So the group of four moved quickly and quietly left the camp. As you know as these are adults, and a group of strict people, not counting Nymphadora of course, they have to have a fight. And fight they will, as soon as….

_CRACK_!

That. As you read the loud '_crack_' sound woke the White-Hand Orcs, and a very terrible fight took place. But you don't want to read that, do you? Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you though.

As soon as Nymphadora stepped on the trap made of small twigs, causing the loud noise and waking the Orcs from their sleep.

"What was that?", called out an Orc stupidly. "I can't see nothing… who's out there?"

"_Stupefy_!", cried Mad-Eye Moody. Pointing his wand at the grayish creature. The Orc fell back, stunned from Moody's spell.

"Attack!", called a huge Orc, pointing at the four wizards in their midst. At once the other Orcs stood and drew their rusty swords.

"Shit!", cried out Tonks as she dodged two Orcs at once. She cast stunning spells at them, causing them to be stunned. Three more Orcs moved forward to attack her. She hopped to one side to avoid a blade of one. She quickly shot stunners at the other two, while dodging the other one's blade. "_Stupefy_!", she cried stunning the last one.

She panted, slightly worn out. She frowned and concentrated on her legs, forming them to be much more muscular. She also expanded her chest, to allow for larger lungs. She was no longer panting and she started to bring down Orcs left and right.

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, were back to back, Snape casting moderately dark spells and McGonagall transfiguring the Orcs into rocks. They had to separate though when Tonks jumped towards them, striking an Orc that had jumped from the building top just above them.

"Thanks.", gasped McGonagall in shock. Tonks grinned and threw some more hexes at the Orcs that had gathered around Moody.

"Minerva, drink this.", commanded Severus, as he handed McGonagall a small vial of _'Pepper-Up Potion'_. Minerva took and drank the potion, then handed it back to Snape.

Moody was surrounded by Orcs, but thanks to Tonks, half were stunned, and the other half were lying on the ground. Suddenly, a man walked forward.

"I am Saruman of many colors. Why have you destroyed the main camp?", questioned the wizard, whose robe glittered.

"They attacked us.", sneered a disdainful Snape. He brushed his robes off and stood up straighter.

"I am sure that my troops are quite sorry. However, that still does not explain what you were doing in my camp in the first place.", replied the wizard.

"Our mission is none of your concern.", growled Moody, limping towards the glittering man who had called himself Saruman of Many Colors.

"Ah… but it is," disagreed Saruman, "for you see, this is my territory. So it is my concern."

"_STUPEFY_!", cried out Tonks, who had snuck around behind him. Saruman fell to the ground, not even suspecting that. Tonks suddenly jumped for joy, losing her current form and slipping into her normal body.

"Good job lassie, now Minerva, if you'd transfigure the man, we'll continue on our way.", grunted Moody as he kicked Saruman.

McGonagall did so and soon the group was on their way, but not before McGonagall transfigured the remaining Orcs into inanimate objects.

* * *

**SURREY, ENGLAND- Floating Castle, June 16th 6:54 A.M.**

Harry opened his eyes and blearily looked around. He saw Pan laying next to him on the bed. He sat up in shock. What had happened, he wondered as he looked at her sleeping form. He let out a gasp of relief when he realized that he wasn't naked. He got up though, shaken from his slight scare.

He looked around the room and realized that he wasn't at Capsule Corporation anymore. He saw the dark curtains hanging over a barred window. He walked around the room looking for a door, he was surprised not to find one.

"Pan… Pan? Pan! Pan! Wake up!", Harry told Pan as he lightly shook her awake.

Pan opened her eyes and looked up at Harry for a second, then- "Aaah! What're you doing in my room?", she screamed in shock as she covered herself. Reality sunk in, and she realized that not only was she wearing normal clothes, but she also wasn't in her room. "Harry? Where are we?", she asked looking at him.

"I don't know.", replied Harry seriously. "I think it's some sort of dungeon as I can't seem to find the door."

By now Pan was up and studying the room carefully, much as Harry had just done. "Well, I don't like it here, let's leave.", replied Pan.

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah? How will we leave? There is no door."

"Harry, you're an idiot, I'll just blast my way out.", replied a smug Pan.

"Oh? And I'm an idiot because I am unable to shoot ki blasts?", asked Harry, looking at Pan in confusion.

"No, you're an idiot because you're a _boy_.", replied Pan grinning, as she started blasting the walls. When the wall was gone both Harry and Pan gasped at the height they were at.

"Right, well, since I can't fly good, I guess you go and find Trunks, so he can help me.", replied Harry nervously.

"No need to, I can carry you.", replied Pan smirking at Harry. "Awww! Harry, you're blushing!"

"N-no, its just a bit chilly is all.", mumbled Harry. Pan grabbed him around the waist and took off.

Pan flew fast, trying to ascertain where they were at. She looked around at the ground and realized that she was lost. "Uh… Harry, since this is your world, could you tell me where we are?"

Harry nodded and replied, "I think… that we are just over… no way…. We're in England!"

"England? Where you are from?", asked Pan.

"Yes, the exact… uh, country!", replied Harry happily. He suddenly pushed away from Pan and dived down through the sky towards the ground.

"Harry! What are you doing? You can't fly yet!", screeched Pan as she watched Harry falling through the sky. If she had expected Harry to reply then she was sorely disappointed as Harry started to curve through the sky- flying! "What the-? Oh! His Saiyan genes must be affecting him!", she gasped. Then she smiled and flew down to fly alongside of him.

"I'm flying Pan! I'm really flying!", screamed Harry as he flew unaided in the morning sky. Pan and Harry flew the rest of the morning away….

* * *

**ENGLAND- Countryside, June 16th 8:08 A.M.**

The Dragon Lord had been watching the two strange birds that had been flying for quite a long time before he began to walk again. The Dragon Lord had finally learned how to change his form, he simply had to will it, of course, he stayed in his golem form so that he would be able to exact revenge much easier.

He began meandering on, searching the dark, decaying, countryside of England for any oddities, unfortunately, he had already found several. Strange red kappa's had attacked him, and weird humanoids were slowly following him, admiring his odd golem body.

"That's it! Why in the name of Merlin are you following me?", ground out the Dragon Lord.

"We are formerly the druids of Okina, and we follow you because you are like the trees, with your green color.", replied the group, indicating his mossy green armor..

"And I am Azusa, I traveled with them because I chose to. If my presence bothers you then I am sorry, but I will not leave.", replied a dark-haired lady wearing golden robes.

"No… no you do not bother me, I just wanted to know why you all were following me.", replied the Dragon Lord, and then he started off again. Azusa and the druids followed after the mighty golem.

The Dragon Lord continued and walked on, then he saw a large group of creatures rushing towards him. He saw that they were carrying a human with them. The Dragon Lord narrowed his eyes. "They interfere with my work. They will die."

The Dragon Lord rushed towards the strange zombie-like creatures. He began punching with his huge golem arms. He felt an odd magic flow through him. He watches as he grows to be twice his current size. The Dragon Lord grins and began to thrash to creatures.

He nimbly takes the sleeping human and began to crush the remaining creatures. The creatures started to fight back though, a particularly large creature rose on its hind legs and struck the Dragon Lord's arm, instantly the Dragon Lord began shrinking, a second later the Dragon Lord grew again.

The Dragon Lord started screaming, causing the decaying land to sprout into a small forest. The Dragon Lord struck the creature, and it died, screeching like it was from hell. The Dragon Lord saw the druids finish killing the smaller creatures.

"Take the girl, we shall teach her. And… druids… I would like you to teach me as well.", replied the Dragon Lord after the battle.

"Ah, so you are interested in our teachings?", asked Azusa who was sitting on the ground. "You liked my magic perhaps? You liked being large?"

"Partly… my mother has recently been killed… and… well… I feel like I need knowledge.", replied the golem.

"That's interesting… yes… I suppose I will stay with you for a while, and I think your fan club will follow you anywhere.", chuckled Azusa. "For now though, I think we should rest in this beautiful forest."

And so the group rested, but the Dragon Lord had many questions running through his mind, how had he created a forest? What were those zombie-like creatures? Why was the once beautiful countryside of England dead? And why on earth was Hermione Granger being carried by those foul creatures?


	12. Seriously, its Sirius

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story besides the great and super and/ or uber powerful Dnomyar! I also own the universe. Or, actually I did, but I traded it for an advanced copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince…. Then I traded that for my very own flobberworm! It died.

* * *

_**

**RUSSIA, Secret Laboratory, June 16th 11:53 A.M.**

"I think we've gotten it! The secret is out!", cried out a man wearing a white lab coat. He held out a rather small vial of purple liquid. "This is what activates latent X genes in humans!"

"Latent X genes?", asked his assistant, peering at the vial skeptically.

"Yes, the X gene, you know, the gene that gives mutants their powers!", exclaimed the man happily.

"Professor, does this mean that we, and by that I mean anyone- can become these mutant-thingies that you're always talking about?", questioned the assistant, twirling a lock of her dark hair idly.

"Well… at least in theory… yes. I'm not entirely sure whether the effects are permanent or not. All I know is that this will mutate mutants and humans alike.", replied the man who was identified as a professor.

"Will it… mutate animals as well?", prompted the assistant.

"Well…. Yes. It'll mutate anything, even bacteria.", replied the Professor as he set the vial back onto the table. His faced scrunched in thought, "Hmmm… now that I think on it, perhaps I should attempt to remove that flaw…."

"Oh, that won't be needed, Professor, I'm gonna take all of your research!", snarled the assistant, huge, black wings sprouting from her back.

"Wh-what do you mean?", asked the Professor in fear.

"I'm evil incarnate, I'm gonna shake things up!", replied the assistant as dark, beautiful wings erupted from her back. "And now… you die!" Screams shook the compound and then all fell silent, as the Dark Angel stole that which she needed.

"What next…? Ah yes… _Mirari_… the legendary magical device offering power to any who wield it…. Where could it be though…?", wondered the Dark Angel as she craned her neck, as if trying to see from her position where it could be. "Aha! Of course…. Mirari, you'll be mine… then this planet shall fail, just as Dominaria had failed!" And then, although its pointless to tell you, she began to laugh, not a happy laugh, but rather a dark, evil laugh.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION- Timeless**

"_Damn! Shit, damn, crap, mother fu_-", the man was interrupted by a loud cough. The man, twirled and saw a stocky blue little man with a halo over his head. "Ah! King Kai, terribly sorry about that, its just… well, the… what did you call it? Oh yeah, the _'Big Bang Gas'_ and the _Mirari_ were stolen and… well… they were used."

"_Damn! Shit, damn, crap, mother fu_-", snarled King Kai, this time, the other man interrupted.

"I know! The demon multiplied the vial and caused about two-thousand _'Big Bangs'_ around the world! Then, she created twelve copies of the Mirari! She then placed them, one in every continent, the remainders were spread around, one in England, one in the ocean, anyway, if Goku doesn't finish his training, we're all gonna lose!", the man said.

"Sirius, this is getting serious!", he paused, seeming to think, before he started chuckling, "Sirius! Serious! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! My goodness, ha ha ha ha ha!", King Kai shrieked with laughter.

"Not funny.", snapped Sirius, King Kai however, paid no attention and continued to laugh. "Still not funny."

"Ha…. Er… yes I suppose you are right. Things are starting to heat up. If things get too bad though, I could petition for the use of the '_Universal Reset Button'_", replied King Kai scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"A what?", asked Sirius in confusion.

"The _'Universal Reset Button'_. My goodness, you wizards certainly are… um… oh well…. Anyway, whenever things get too out of control, the Supreme Kai can activate the 'Reset' to reset the world.", replied King Kai.

"That's awfully convenient, don't you think?", asked Sirius shrewdly, looking at the Kai, as if trying to ascertain whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Most definitely, but that isn't the point Sirius, the point is, if things get too out of control, the Multiverse will be reset.", replied King Kai, watching as two white fluffy ghost-clouds spirited by.

"Er… again with the words, what's a 'multiverse'?", Sirius asked, shaking his, trying to wake his brain up.

"The Multiverse is the entire scope of which we are only a small part of. Think of it like… a hierarchy, the Milkyway Galaxy is only a very tiny part of the Multiverse. On our scale though, the Milkyway Galaxy is huge! Understand?", explained King Kai.

"No.", replied Sirius.

"Argh! Okay, fine…. There are currently over eight-hundred billion sentient races in all of the Multiverse. Before all of this meddling happened, only two existed on earth.", replied King Kai.

"Two? You mean muggles and wizards?", asked Sirius.

"No, I mean humans and merfolk. Only those two have created societies.", replied King Kai.

"What about the vampires?", wondered Sirius.

"Eh? Oh, they're considered to be humans, same with goblins, elves, dwarves, and veela.", replied King Kai.

"How are goblins considered human? And dwarves are extinct.", replied Sirius confidently.

"Ah! Humans evolve… and dwarves are most certainly not extinct!", snapped King Kai.

"What do you mean?", Sirius asked quickly. He had been searching for the mysteries of earth for a while, but all King Kai would ever say was, 'Hmmm….'.

"Hmmm….", was King Kai's reply.

"Fine…. Explain more about this reset button, and the multiverse.", added Sirius.

"Again?", asked King Kai incredulously. He shook his head and replied, "On most planets, there is no life, on about half, there is life, but its not sentient, and on about one out of seventy-five there is one sentient life form.

"That would mean of course, that there are so many different planets out there…. This Portal Mage… he's not really breaking dimensional barriers… he's only been in this dimension. Anyway, do you understand now, Sirius?", asked King Kai.

"Yes…. My head hurts though. So, are you going to use the reset button?", questioned Sirius.

"Oh my, I hope not. In fact, the most we'll do is contain him and hope for the best.", replied King Kai. "Especially with the Big Bangs and the multiple Mirari's. I just don't see how we can win this… and the worst part… the worst part is this is only the beginning. That means that fate and destiny is involved, and I despise them! They're why I died in the first place! I think that perhaps that your Godson is important for the future.", muttered King Kai.

"What do you mean, King Kai?", Sirius asked quickly.

"I'm not sure.", replied King Kai, his face closed and stormy.

"Oh.", replied Sirius, he sat down and got lost in his thoughts, just as King Kai seemed to have done.

* * *

**ENGLAND, June 16th 1:28 P.M.**

"Pan! What's happening?", screamed Harry. The two had just flew through some thick purple smoke.

"I don't know! We'd better land though! I can hardly see!", she yelled back.

"Okay!", he shouted, and the two of them began their descent. Once on ground they lay panting.

"Harry… I'm so… sleepy… I'm gonna take… a short… nap….", muttered Pan as she settled herself on the ground.

"Me… too….", whispered Harry, his eyelids falling shut.

* * *

**ENGLAND, Countryside, June 16th 1:33 P.M.**

The Dragon Lord and his group, not to mention their sleeping ward were surrounded by the gas so quickly they had not even known what had happened.

"Lord! What was that smoke?", asked a druid.

"I'm not… sure.", replied the Dragon Lord. "It may have been a sign of wizards… but I'm not entirely sure."

"I think… that someone is messing with natural order.", replied a very unhappy Azusa. "Natural order should not be tampered with."

The Dragon Lord frowned and replied, "You think I'm natural?"

"Is that rhetorical?", Azusa asked of the Dragon Lord.

"No, it simply requires a yes or no….", the Dragon Lord was cut short as he, and his companions fainted. Most likely caused by the purple smoke. No, really, they passed out due to the smoke. Really!

* * *

**EARTH, June 16th 2:00 P.M.**

And so, the new era of the world has been ushered in by the Dark Angel. Why it had been done was still unknown, but due to both the influences of the Mirari and the 'Big Bang' chemicals, normal humans were transforming, becoming different.

Human evolution had just been fast-forwarded. For good or for ill, these questions remain to be seen. What follows can only be guessed, but you are very fortunate…. I am here to tell you of the results of the dangerous chemicals and the insanity-causing Mirari. Aren't you the lucky ducky?

Dnomyar watched the events with an apathy he had experienced before. He knew what would happen. He had seen Dominaria, he knew what would happen to this planet. He also knew of the chemicals that would further mutate his subjects. He knew that he would have to compete with this angel now.

Dnomyar sighed and went to his 'zoo'. He looked at the various cages. He saw the one labeled 'Raven'.

"My dear little birdie… wakey wakey….", he whispered in her ear.

Raven opened her eyes and jumped backwards. "Give me my clothes.", she whispered harshly.

"No, I'm not done with you yet.", replied Dnomyar coldly. "You will break… and I will have your father's alliance."

"Fool… the Dark Angel works with him…. He only wants to destroy-", Dnomyar eyes glinted red in anger and he back-handed her and she was knocked into the bars of the cage.

Dnomyar eyes went back to normal, as he looked at her, it was in pity now. He sighed then said, "Fine, here's your clothes… I would've thought those ugly red marks would link you to him…." He left her and she quickly got dressed. He had no idea that she was simply a portal to her father. Silly Dnomyar.

"Mother… help me… just this once….", whispered Raven. No one answered though, and she knew she was alone. She sighed and used the powers that she kept in reserve. She escaped that evil place but she had appeared in a dark swamp. She then fainted from exhaustion….


	13. Raising the Stakes

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story besides the great and super and/ or uber powerful Dnomyar! I also own the universe. Or, actually I did, but it was stolen by Count Olaf. Then Sunny bit it in half. I cried for a week afterwards. Some good news though, soon, I'll own Sunny, and then… then I'll get my revenge!

* * *

**_

**EARTH, New Orleans, June 16th 4:05 P.M.**

"Are all of the systems ready?", asked a general. He was safely indoors at the command helm, that means, of course, that he was commanding something.

"Yes sir, all systems are ready.", replied a soldier. The soldier, however, was on the front lines. Which was really rather unfortunate.

It had been about two hours since the 'Big Bangs' that had taken place, so many explosions, and those who weren't affected by the gas were either dead, or having to fight them off all by themselves. Currently, a former member of the Justice League was attacking New Orleans. I say former because when one mutates into an insane creature, you can hardly expect him to be on a team in which it'd be hard enough to be sane.

"Ha! Y'all can't stop me now!", cried out a huge man riding a huge blue bull. The man was from Texas, where he had called himself the 'Dust Rider'. Now though, due to the mutations caused from the 'Big Bang', he had mutated into a giant, and his horse mutated into a huge blue bull. In fact, he looked rather similar to a popular folk-hero. Which, when you stop and think about, is really, really, ironic.

"On the count of three!", instructed the general, he was sweating, he didn't want to have to do this. He was of course referring to the tanks that were on the battlefield, he really didn't want to authorize such violence. By that, I mean he didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Here I come!", bellowed the huge man, he shook his large, bearded head and roared.

"One!", counted off the general.

"Die, little men!", bellowed the man, charging towards the army, the general gulped.

"Three, three, three! Shoot damn it!", ordered the general, worried that some of his men might die. The tanks shot, and the giant was brought down, five gaping holes throughout his body. The blood poured out of the giant man's body. Yes, gushed, for these were not merely 'flesh wounds', no, these were life or death wounds, and it seemed as if they were most definitely the latter choice.

"Holy….", whispered the general in horror, he hadn't meant to kill the man, he clenched his fists in anger. That was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen..

"Argh… curse y'all!", groaned the dying giant. He fell forwards, rippling the street.

"Men… men, clear the b-body.", ordered the green general, he had hardly expected this sort of thing to happen. He quickly left the control center to contact the Justice League, he would have to explain his actions, and to be perfectly honest, he had a perfect reason..

He walked past the recreational room and saw that the television was on. He stepped in the room to watch for a minute.

The newscaster was speaking monotonously, "And it seems that all over the world, hidden occult groups calling themselves 'wizards' are emerging from their hiding places. General Hebert is calling for war against these 'illegally' hidden citizens. He also is campaigning for a war against the newly arrived denizens from the so-called 'alternate dimensions'. About half of the U.N. agrees with him, as these newly arrived 'people' have been up to mischief since they've been here.

"There are those however, who have protested such a war. They claim that there must be a reason for such happenings.

"In other news, the recent explosions of gas all over the world has yet to be identified, but viewers are to be cautioned, the gas is highly unpredictable, some have died, while others have mutated into sickly beings. Even more still have developed 'super powers'.

"And when we come back-", continued the newscaster, the general stopped listening and walked on to the communication room, lost deep in thought.

* * *

**CENTER of the EARTH, June 16th 4:15 P.M.**

She ran, faster than she had ever ran before. She was lost, tired, and confused. One minute she had been dead, the next, well, the minute she was running for her life. She wasn't even sure of her name anymore.

_T… Ty… Te… Ta…. No_, she had no idea who she was.

She was traveling fast though, rushing through the earth. She called it running, because it was similar to running. It wasn't running, because she seemed to slip right through the earth. She was one with the earth.

She didn't know why she was alive, she had suddenly awoken, barely minutes before. She had flashes of memories, but that was it- colors! Red lights! A large object! She was confused by the images, as they didn't provide her with any useful information.

She slipped through the rocks, not heading in any particular direction, but then she sensed it. She wasn't sure what 'it' was, but she certainly intended to find out. She slipped upwards, away from the edge of the earth. She actually moved quite quickly, and she was there within minutes.

She felt the waves of magic come from the object, so she took it, she took one of the Mirari copies and ran with it. Again, when I say 'ran', I of course, mean slipped through the cracks of the earth. She went back to her personal lair, her home, with the Mirari copy in tow.

* * *

**ENGLAND, five miles from Surrey, June 16th 7:36 P.M.?**

Harry woke with a groan. He stood and gasped at the large pain he felt in his legs. Great, he thought, broken legs. Instead, he started to fly, not much, just enough so he wouldn't have to walk anywhere.

Then it hit him, Pan! He looked anxiously around for her, but he was unable to locate her. He then focused his eyes on his surroundings. He gasped in shock. No way, he thought, no freakin' way!

It was a huge statue of himself! He looked at the base of the statue and read the plaque. It read:

In honor of The-Boy-Who-Saved-The-Earth. Harry James Potter, born a hero, died a hero. We must never forget his sacrifice, for only he was able to prevent the destruction of the Mecha-Tree, source of life.

Harry just gaped at it. Suddenly, it flickered, and disappeared. He looked around in bewilderment, wondering where it had gone. He started walking… walking? He looked down, and sure enough, his legs were healed. He looked around, thoroughly confused. He continued walking in the direction he was facing.

* * *

**ENGLAND, London- Outside of London, June 16th 9:38 P.M.**

The Harry Potter Search Party woke up. They did not know why they had fallen asleep, only that they had not wanted to. They tried to remember why they had fallen asleep.

"I'm not sure… I think… I think there was… a purple mist….", replied Tonks.

"Aye, I'm sure that there was.", grunted Mad-Eye Moody.

"Well, whatever it was, it does not excuse us for sleeping on the job!", snapped McGonagall.

"Don't need to yell at me!", protested Tonks, upset that McGonagall would be so upset to actually scold them!

"I-I apologize, I'm just upset that we fell asleep for no apparent reason.", replied an abashed McGonagall.

"We didn't fall asleep for 'no reason'. See this light layer of purple dust? It put us to sleep, of that I'm certain. I would however, like to know why I can see much better than I could before?", asked Snape, who could indeed see much better. He could see the trees way off in the distant.

"What d'you mean?", Tonks asked, curious to know what he thought.

"I'm not sure….", he replied vaguely.

Tonks stood up and she toppled straight over. "What the…?", she wondered. She stood, much slowly this time. She moved her arm up and down, except, to Moody and McGonagall it seemed as if the arm stayed still. Snape and Tonks saw that it moved incredibly fast. "Whoa!", she gasped.

"Whoa? Whoa what?", wondered McGonagall.

"My arm! Can't you see? It's a blur!", replied the shocked Tonks.

"Right," replied McGonagall replied tersely, "We need to get going now."

"Indeed.", agreed Mad-Eye Moody, standing on his peg-leg.

And so the group began to move again, Tonks moving very slowly, to talk with Snape.

"So, do you have any theories?", she asked straight away. He shook his head in negative. "Oh.", she responded, clearly disappointed.

"I'm not a genius, you know.", replied Snape snidely.

"I know, I was just hoping….", she replied gloomily, Snape didn't reply, he had no idea how to deal with a female, even one that was clearly upset. He just gulped nervously, composed himself, put on his sneer and continued on.

Mad-Eye Moody had of course, witnessed the entire scene, much to his own amusement.

* * *

**ENGLAND- Forbidden Forest, June 16th 10:53 P.M.**

Link walked carefully through the forest, not quite sure where he was at. He had fought several giant spiders, and about thirty centaurs were knocked unconscious. Link carried his sword carefully, ready to strike at any moment. He carried his shield almost carelessly, but if you looked closely you could tell he could move it in an instant.

Another acromantula wave poured from the dark trees, and this time Link had a rough time taking care of them all. He had noticed, ever since he had reawakened, his strength had increased dramatically.

He lunged quickly at the largest group, killing two, but the rest quickly escaped. Another one jumped at him, while another shot a silky substance at him. Link used his Mirror Shield to reflect the web back at the spider, at the same time, he sliced the jumping acromantula. Link then jumped, striking the web-covered spider.

The remaining spiders fled, but not before Link shot a few with his arrows. Link felt as if he should be tired, which, technically, he should be. Due to the 'Big Bang' gas though, he was barely even winded.

Link didn't know what to do though, he'd been trapped in this forest for quite a long time, and he didn't quite know which way was out, indeed, he didn't even know if he was heading the right way or not. When he thought of the Lost Woods he realized that this place truly was a maze.

* * *

**ENGLAND, June 16th 11:22 P.M.**

Ron didn't know what to do. He was flying! And he didn't know how to land! After his 'nap', which was induced by the 'Big Bang', he had grown wings, which he quickly figured out to use, in order to find Hermione much more quickly. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to land. So now he was stuck in the sky, unable to sleep, and all because of Harry.

So, as he drifted, he thought. Normally, Ronald Bilius Weasley didn't think, it was much easier not to. If there was a problem he'd just try and get past it, no thinking involved. Now though, now it was not a good time to think, so that's what he did. It just sort of happened. He thought of Transmogrification, the laws of alchemy, he thought of his odd feeling he got whenever he was around a girl, and he even thought of Harry's study of alternate dimensions.

At the thought of Harry, Ron got a bit angry. How dare he leave like that! It's all his fault that Hermione is lost! Then he faltered, he knew that it wasn't truly Harry's fault. It was all You-Know-Who's fault! Yes, someday, someday You-Know-Who will pay! Ron would make sure of that.

Ron had been descending so he had to flap his wings to get higher, but he was soon able to relax them, gliding along with the currents. That brought him to another question, just how did he know how to fly? The knowledge had just seemed to come naturally, which, while really cool, left him to wonder just how it was done.

He supposed it could be a wandless spell, but he didn't cast any spell, accidental, or purposeful. So his thinking only caused him to become even more confused, which, of course is not good. Because, like I had said earlier, Ron tries not to think, and all of this thinking was snowballing and if Ron doesn't watch it, his inner genius might show….


	14. Hermione's Lesson

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story besides the great and super and/ or uber powerful Dnomyar, or was it the awesomely lame Dnomyar? I also own the universe. Or, actually I did, but it was lost in baggage claim… a pity, really, I could have sold it. Or traded it for an advance copy of the new Harry Potter book. Or I could have given it as an engagement present….

* * *

**_

**CAPSULE CORPORATION- June 17th 5:03 A.M.**

It had taken Trunks a long time to gather all seven of the Dragon Balls, especially when he crashed his car, that had to be the low point, he had actually fallen asleep while driving! He couldn't believe it! Then he was attacked by hordes of strange mutated creatures. And, as if that weren't enough, he had developed an abnormal ability… he had very sharp claws…. His fingernails had grown, becoming longer and sharper.

And while the claws had undoubtedly useful, Trunks couldn't help but feel that they were wrong somehow. He wasn't sure why, but the claws felt too long, like they should not have been there, and he kept on wanting to blast them off. He had ignored that, but it was raging, raging and telling him, warning him… but of what…?

And as long as he wasn't sure, he would keep them, the claws could cut through steel! It was as if they were made from an unearthly material.

He was heading home now, carrying all seven of the Dragon Balls with him. Subconsciously, he worried about both Pan and Harry, they would be alright, he told himself. Presently though, he had to worry about the man who was flying behind him.

The man behind Trunks was wearing a blue suit with a red cape and red… underwear…? He also had a large 'S' on his shirt. Trunks wondered why the man had been flying after him, so he turned abruptly and looked directly at the man, he then said, "What?".

The man who had been following Trunks had to stop quickly, as Trunks had shocked him into numbness. "Huh?", the man asked stupidly, his mouth open slightly.

"You've been following me, I'm sick of it, so, tell me what you want, so I can fly in peace.", Trunks snapped, ticked that the man was being an idiot.

"Well, I was wondering who you were….", replied the man.

"Who I am is none of your concern.", sneered Trunks in annoyance, he just wanted to be home! Why couldn't Goku ever teach him Instant Transmission, wondered Trunks.

"Actually, it does, I'm a member of the Justice League, and I've been following you-", started the man.

"I noticed.", Trunks interrupted darkly.

"I've been following you," continued the man as if he had not been interrupted at all by Trunks. "And I noticed that you are extremely strong, and you may have noticed that purple gas? It's been making people go insane. I was wondering if you would help out the Justice League."

"Hmm… no.", replied Trunks angrily. He was even more worried about Pan and Harry now… purple gas… they could have gone insane! His face paled, he could go insane! He knew that if he went insane, his family would need the Dragon Balls! He quickly left the unnerved man behind him as he rushed back to where he knew his mother was. He also knew that at least she'd be safe.

* * *

**ENGLAND, seven miles from Surrey, June 17th 7:43 A.M.**

Harry had been walking in circles, he was thoroughly confused, it seemed that every few moments, cities, people, and creatures, would appear and disappear at random. What was even stranger, was that he could talk and influence them, which ruled out the possibility of visions. He supposed that he could be seeing the future, or even the past, but he figured that he would need a crystal ball to do such a thing.

As it was, he had no idea where he was, or what was going on. It did seem that the changes were going slower now, almost as if he himself were influencing events. He would be in a… place… and he would wish not to be, and voila! He would no longer be there. And now, he was focusing on staying in one place longer, because this place seemed to be safe, and he was still here.

So, in any case, he was lost, but at least now he seemed to have some control over things. Suddenly though, the world seemed to dissolve and reform once more. Harry snarled, it was happening again! Harry quickly focused his energies to stop the transition. He strained his muscles, trying to stay where ever he was.

But then, the energy slipped out of his grasp and the world dissolved anyway. He groaned and closed his eyes from exertion. He finally took control of his breathing and looked around at his new destination. He gasped in shock.

* * *

**ENGLAND- Countryside, June 17th 9:56 A.M.**

A little while after the 'Big Bang Gas' had entered the nostrils of everyone on earth, the Dragon Lord, Azusa, Hermione, and his entourage awoke. The Dragon Lord had an unpleasant awakening.

"YIKES! What's going on here?", screamed the high-pitched squeal of Hermione Granger. She had awoken to see a huge golem laying off to the side. She also noticed that these people were not those foul-smelling creatures from before. She was still scared though, she had only ever read about golems, and that was in an illegal book.

"What's wrong?", grumbled the Dragon Lord. "Huh…? My voice…. It's changed…." And indeed, it had changed, before he still had his snobbish voice, but now he had a deep rumbling voice. Like the rumbling of the earth itself.

"Eek! It can talk?", wondered Hermione in surprise.

"Ah, good morning, child. The Dragon Lord has rescued you from the odd zombie-like creatures.", murmured Azusa happily.

"They were Nim, creatures from my world.", stated a strange looking person. His skin seemed to be grafted with metal. "Hello, my name is Kuloks, and I am a sylvok druid. I hail from the bottom of the Tangle."

"Hello stranger, I too am a druid, though I hail from Kamigawa. The golem is the Dragon Lord, the screaming girl is… well, we've only just met. And these are my students. The left Master Dosan to travel with me.", the golden-dressed woman told the man. "And today we are going to study the mysteries of green magic."

"Really? Would you mind if I listened? I can never know too much of my heritage.", the man called Kuloks asked.

"I don't see why not. Hey, girl, would you like to learn something new?", asked Azusa. Hermione nodded her head. "Then come over here. Dragon Lord, are you ready?" The Dragon Lord said yes and so Azusa began to teach the group of the magic of nature. The first thing they had to do was introduce themselves.

"Nature, it is many things, but foremost is this, nature believes in following your instinct. Tell me Student Hermione, if you discovered a beautiful flower, what would you do?", asked Azusa.

"Well, I suppose I would admire it.", replied Hermione, she was nervous, you could tell, but she was starting to feel much more comfortable.

"Admire it, eh? See, most of us here would admire the flower. Red magic drives people to destroy, so that is how green and red differ. Now, just because we would admire nature does not mean we wouldn't make it prettier. A lot of us here would do just that.", explained Azusa.

"Azusa, sorry to interrupt, but I'm confused. Why would we make it prettier? Why not make it live longer?", wondered Hermione

Azusa raised an eyebrow. "Ah…. Tell me child, what do you value most?"

"Kn-knowledge, why?", stammered Hermione.

"Ah… a blue-aligned person, huh?", sneered a student.

"Nature-hater!", sneered another. Soon more students joined in the name calling. Azusa, Kuloks, and the Dragon Lord frowned while Hermione looked at the students that were yelling at her in fear.

"Students! Tell me, why do your instincts tell you to yell at her?", asked Azusa sternly.

"She hates nature.", supplied one. The other students nodded.

"Ah… but does she…? Do you remember her answer about the flower?", asked Azusa. The students looked uneasily at each other. "You forgot, huh? Well, she would admire the flower, that means she does not hate nature."

"Well… she'd rather have cities all over the place!", shouted another student.

"No I wouldn't!", denied Hermione. Azusa looked shrewdly at her.

"Well Hermione, it looks like my students were wrong, you're not blue-aligned. In fact, I bet most of you world in unaligned. You do have a strong tendency towards blue though, but contrary to what my students think, that is not a bad thing. If you would like to learn more about blue magic, come and talk to me. For now though, we are talking about green magic."

And so she continued to teach her students about green magic. And though the students were slightly wary of Hermione they still respected her. The Dragon Lord was confused, he wondered if he was aligned to a color at all. He only knew of three so far, green, red, and blue. He didn't think he fit in with any of those categories, at least not directly.


	15. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story besides the great and super and/ or uber powerful Dnomyar, or was it the awesomely lame Dnomyar, I can't seem to remember quite right….**_

_Author's Note: And now… the return of… Terra!

* * *

_

**ENGLAND- London, Abandoned Wastes, June 17th 12:36 P.M.**

Cyborg was pissed. He wasn't able to contact any of the titans! He had repeatedly tried, but each time had failed. He just didn't understand why he couldn't reach them. Even now, with his satellite-powered communicator, he still couldn't contact anyone.

Add that the strange purple gas that had spread all around, and to his power cell powering down… well, in short, he would be shutting down soon. And if that happened.

Cyborg shuddered, he didn't want to think of the unpleasantness of his situation. He sighed and once again tried to contact the titans. Suddenly, it connected! "Hello? This is Cyborg! Who is this?", cried Cyborg into the communicator.

"Who…? Who…? Who…?", whispered a guttural voice.

"No….", whispered Cyborg in shock. "Terra…? Is… that you…?"

"T…t…t…. Terra… yes… that is… my… n-name….", stated the quiet graveled voice.

"Terra, where are you?", demanded Cyborg. He was frantically using all of his locating equipment to find her position.

The voice coughed and stated, "Dark…. Smelly…. Dirt…."

Cyborg sighed. "Listen, try to figure out where you are, I'm using a Locator now."

"Under…. Earth…. Pretty here…. Nice toy…. I… feel… I feel… weird.", Terra whispered, for Cyborg was now entirely sure it was her.

"Terra, my Locator says you're…. Underneath me! Go up from where you are!", ordered Cyborg.

"Up… up… up… up!", giggled Terra. She fluidly moved through the cracks of the earth. She carried her little Mirari 'toy' along with her.

"Terra! The other way, you're going the wrong way!", Cyborg interrupted. Terra immediately turned around and zoomed through the rocks, traveling faster than ever. Suddenly, Cyborg heard a distant rumbling. Then the floor burst up and a huge towering monster was in front of him!

"Ack!", the creature screeched huskily. "Sunlight!", the creature slowly blinked its over-large blue eyes. It shook its yellow-brown fur and large chunks of rock flew off. The creature was a hulk but it wasn't fat, it was mostly bony. And… it was quite clearly female. The creature slowly began to change. It transformed from a large dirty monster into a large female.

"Terra…?", wondered Cyborg.

"Yes….", whispered the creature. It looked at him carefully.

"Whoa… you look good!", complimented Cyborg. He looked at her and then said, "You could use a shower though.

Terra just looked at him blankly. "I… look… good…?", she wondered.

Cyborg just nodded. Terra gave him a lop-sided grin, "I remember you now…."

"Yo, you mean you didn't know who I was?", asked the shocked Cyborg. Terra nodded her head. "But then why'd you come?", he asked.

"You knew my name. That's how. Oh, and you look good too.", she replied. She looked at herself. "Whoa, I'm huge!"

Cyborg was blushing until that last part, he then ducked his head to keep himself from commenting on that. "Er… anyway, Terra, I don't have anymore energy. I'm gonna shut-down soon. I used the rest trying to locate you."

"Hmmm…?", asked Terra who was still admiring herself. "Oh, my toy will power you up. Whenever I hold it I feel recharged!"

"Really? Can I see it?", asked Cyborg. Terra nodded and handed it to Cyborg. "Wow! This is good, and look! I'm already half-way full!"

"Well… hurry…. I want my toy back soon, please….", whined Terra. She felt completely empty inside without it. Cyborg looked at her in confusion as she eyed him suspiciously. He handed it back to her after he was finished.

"Whoa! I feel stronger than ever!", gushed Cyborg. "Even more than the time I got an upgrade!"

"Upgrade?", wondered Terra.

Cyborg grimaced. "Yeah, but it had to be taken out due to my own oversights. Can you believe it? I got to be just like bird-boy!", he replied laughing at the last bit.

"Bird-boy… Robin.", whispered Terra. "Beast Boy… no…. What… did I do…?"

"Er… I think, I think you should wait until everyone is here….", replied Cyborg nervously.

"No! I… I must know….", she replied morosely.

"Well… after you… after you… betrayed us, you helped kill Slade. So… we set up a memorial for you, vowing to someday revive you.", Cyborg muttered quietly.

"I knew it!", Terra cried. She looked at Cyborg with tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm sorry… after Beast Boy said that I had no friends… I just… I just….", Terra broke down crying while Cyborg was looking at her in confusion.

"Beast Boy said that?", asked Cyborg in slight anger.

"Well, it was, after I had betrayed you….", she sniffled.

"But before you took over the city, right?", he asked. She nodded. "Aw man, this whole mess could've been avoided. I knew I should've talked to B.B. about you."

"What do you mean?", asked Terra as she wiped away her tears.

"I was supposed to teach B.B. how to deal with crushes, but I just never had time.", he replied looking at his mechanical hands. "If I would've told him about… about….", Cyborg couldn't finish.

"Well, look on the bright side.", replied Terra, smiling slightly.

"What bright side?", he asked.

"Slade is dead.", she replied.

"He's not.", Cyborg replied.

"What…? I thought you said I…?", she asked in confusion.

"Raven's father resurrected him.", replied Cyborg.

"Father?", she asked.

"Yeah, Raven's father, Trigon.", he replied.

"Trigon?", spat Terra. "That hell-sucking fiend? The one who is trying to force his way into this dimension?", asked Terra in mock terror. "I took him out! He was truly a weakling. I turned him to stone, he won't be bothering us anymore."

"You _what_?", asked Cyborg.

"I turned _'Trigon'_ into stone.", she replied.

"But… but… how?", asked Cyborg weakly.

"I'm an earth elemental. My powers were heightened after the whole lava incident. Remember, Slade was increasing my powers with his own. And now… once I learn to control my powers fully, I'll be protector of the earth. Its what She wants me to do.", replied Terra.

"She…?", wondered Cyborg.

"She… the spirit of the earth. The lady of the universe.", replied Terra.

"Huh?", asked Cyborg. Terra just shook her head. "Well… Terra, would you help me find everyone?"

"Of course.", she replied. Suddenly, she disappeared back into the hole she climbed out of. Cyborg looked into the hole, but could not see any sign of her.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION- Timeless**

"So… who is that?", asked Sirius. He was looking at King Kai expectantly.

"That is Terra, she is under orders from the Ultimate Kai. She was a hero who went bad. Then she turned sides at the end, saving the city, but awakening Trigon. Then she apparently killed him.", replied King Kai, he didn't sound entirely sure of himself.

"Right… who is Trigon?", asked Sirius. "And who is the Ultimate Kai?"

"Trigon was an evil demon. And the Ultimate Kai is the newly revealed Kai.", replied King Kai. "And before you asked, we lowly Kai's do not know exactly how many Kai's there are, just that there are a lot."

"Right, I do have a very important question. Why doesn't Vegeta and his friends kill of all of the villains?", asked Sirius in confusion.

"Well… they can't, can they?", asked an unknown voice. Sirius and King Kai turned, it was Dnomyar.

"You are such a _Gary Stu_, Portal Mage.", replied the bored sounding Sirius.

"I am not!", sneered Dnomyar.

"You are too! You can do anything! What are your limits?", demanded Sirius.

"Ah, now that would be telling, wouldn't it?", asked Dnomyar mockingly.

"See! See? You are a _Gary Stu_! Na na na na na na! You are just an ickle over-powered person!", sneered Sirius.

"I am not! I can't even figure out how to leave this dratted plane! I've been stuck here, trying to find the damned 'Reset Button'! Hell, you want to know how many times I've tried to do something like this? This is my fifth freaking time! I can't for the life of me figure out a way to stop Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and the rest of their ball snatching family from destroying every villain I pour out!", shouted Dnomyar.

King Kai and Sirius stood there, baffled as Dnomyar continued his rant.

"And then I lose interest because none of the good guys die, but now… now you're outnumbered, but still, the ball-hunters would still win. I'd have no chance at all to see the battle of the century! So this time, I input the Mirari and Big Bang Gas into the equation, and now everyone will mutate into insane powerful creatures! So I'll have my show yet! I just need to find the 'Universal Speed-Up Button'!"

"_'Universal Speed-Up Button'_?", wondered Sirius.

"Oh yes, we have several Universal Buttons.", replied King Kai.

"Crap! I just told you a bunch of stuff I shouldn't have, didn't I?", muttered Dnomyar.

"Yep.", replied Sirius. "But it was only because the plot needed to get moved a little."

"Ah, well, that's okay then. Well, I gotta go look for the Speed-Up button.", replied Dnomyar as he sped away.

"Well, that rather lengthy explanation was interesting, but what are we gonna do about it?", asked Sirius. "And where are the dwarves?", he added quickly.

"Well, the problem is with his plan revealed, the Z-Gang is helpless. And the dwarves can be found… hey! I told you, I'm not allowed to tell anyone of their existence!", shouted King Kai angrily.

"Yeah, but I can try, can't I?", replied Sirius. King Kai just shook his head.

* * *

**ENGLAND, London- Outside of London, June 17th 3: 34 P.M.**

Tonks' speed had increased dramatically. Snape had developed a permanent set of fangs, McGonagall had developed furry ears and a tail, and Moody was incased within steel. All due to the effects of the gas. Needless to say, the others believed Tonks now. That did not mean they were happy of course.

"Nymphadora, quit running around!", snapped McGonagall. She glared at Tonks.

"I hate you all.", was Snape's mantra. His eyesight had increased further, and he could smell everyone's blood. He could hear it pumping through their veins. Oh how he wanted to devour them!

Mad-Eye Moody was the only happy one. He was incased entirely in metal, meaning of course, that he would not be getting injured any time soon. He was joyfully enjoying his metal body. His strength had increased dramatically.

Minerva McGonagall had the worst of them all. She wanted to petted and cuddled but she didn't know why. She also wanted to chase Tonks as she ran. She felt like she did as a cat, and it was annoying her severely.

Tonks felt like everything was moving so slow. She could do everything faster. She could see, hear, act, and think faster. She was no longer clumsy and she no longer felt tired. She just wished she knew where Harry was, she'd run and get him so that this mission would be over.

"_Sorry-McGonagall-I-don't-mean-to-irritate-you-but-I-can't-help-it_.", replied Tonks quickly.

"Damnit! Would you just speak English?", snarled McGonagall. Snape continued his mantra, even though McGonagall's blood was pumping faster than ever. He had to control himself.

"Ha! Don't get all upset! This is perhaps the best thing that could have happened. I feel great!", laughed Moody.

"_Yeah-I-agree_.", replied Tonks happily.

"I don't. I'm a freaking vampire! I'm gonna want to seduce one of you two and suck your blood!", snarled Snape. Everyone blinked at him.

"Oh? Really?", asked McGonagall. "That might be just what I need. I think… I think I'm in heat!", muttered McGonagall.

"Oh _goody_.", replied Snape sourly.

* * *

**HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER- Timeless**

"Come on! You've got to hit harder than that!", yelled Goku. He was in Super Saiyan form fighting an orange-skinned girl, a green boy, and a boy who was extremely strong. For a human.

"Then quit moving!", snarled the green boy as he transformed into a large elephant and charged at Goku. Goku nimbly dodged it, but walked into the orange girl's trap. She shot several green balls at him, then she followed behind them and kicked Goku. Goku just blinked.

"Oh, this cannot be good.", she stated as Goku charged at her. She moved into defensive and had to block his every move.

Suddenly the other boy charged into the fray, determined to help his friend. He brought out his staff and started to strike Goku from behind. Goku was sent flying. "You okay Star?", the boy asked as he held out his hand. Before Starfire could grab it, a ki-blast was sent from Goku to Robin, blasting him away.

"Robin!", screamed Starfire. She flew towards him, worried that he might be hurt. From the cloud of dust emerged Robin.

"That all you got?", taunted Robin. He rushed towards Goku who looked proud.

"Well alright! Let's go!", gushed Goku in excitement. The two rushed towards each other with alarming speed. Punch, kick, punch, punch, kick, punch, punch, punch, punch, kick, block, punch, kick, punch, punch, punch, punch.

Starfire and Beast Boy stood on the sidelines, watching in amazement at Robin's improvement. Truthfully, they had all improved in the ten years they'd been there. Starfire liked it in the wide open space, but Beast Boy had been getting bored lately. All they ever did was fight, eat, and fight. Well, Starfire and Robin were getting along fine, but Beast Boy was part animal. He felt trapped, and his hormones were overloading him.

"I can't take it anymore!", roared Beast Boy. "I'm gonna fight you all! And if I win we're freaking getting out of here!"

The others looked at him in surprise. He then launched himself at Goku and Robin. He knocked out Robin and used his body to distract Goku. Starfire launched her Starbolts at Beast Boy. He quickly dodged them, and he countered by charging at Starfire. He struck her, but she stood, unmoving. She gave him an uppercut, sending him flying upwards. Goku grabbed Starfire and launched her upwards.

Beast Boy was ready for her though. He transformed into a large whale. He crashed down on her, smashing into the ground, Goku had moved out of the way though. Goku attacked Beast Boy while he was stunned from the impact. Beast Boy was tossed like a rag doll.

Beast Boy recovered mid-flight and righted himself in the air. He hovered, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly he transformed into a Saiyan. He smirked as he felt the power flowing through him. He then focused on his need to get out of the Time Chamber. Then…. A flash of golden light enveloped him. He felt… confident, he knew he could defeat Goku now. Goku stood no chance now!

Beast Boy took control of the Saiyan's emotions. He knew that he had to be cautious. He knew how powerful Goku was, in truth, Beast Boy knew that Goku could still win. Beast Boy had to win, he had to.

"Goku, I am the voice that cries for _pizza_ and _women_! I am… a _Super Saiyan_!", bellowed Beast Boy. He zoomed to where Goku was standing, he was obviously shell-shocked. Beast Boy slammed a fist into Goku's stomach, and Goku went down. Hard. Very hard. In short, he was out, right?

"Well… that was… easy….", muttered Beast Boy. He flew to the bed chambers to take a nap. He would be leaving the dratted chamber soon! As he arrived to the bed chambers a girl with blonde hair steeped out.

"It's not over yet, _Garfield_.", said the girl with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Luna, cut it out. You haven't even been training!", Beast Boy replied tiredly.

"Haven't you noticed _Garfield_? I don't age… I'm not… human.", and with that Luna's pale eyes glowed silver. Her blonde hair flew up, and Beast Boy saw her true self. "Sorry Beast Boy, looks like we'll be staying in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a bit longer….", whispered Luna. She then began to laugh maniacally. What's up with all the crazy people?


	16. Alternate Universe

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story besides the great and super and/ or uber powerful Dnomyar! I also own the universe. Or, actually I did, but it was stolen by Count Olaf. Then Sunny bit it in half. I cried for a week afterwards. Some good news though, soon, I'll own Sunny, and then… and then I'll get my revenge! Insert insane laughter.**_

_**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER: This chapter has been severely edited from its original content. Alot of things will be offensive in the last part. Feel free to skip that part, and at the bottom I'll put an overview for those who do not wish to read potentially offensive material

* * *

**_

ENGLAND, June 17th 8: 21 P.M.

He had done it. He was thinking. _Again_. And now he couldn't stop. His mind was opened to new ideas, new plans, new stories, and Star Wars monkeys. He had often told himself that he wouldn't think, but he had been lying to himself.

He suddenly thought to himself, who was Mike Jones? He didn't know, and he quickly discarded the thought. But… the thought came back, the very next second. It just wouldn't go away. Kind of like a stray cat, once you have started to feed it.

And then… he fell…. He was exhausted after all. He couldn't do it anymore. He was just so… tired. As he fell he had another thought…. What if… what if he died…? Would anyone care? No… they wouldn't, he'd always been a prat after all. The time he was jealous of Harry. His eyes filled with tears, he knew Harry had hated him then… he probably still did. That's why Harry had left. That had to have been the reason. Ron realized that he had always tried too hard, too hard to be out of his brother's shadows.

As he fell he had a flash of insight, a flash that was so bright it gave him a headache. He realized that he was an individual, and that he shouldn't care what others thought of him. After all, they should accept him for who he was. Another dark thought crossed his mind, he thought he was a coward for losing Hermione. A slight smile wound up on his face. At least he wouldn't have to face the disappointment he would receive from everyone.

He passed out on the way down. Luckily for him he was caught. Or was it unluckily? "What the…?", asked the girl. It was Raven! After she had escaped, she had developed some strange powers. Some very, very strange powers. ("_Why_ do you hate me?", asks Raven. "I don't hate you, I think you _rock_. So you get to be freakin' awesome!", I reply. Raven simply flips me off.)

Raven had realized something very important. Her father's influence wasnearly gone. Sure, she would be permanently scarred by his dark influence, she was now free to feel and enjoy life. It _seemed _her mother had came through to her when it was most important.

She flew downward, determined to find out who this winged creature was. She read its mind and she learned a lot. _Harry Potter_…? Hadn't she heard of him before…? Nah. She learned that the creature held in a lot of emotions. He was filled with it. He was a creature much like herself. He was just more… _delicate_… like a flower. She hates flowers, thank you. So she dropped him. She watched him fall, helpless.

Then she felt bad so she swooped down and caught him. She couldn't help but absorb his emotions. She fed upon them, and they made her feel powerful. She began to smirk. Soon she would get revenge on that damned Portal Mage. Then, a horrifying thought filled her, revenge? She sighed, it seemed her father was still there.

* * *

IRELAND, New Hyrule June 17th 10:45 P.M.

Zelda had had enough. She was sick and tired of waiting for the sick bastard, Harry Potter. She was going to leave. Originally, she was going to wait for Link, but he wasn't anywhere close to her. And if Link wasn't going to rescue her, then she would have to leave herself. So, she figured she might as well leave.And she did.

She was dressed in her Sheikah outfit. She liked it because it made her feel mysterious. Plus she got to have red eyes. Who doesn't want red eyes? She snuck out of the castle very quietly. It was a bit hard, considering the re-deads that surrounded the castle. She wasn't stupid, she knew how re-deads were made. She shuddered at the poor, foolish townsfolk.

She had snuck past several of the re-deads when a rather large moblin walked around the corner. She nimbly jumped up to avoid the large lumbering creature. She crept past him carefully, she didn't want his large ears to hear her.

After she had avoided the moblin, she noticed several mutant gorons. They were huge, with large spikes coming out of them. It appeared that the evil king's army was indeed growing. She wondered if he would just stay at this island, but no, she reasoned, he would most likely try to conquer the whole world.

'_Zelda, where are you going_?', asked Sheik. Sheik was her alter ego, or her split personality. '_Well_?'

'_Well, I'm escaping_.', Zelda responded to herself.

'_Why don't you let me take control of your body, I'm much better at being a Sheikah than you_.', responded Sheik.

'_Hell no, last time you were Sheikah, Link thought I was homosexual_.', replied Zelda angrily.

'_Well, that was your fault, if you didn't think he was the 'bomb', I wouldn't of flirted so much_.', responded Sheik uncaringly. '_Besides, I'm still a teenage girl_.'

'_Yes, but we are acting like a teenage boy, you could of messed everything up_!', snarled Zelda to herself. '_Bombs! That's it! I'll blow this joint up_!', she added gleefully.

'_I don't think that's a good idea_.', warned Sheik.

'_Yes it is, now shut-up_.', thought Zelda as she began to place her bombs. Soon she was done, and she set off the explosives. '_Oops, I gotta get out of here_!', she thought. Sheik simply sighed. Zelda maneuvered past the exploding bits of the castle. She heard loud screaming in the distance.

She kept running. Finally she got to the edge of the castle. Unfortunately, is was also the end of the land as well. "Oops, I didn't plan this right.", she muttered aloud.

"I should say not.", replied a voice from behind her. She quickly turned and saw… someone. She wasn't sure of who it was. "I am Dnomyar. I am here to bring you to Harry Potter. Don't worry, Harry Potter is a… _good_ man. If you _please_ him. He won't hurt you… _much_. I'm sure he'll take _very_ good care of you, if you get my meaning.", the evil man grinned.

"No! I'm not gonna let some _sicko-pervert_ anywhere near me!", snarled Zelda. She threw a Deku-Nut on the ground and dove into the water. She heard a splash behind her and realized that Dnomyar was following her.

"Damnit, Zelda! I can't freakin' swim Get you your ass back here!", he shouted. His voice was distorted though, as he kept swallowing water. Zelda smirked and swam faster. She realized that Sheik would be a better swimmer, so she let him take control.

Suddenly she stopped swimming. "Dnomyar, take me to Harry.", he said to the confused Dnomyar.

"Huh? But…. I thought…?", Dnomyar went through his robes and pulled out some soggy paper. "This _isn't_ in the script!", he gasped. "Damnit! Fate and Destiny have gotten their stinky little paws into the pie!"

"_Pie_?", Sheik asked, confusedly.

"Never mind, girl. Now, into the pretty blue portal.", stated Dnomyar as he created it. He watched appreciatively as Sheik entered the portal. "Wow… she's even hotter as a girl, I'm sure. Now… who's next…?", He looked at the script. "_Draco Malfoy_, eh? And he's supposed to be in _Australia_? How the freak did he down there? Oh well.", he folded the script and put it back into his robes. He then conjured another portal and stepped through it….

* * *

ENGLAND, twelve miles from Surrey, June 17th 11:35 P.M.

Harry had been wandering around the strange futuristic world when suddenly the scene changed. Instead of wandering through the strange futuristic world that he had been interested to see, he was now in a small, dark, and musty dungeon.

"Hello?", asked a cold, hard voice. Harry turned and saw the silhouette of a person.

"Hello… who are you…?", asked Harry carefully. The person sounded angry.

"None of your freakin' business. Now, who the hell are you?", demanded the angry voice.

"I'm… Harry Potter.", Harry stated carefully.

"Harry Potter?", the person asked in disbelief. "_Harry Potter_? _Harry freakin' Potter_?", the person began to laugh hysterically. "I'm gonna be saved by Harry Potter, traitor to the wizarding world? Wonderful. Oh, I get it, of course, how could I forget. You're here to torture me _again_, aren't you, you filthy Death Eater. I can't believe that I had believed you when you said that you loved me!", the voice began to sob.

"What?", asked Harry, he was totally confused now.

"What? What? Screw you Potter! Get the hell away from me. I won't let you touch me again!", screamed the voice.

"Potter?", hissed a voice from outside the room. "Oh good, you're still alive. I thought you had died when that Portal-Mage had tried to bring in a large army of Orcs. Congratulations on killing Dnomyar, I'll need to speak to you later though. Goodbye, my servant." It was the cold, cruel voice of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Harry didn't say anything, he was too startled to. "Oh, you're playing with your '_toys_' again? That's good. I knew you'd like the girls I got for you.", then Harry heard the footsteps walk away.

"What the hell is going on here?", he wondered. He pulled out a bundle of papers. "No… this isn't supposed to have happened either. I was supposed to have gotten… _damnit_, why couldn't I have met up with her?", he asked, as he read the script. His eyes were wide as he read what was supposed to have happened.

"What are you talking about Potter?", the girl sneered. Harry turned to look at her.

"Where are the others?", he asked, avoiding her question. He had to figure out what was supposed to be happening.

"Others? Fine, you can have me. Please… please leave them alone! Please! I'll be… I'll be your good little toy… just… just leave them alone… please!", begged the girl.

"What? No, I'm not going to have sex with you or the others! I want to get you out of here!", whispered Harry in shock.

"Who said anything about sex? But no, I won't tell you where they are!", replied the stubborn girl.

"Listen, I'm not from this world. I don't have any idea of what's going on!", Harry whispered urgently.

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe that!", sneered the girl.

Harry sighed uncomfortably, "Please, just humor me."

"Who are you?", demanded the girl in shock.

"Ugh, I've told you, remember? I'm Harry Potter. Just not… not the one you know.", replied Harry patiently.

"No you're not! The real Potter isn't polite!", snarled the girl.

"There then, proof that I'm not the Harry you... uh, know.", replied Harry.

"_Maybe_….", replied the girl slowly, almost as if she was starting to believe him.

"Now… could you please tell me what's going on here?", asked Harry softly.

"Fine…. We were all at Hogwarts', and it was Halloween. We had all noticed that the star Slytherin wasn't in his seat. We figured he was out with his Slytherin buddies. Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened….

* * *

_FLASHBACK (I've always wanted to do a flashback sequence!_

_The doors in the Great Hall flew open. Dumbledore, who was looking older than ever stood up and drew his wand. "Students, follow the Prefect's back to your common-", suddenly a bright green light flashed from outside and struck Dumbledore in the chest. He fell over, backwards._

_"Hello kids.", sneered a voice. It was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! "My faithful servant Snape, join me. All who wish to join me now, stand." After Snape had shuffled over to his master, the Death Eater's who had followed You-Know-Who into the school looked at the tables. None stood._

_The students watched in horror as one of the Death Eaters ambled towards the Ravenclaw table. "Hermione? Don't you want to join us? We know you're smart. Come on, join. No? How about you Looney? No? Pity, you were both so good in bed.", the two girls flushed in embarrassment, while the Death Eaters laughed. Even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named chuckled a bit._

_The Death Eater walked over to the Gryffindor table. "How about you, my sweet little Ginny. You know you want to come with, remember, little Gin-Gin? ", he said, hoping to get some more laughing. It did, and Ginny flushed with anger and embarrassment. "No? Fine then." He then walked over to the Hufflepuff table. "Oh, all the people here are idiots!" The Death Eater's laughed again. Finally he got to the Slytherin table. "Blaise, my little 'toy'. My personal favorite. Join me, and I'll….", he bent down and whispered into her ear. Blaise suddenly reached up and pulled off Harry's mask._

_Everyone gasped in shock. Harry Potter, the perfect Slytherin, a Death Eater? Blaise gasped as he struck her. "Fool. We could've been together. Now you'll die alone…."_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"But you _lied_, Potter. I didn't and I won't die alone. When your… master gave us to you, all four of us, we swore an oath. We swore you wouldn't break us. Our oath broke of course… you… broke Luna first…. Then Ginny…. Hermione was next. And you tried, you tried to break my spirit, but I wouldn't let you! No! Damn you Potter! Last time you had me, guess what? You asshole, I'm gonna have a little you! But when its born, I'm going toget rid ofit. I won't have your child you disgusting, you horrible….", she started to sob. "See? I'm- I'm broken now. Looks like… looks like you've won after all. I- I _hate_ you Potter. I wish that you would just die."

Harry didn't know what to say. Tears were streaming down his face. He slowly reached out and lightly touched Blaise's shoulder. She flinched. He moved closer and held her. He ran his fingers through her matted hair.

"What, what are you doing?", she whispered in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I've told you, I'm not the Harry you know. I have to get you all out of this hell-hole. Tell me, how bad are the others?", replied Harry gently.

"Luna is… she's gone insane. She sees you everywhere. Ginny… is worse off. You forced her to… you forced her to do terrible things. She only stares off into space. Hermione is less bad. She thinks you are everywhere though. You've hurt us Harry. You've hurt us bad.", Blaise began to shake again.

"Listen, I know a way to get you all out of here. You'll all have to trust me though.", replied Harry.

"Trust you? I don't think so. You forced your child on me!Screw me over, huh? You want me to bear your filthy, disgusting child? No! Argh! The pain!", screams out a voice. Harry gulped, he knew that voice. It was Hermione. He turns carefully. It _was_ Hermione. She was stumbling forward, holding her large belly. She was pregnant!

"You're pregnant.", muttered Harry in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant? Of course I'm pregnant! That's what happens when you have sex with someone. _Idiot_.", snorted Hermione. She fell to her knees, groaning in pain. "Didn't you know? We're all pregnant. Ginny for the second time. You want to know where the first one is? She had to kill it. You don't feed us. See what you've made us? Cannibals! I can't wait until you die. It'll be the best day ever! I bet you'd taste yummy! Oh goody, look now, Luna's not the only loony person!", Hermione laughed insanely.

"No… listen, you've got to listen to me. It wasn't me, it wasn't me!", croaked Harry. He wasn't so sure though. What if it had been him. What if all he'd known had been an illusion. "No, it _wasn't_ me.", he focused on his true life. "Come on, we're leaving."

He went over to where Hermione had come from. There, lying on the floor were two crumpled females, and, a small skeleton. Harry gulped in revulsion. He lifted the girls up. They were both light. He could feel their bones. He hoped they'd be alright. He brought them over to where Blaise was sitting.

Then Harry went over and grabbed Hermione. She started to thrash in his arms, trying to get out of his grip. Harry held fast and brought her to the others. He then held on to all of them. And then….

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That last part has been... edited from its original gory self. Nothing graphic, got rid of the more vile things that the Alt. Harry did. Feel free to review.**_

_**OVERVIEW: Harry can now travel through dimensions. He went to a world where there was an evil him. He has rescued a Hermione, a Ginny, a Luna, and, oddly enough, a female Blaise Zabini. He had transported them back to his world.**_


	17. In the Desert

_**DISCLAIMER: You do realize that disclaimers are quite unnecessary, right? And yet I feel that I must say it, I own nothing in this story. With the sad and only exception of Dnomyar. I own him, and may I say, he despises me because of it. I also own Desiderio, the Lord of Order and Raymond, the Lord of Chaos.

* * *

**_

AFRICA- Sahara Desert, June 18th 1:35 A.M.

"Where are we…?", asked Blaise. She stood up half-heartedly but fell quickly. Harry held her up so she wouldn't fall.

"I believe… I believe we are in Africa.", muttered Harry. "Shit. This is where those damned Dagoth's are. This blows.", he muttered angrily. "Listen, I'm going to try and fly. I'm going to shrink you, so I can carry you better. Okay?"

Luna didn't answer, she wasn't even looking at him. Ginny was curled in a ball, shaking. Hermione was screaming loudly. Blaise nodded her head.

Harry looked at them all, he could see them better, since the moon was up. They looked terrible. They were all too thin, their clothes were rags. They had bruises and looked malnourished. And Hermione had been right, they were all pregnant. He drew his wand and Luna stood suddenly.

She turned to look at him. "Hello, master.", she whispered harshly. It sounded like she hadn't used her voice in a long time. She walked over to him and laid her head on his chest. She reached and tried to grab his private area. Harry jumped, and backed away from her.

"I'm not your master.", Harry muttered in a harsh voice. He watched as Luna sat down again, looking off into the distance.

Blaise looked at him strangely. "You really are different…. Who are you, really?", she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I've told you, I'm Harry Potter.", all three of the girls looked at him. Ginny stood up carefully. She trudged over to him, dragging her bloodied legs. She slapped him as hard as she could. Harry fell away from Blaise, falling on the ground.

"Oww!", he whined. "I know that you've been hurt by, well, _me_, but it wasn't _me_! I swear on my mother's grave!", Ginny slapped him again. Then she curled her hand into a fist and began to pound on his body. Due to his training with Pan and Trunks, it didn't hurt now that he was prepared.

She suddenly fell unto him. "Harry….", she murmured. "You… aren't Harry…. Harry's mum is alive…."

"Wha…?", he asked in confusion. His mother was alive in that dimension? "My mum was alive in that dimension?"

"Shut-up and kiss me.", Ginny pressed herself unto him more and crushed her lips against his. Harry almost returned the kiss when he caught himself. His eyes opened wide in surprise.

"_Gah_! Would you all stop that? I'm _not_ your freaking love-master!", he shouted, jumping up in anger. "I realize that you've all been through a lot okay? It's like I've told you, I'm from another dimension. I brought you four back to my dimension, okay?"

Blaise exchanged looks with Hermione whose sneer was slowly disappearing. Blaise looked at Luna who was staring at her hands instead of into space. "Looks like I was wrong Pot- I mean, Harry. Looks like you, I mean, the other you, didn't break us. Thank you, Harry. You rescued us. From… from….", Blaise couldn't finish. She began to sob again.

"I know it was terrible, but you all are going to have to trust me, okay?", Luna nodded this time, tears in her eyes. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, searching for lies, but she was unable to find any. Hermione snorted, but nodded nonetheless. Blaise nodded her head as well, as tears streamed down her eyes and into the sand. "Okay then. I'm going to shrink you all now, okay?"

They all nodded, so Harry brought out his wand. They all flinched but stood steadfast. Harry grimaced and shrunk them to one-foot tall. He gently picked the four of them up and placed them into the folds of his pockets. After making sure they were secure, he prepared for his flight.

He summoned his Ki to do the work for him, he pushed the Ki downwards. And suddenly, he was airborne. He wasn't sure which way to go, so he went the direction he had been facing, unfortunately, that direction would lead him straight to Lord Dagoth Ur. Lucky him, eh?

* * *

ENGLAND- London, Abandoned Wastes, June 18th 1:35 A.M.

Cyborg was restless. After Terra had left, he had waited for quite a while. She should have been back by now, and he was slightly worried about her. That's another reason he was confused. He wasn't supposed to _have_ hormones, and yet, by the look of things, he still had them.

His reaction to Terra had been rather… spontaneous, and rather unexpected. But as he sat and thought of it, he had had those sort of reactions before… with Jinx, Bumblebee, and… Sarasim, NO! He can't think of her! He carefully guided his mind elsewhere.

He looked at his metallic hands. "Who am I? _What_ am I?", he whispered aloud. He was a cyborg, and he was not supposed to have hormones…. He could simply shut them off…which would probably be the best course of action, but, he liked the emotions it gave him. He sighed and rubbed his bald head. Half human… half robot. "What am I?", he whispered again.

"Hi, Cyborg!", chirped Terra. Her voice was less raspy now. Cyborg looked up in surprise.

"How long have you been there?", he asked suspiciously. He rather hoped she hadn't been listening to his rambling. He may have been part-robot, but his emotions were still there. Something that only slightly annoyed him. He rather liked being human.

"Well…. I found Raven! She wasn't too happy to see me though. She did tell me to bring you to her though!", replied Terra, her face shifting emotions as she talked. Nervous… sadness… and then joy.

"Well alright then!", replied Cyborg happily. He carefully filed away the information that Terra's face had given him for later review. "Lead the way!"

"Okay then, hold on tight!", she replied. She grabbed him, and since she was larger, also hefted him onto her back. Then, the two of them twisted and changed into dirt. She went streaming back through the hole, moving rather fast. Cyborg 'saw' or rather felt, the emotions of the dirt.

He could 'feel' the history of it. He somehow knew all the people who had once stepped on it. Soon though, he was 'feeling' areas that were emotionless. The dirt absorbed part of him, so that they were imbued with him. The dirt was no longer emotionless, they were now him, or rather, copies of himself.

Cyborg was amazed, he hadn't known that the dirt was intelligent!

"Of course it is!", replied Terra scathingly. "We _are_ dirt, and dirt _shares_ with dirt! Did you think dirt would talk with you if you were _human_?", mumbled Terra. Cyborg knew she wasn't talking with words… just… emotions! That's what they were!

"I… not… know….", Cyborg replied haltingly. He wasn't so good with his emotions. He was too mechanical to be able to direct emotions as excellently as humans. In this case, he was upset, because he couldn't speak too well.

"Ha! Well, we're nearly there anyway, so just hang on!", laughed Terra. Cyborg knew she must feel at home within the confines of the dirt.

Cyborg finally felt himself returning to his normal form. And even though the whole experience was rather exhilarating, Cyborg couldn't help but feel happier in his true form. Of course, he added silently, this isn't _really_ my true form, is it?

And finally, they erupted from the dirt, similar to how dolphins erupt from the ocean. Terra flew up from the ground, Cyborg lost his grip and fell from her, landing on his back, it didn't hurt, but it felt as if it should have. He was glad right then that he had a robotic body, otherwise he'd have been hurt.

"Whoa! Who are they?", gasped a winged boy who was sitting on Raven. The boy was tall, had red-hair and freckles, and he was… wait a sec? Sitting on Raven?

"Raven…? You do realize that… someone is sitting on you… right?", asked Cyborg carefully. Then he saw something that he'd never thought he'd see, Raven gave the boy on her lap a kiss.

"Yeah, his name is Ron, I found him.", she replied happily. "Isn't that right, my little pet?"

"Yes mistress.", Ron replied submissively. He bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Hey, aren't you that boy who was in London?", asked Cyborg. Ron nodded his head glumly. "Why are you here then?"

"He is my new… _friend_. Isn't that right Ron?", Raven said sadly to Ron. Ron nodded his head again. "Cyborg, my father is... gone, but some of his influence remains. I have to have a male to leech off of. I need your help to finish off my father. Then I'll be able to let Ron go."

"Aw man, Raven, you're keeping him captive? That's just ain't right!", protested Cyborg unhappily.

"I know… but I don't want to _die_…. Ron understands that. He isn't happy about it but… well, neither am I.", replied Raven glumly.

"We'll help! Your 'Evil Side' won't stand a chance against _Terra_!", Terra boasted happily.

"Yeah, I'll help, but Raven, where are we?", asked Cyborg. He had no idea where they were. None of his scanners could pick up on where they were.

"I'm not sure, I think I created this island….", responded Raven thoughtfully.

Suddenly they all heard a scowling voice. "Damn it! Where the _hell_ is that damned Harry Potter?"

Everyone turned to see a pretty girl stomping up the stone road. Her long blonde hair was disheveled, and her dress was torn. She wore a pink and white dress with pink gloves. The look on her face was rather scary.

"What are you doing on my island?", demanded Raven. She had risen from the lawn chair she and Ron had been sitting on. She stood, raising herself with her demonic powers.

"I'm here because of some guy! The guy said, '_Hey, I'm a stupid idiot! I will take you to Harry potter, scum of the universe_!' Then Sheik said, '_Oh yeah, I'm getting' some_!' And I said, '_Damn you all! I am so not getting some_!', but no one heard me 'cuz of _Sheik_!", the girl snarled.

Raven drooped out of scary mode, and Cyborg and Ron were looking at her like she was crazy. Terra however had gone on the defensive. Several hundred mud golems were behind of Zelda. Hmmm, maybe that was why Ron and Cyborg were freaked out!

"Don't move….", hissed Terra from behind of the Princess.

"Huh? _I _am Princess Zelda, and I demand to know where this Harry Potter is!", ordered Zelda. Cyborg could see that she was ready for a fight. How she would fight was a mystery to Cyborg though.

"Harry? Harry Potter? He's _not_ a scumbag! He's my best _friend_!", shouted Ron. Cyborg just then noticed that the boy had wings. They were flaring now, and he looked angry.

"You know this boy? Tell me, does he work for Ganondorf?", asked Zelda haughtily.

"No! Wait… who's Ganondorf?", Ron asked.

"Well, in any case, _you're_ not working for him.", Zelda pointed out.

"Well, neither does Harry!", insisted Ron.

"Right, well then, say that I believe you, what then?", asked Zelda.

"Huh? Nothing'll happen! You'll just be there, believing the truth!", replied Ron incredulously.

"Fine then. I believe you. I say, what are those?", asked Zelda, pointing to the broken piles of golem remains.

Cyborg turned and saw that Terra was lying on the ground, sleeping. Her dirty gloved thumb was in her mouth. Cyborg sighed and went over and picked her up. "This is Terra, and if she thought you were a threat, her golems would've killed you."

"Er….", muttered Zelda in confusion. "Anyway, I'm sorry to have bothered you, but I must find this Harry Potter and find out the truth from him myself."

"Wait a minute, Zelda. If you help us, we'll help you.", replied Raven, appraising the girl.

"Oh?", asked Zelda, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Yes, I need to defeat the evil within me so that I can truly be free. You help defeat my evil, we help you find Harry Potter. Deal?", Raven asked. She had walked up to Zelda and held out a pale hand. Zelda looked at it then shook it.

"Deal.", she replied.

"That's all good, but that girl has a point.", stated Ron, pointing at Terra, "We all need some sleep. It is dark after all."

"Yes… I suppose we'll have to wait.", muttered Raven. Zelda nodded her agreement. So they decided that they'd better get some shut-eye. After all, who knew how powerful Raven's father's influence was. Better to be safe then sorry, they thought. If only they knew what I knew….

* * *

MEXICO, Capsule Corporation, June 18th 5:24 A.M.

It was dark when Trunks finally arrived back home. He was so tired, and having to carry all of those Dragon Balls were a burden. Trunks didn't know what was wrong with him, he felt as if he were dying. He stumbled towards his home. He could here sobbing. He groaned, his stomach was clenching even worse. Sweat was beading on his face. He recognized the sobbing. It was his mother. He tried to turn the handle, but his hand was shaking too much. He fell against the door. It opened, much to his relief. Suddenly, he began to heave. He couldn't control himself. He realized he was sick.

"_Ma_…!", he gasped. The sobbing stopped, and Trunks called out again, "_Ma_…!", he heard footsteps and then a shriek. He couldn't hold on anymore, he fell to the floor, and then he knew nothing.

_June 18th 6:42 A.M._

Trunks groaned. He slowly began to open his eyes. He couldn't see! Oh, wait, he had gauze over his eyes. "Mom…?", he called weakly. "Mom?"

"Don't worry Trunks, momma's here.", came the throaty voice of his mother.

"Mom…. What's wrong?", asked Trunks, dreading the answer.

"Honey… Vegeta… Vegeta is sick like you. Only, he… he… he _died_.", sobbed his mother.

Trunks' heart stopped and his breathing hitched. "_D…dead_?", he whispered in shock.

"Y-Yes dear.", his mother whispered.

"What… what's wrong with me…?", asked Trunks. He felt he had to know.

"Remember the purple gas, Trunks? It reacts violently with Saiyan DNA, it slowly, painfully kills them off. And since you are half-Saiyan….", his mother left the sentence hanging.

"Pan! Where… is Pan…?", he asked. He felt his heart clench again. His stomach trembled once more.

"Pan should be okay, same with Harry. Harry wasn't fully Saiyan when the gas hit, but the gas'll probably mutate him into a Saiyan. Same with Pan, but she'll only be about one-third Saiyan, so she should live. You should too. Vegeta just mutated into the next evolutionary form of a Saiyan, but his body couldn't handle it.", muttered Bulma sadly.

"Mother… I have gathered the Dragon Balls, we can wish everything to be the way it was….", gasped out Trunks.

"Yes…. Yes! That's perfect! Why didn't I think of that?", replied Bulma happily.

Trunks just chuckled and coughed up some blood. His mother carefully wiped it off, and they spent the rest of the time talking about how they'd have to word the wish.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far. Next chapter is dedicated to all those who have reviewed. And to those who read the story.**_


	18. Trigon's Defeat

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters within this story, with the minor exception of Dnomyar, who is once again, appearing in this special chapter.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello all, this is the Portal Mage's Special Chapter. By special I mean, truly long chapter dedicated to a single event. Certain events in this story are entirely false, such as Raven's history. It must be changed though, in the interest of the story. You can understand why though, Raven's history is entirely too blank. It needs to be different, mainly due to the insignificant fact that these Teen Titans are based on the show, not the comics. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed thus far, this is dedicated to you.

* * *

**_

ATLANTIC OCEAN- Raven's Island- June 18th, 8:26 A.M.

It was time. After they had all taken a nap, Cyborg, Raven, Terra, Ron, and Zelda were all recharged and ready to face down the evils in Raven's mind.

"Now, I won't be able to help you at all. I'll have to be ready to eradicate my father's influence. Now, since we are permanently defeating my father's influence, you'll have to go through several memories of mine, there you'll have to defeat the leftover evils of my past. Such as the Dr. Light incident.", both Cyborg and Raven shuddered at that. "After you have defeated my father's influence, it'll all pool together, forming a shadow of himself. That'll be where I can finally help out. I'll have to hold him while you all take him out. Then the hard part begins."

"Um… what is the '_hard part'_?", asked Ron.

"You'll have several tests to go through, if you fail, your evil leaves you and enters me. If you fail, you'll become trapped inside of my mind forever. If you lose, Trigon will be resurrected.", replied Raven unhappily.

"Okay then, I'm ready! _Boo-Yah_!", shouted Cyborg. Inwardly though, he was very worried. If he lost the final test, would Raven live? Cyborg wondered if he had any evil left inside of him. Was he programmed to be good?

"Woo! We are _so_ gonna win!", gushed Terra. She knew that no evil existed inside of her. She was an avatar after all, she was only a tool to protect the earth. That thought gave her hope, she had to win, for the earth.

"Can we hurry?", muttered Zelda impatiently. Zelda was slightly worried, what if Sheik wouldn't work with her? She may not be able to survive the whole thing. '_Don't worry Zelda'_, stated Sheik, '_We can do this. Besides, I want some of this 'Harry'_.' Zelda rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"A better idea, can we actually do this?", asked Ron. He was afraid. Even more afraid then he was of Voldemort. There were no adults here, they had no chance to win, none at all. And while he feared spiders, he knew that demons were millions of times worse. He had always heard that all demons were bad. He knew Raven wasn't too bad, but she must feel the urge to kill everyone.

"Yes. Now… look into this mirror. I'll prepare.", stated Raven. She closed her eyes and began her meditating. The mirror appeared from nowhere and Cyborg caught it. He showed it to the others. They all looked inside the mirror. Then they all screamed as they were being sucked into it.

* * *

The group of four were in an odd place. It was nearly dark, but there were a group of people softly singing nearby. It sounded as if they were mourning. "It has begun.", whispered one of the men. "She truly is the one, we must send her away. She can no longer stay here. We have trained as best we can, but she will destroy us anyway, her Father will make sure of that."

Suddenly they heard the crying of a little girl. "I-I don't want to leave!", she protested. A loud smack was heard and the girl stopped crying.

"Shut up!", demanded the man imperiously. "You are leaving. Have you forgotten about your dear old daddy? You want your emotions loose, don't you? You make me sick!" The group of four heard several more smacks and some cracking. They looked at each other in horror, it wasn't who they thought, was it?

Ron stepped forward in anger. Raven might have been keeping him captive, but he still liked her, she had saved him after all. He ran forward and saw little Raven, huddled on the ground, crying. His anger grew even more. He launched himself at the man. The man who, he just realized, had four red-eyes. Ron gulped, and grabbed the man. He then began to punch Raven's father over and over.

Cyborg and the others came as soon as they had seen the four red-eyes. Zelda transformed into Sheik and threw several Deku spears at the man. Terra had grabbed Ron and encased Raven's father with rock, halting Sheik's attacks. Terra then pressed the rock together, crushing the man.

They all heard the loud squish from inside the rock and winced. Ron went over and looked at little Raven. Little Raven looked up at him with wide eyes. "_What_…?", she croaked. Ron looked at her sadly, unable to answer. Little Raven nodded and replied, her eyes going white, "You may proceed." Then a portal opened behind Raven. The group looked at it in surprise. Is this how the mission was going to be? They wondered.

* * *

After they all went through the portal, they all realized that they were in a city. A dark city by the looks of it. "Little freak, wouldn't give us what we wanted!", snarled one man.

"Gee Mike, maybe she _wasn't_ a whore, ever think of that?", sneered another man worriedly.

"Shut it Stan.", said the other. The group instantly knew they were talking about Raven. "I'm gonna kill her so she won't never tell."

"I don't think that's such a good idea.", replied Stan. The group began to run towards the dark alley.

"Fool! You see? Peoples is coming! She have to die now!", snarled Mike again. The group heard a gun being cocked. The group began to attack as soon as they arrived. Mike's head was smashed by a large boulder, and tore apart by a Sonic Boom, that was from Terra and Cyborg. Stan was stunned and tied up from Ron and Sheik.

"Wha…? Who…?", wondered Stan. The little girl slowly stood up again.

"It's you again.", the little girl pointed out. The group of four nodded. "He should die too."

"Wha…? I was trying to help you!", spluttered the man.

Cyborg looked at Raven, "Did he hurt you too?"

Raven looked at Cyborg. "No, but he held me down."

"Do you really want him dead?", asked Cyborg, he aimed his cannon at Stan.

Tears glistened in Raven's eyes. "_No_. And thank you for saving me." Another portal appeared from behind her. Ron walked up to the little girl and repaired her clothes with his wand. "Thank you.", whispered the girl again. They left the man tied up.

* * *

After they had stepped through the portal they were teleported into another dark city. "What were you doing skulking around child?", hissed a familiar voice.

"No….", whispered Cyborg in shock. "Not… _him_. Not… _Dent_."

"Dent?", wondered Ron. Cyborg shook his head though. He motioned for them to get a move on.

"_Well_?", asked Harvey Dent a.k.a. Two-Face, once more.

"Well… I heard that there was free food over here….", replied the still small girl.

"I'm afraid, my dear child, that there is no food over here… at least not food for _humans_. I think you heard that there was bait… am I right?", asked the man in a cold voice.

"Yes.", replied the now hopeful child.

"Well… the bait is for the Bat, and I'm guessing you'll be good bait.", muttered Two-Face.

"Not so fast!", snarled Cyborg. He shot a Sonic Cannon at the man, totally obliterating the man.

"_Whoa_….", commented Ron in shock. He looked at the steaming remains of Two-Face in wonder.

"You guys _again_?", replied Raven in exasperation. She then smiled and a portal appeared. "It's almost over….", she whispered.

* * *

The group went through yet another portal. "What's the _matter_? Afraid of the light?", crowed an insane sounding man.

"Dr. Light.", muttered Cyborg. And sure enough. There was Dr. Light attacking Raven. Suddenly though, Raven started to get angry.

"Raven, no!", shouted Ron and Terra at the same moment. Raven looked at them and after seeing another Cyborg she fainted. The other Titans looked at them in wonder, but quickly defeated Dr. Light.

"That was… _easy_.", muttered Sheik. And sure enough, another portal opened up.

"There should only be one more, remember Cyborg, when Slade was influencing me? I- I taunted Raven badly. You'll probably have to k-kill _me_.", Terra sighed and continued. "I know its not _me_, but only a memory _of_ me… but… it's gonna be hard to see myself before… before _Gaia_ helped me."

"Hey, don't worry about it Terra, you'll be fine.", replied Ron unsurely. He looked at the tall blonde girl. She had tears streaming down her face. Ron tentatively touched her arm. "Terra, its okay. Whatever crimes you've committed in the past… they're in the past, and you should leave them there."

"Come on.", muttered Sheik as he walked past the two.

Ron did a double take. "I thought that was a _girl_!", he muttered in surprise. Terra giggled sadly, and then they entered the portal, Cyborg right behind them.

* * *

Sure enough, there was Terra taunting Raven. The real Terra turned her head sadly. "Let me deal with this, please.", she asked. The others nodded. "Thanks." Terra rushed over to her other self and began to talk to her.

The others watched in fascination as the real Terra convinced the memory Terra to apologize to Raven. Unfortunately Raven was still angry. She wanted to know why Terra had allowed herself to be taken like that. The real Terra told Raven about Beast Boy and his anger. Raven slowly began to realize the truth of what had happened, one too many misunderstandings. Terra helped Raven up and the memory Terra asked her to come with the two of them so they could save the others, but the real Terra had to refuse the offer. Raven and memory Terra shrugged and left to save the others.

"Way to go Terra! You did it!", cheered Cyborg happily. Ron nodded his assent, and Sheik agreed. "Crap, I just realized, if this is the last 'bad thing' we have to fight the shadow of Raven's father!", muttered Cyborg. He looked worriedly at the last portal and quickly walked through, the others following close behind him.

* * *

"Hurry!", groaned Raven. The group saw that she was already hard at work trying to hold her Father's Influence. It was a large bubbling mass of darkness. It was heavily contrasted by the pure whiteness of the area.

Cyborg instantly began to use his cannon. Sheik began to use ancient Hylian magic. Terra's powers were absolutely useless, so she had to hang back. Ron didn't know what to do so he used some spells to try and incapacitate the strange mass.

The tactics weren't working though, and Raven was starting to weaken. "Terra! Use your… _powers_!", grunted Raven. She was starting to lose ground against the dark mass of evil energy. "Do it!", ground out Raven.

"But….", started Terra. Then she realized what she had to do. "Right." She closed her eyes and raised her arms into the air. She became surrounded with a golden light. The small particles of dirt that were on everyone's bodies formed into a ball in front of Terra. She opened her eyes, and they also shone with a golden light. She hurled the ball of dirt at the energy mass. It entered the center, but nothing else happened.

"Cyborg… aim… _rock_….", Raven stated, the dark mass was starting to fight back. Cyborg understood what Raven meant and already charged and shot a Sonic Boom at the rock. "Ron… _Exploding_… _Hex_!", she shouted, her foe was starting to weaken. Ron did as Raven asked, and sent out an Exploding Hex towards the rock. It struck with the Sonic Boom and created a huge explosion. The dark mass of evil energy shattered, leaving a huge mess of dark energy.

"Okay, this is where it gets rough!", shouted Raven. She had to shout, the energy had already begun swirling around like a tornado. Then, the energy spread into four separate beams and entered the four heroes. Terra was thrown against the wall, as were the others. Raven went and gathered their bodies, ready to heal and banish the rest of the evil.

* * *

_CYBORG'S TEST_

Cyborg was in a strange gothic room. Everything was shaded black, as if the owner was fascinated with the color. It seemed that he was in a library type room. The bookshelves were covered with cobwebs. And Cyborg could swear that he could hear the haunting melody of a pipe organ. He looked around carefully, he didn't want to miss anything.

"Hey Stone, how are you?", came the husky voice of a certain pink-haired girl. Cyborg turned around, and sure enough, it was Jinx. She walked closer to him, "How are you?". She reached up and touched his chest. His chest? Yes, he was in his real body, like before the accident with Two-Face. "What's wrong Stone?", asked Jinx. She began to rub his chest.

Cyborg was reveling in the fact that he had his true body back. And he felt when Jinx began to touch him. He had true nerves! No sensors, no metal, just real human flesh. "Stone?", whined Jinx. She pulled him down and breathed heavily in Cyborg's ear. "So, Vic, what do you want from me? You want me to…love you?", asked Jinx. She chuckled and licked Cyborg's neck.

"Whoa, no. I know what this is! You're Raven's father! You just want to absorb all of my evil emotions. Like _lust_.", realized Cyborg.

"Victor?", asked Jinx in a tiny voice. "Why are you yelling at me? What did I do wrong?" Cyborg felt a flicker of doubt. "I mean… I thought that since today was your birthday….", Jinx began to sob.

Cyborg was totally confused, hadn't he passed the test? He awkwardly reached out and patted the girl's back gently. "Aw, I'm sorry, I-I was confused. I was, er, thinking of something. I'm sorry."

Jinx looked at him blankly. Then she stated, "_Objective achieved. Compassion to a potential enemy_." Then the voice grew angry, "Damn you Cyborg! You could have had your real body and all the pretty women you'd ever need! Now you'll die!" Jinx grew in size, transforming into what must be a demon. The demon looked vaguely familiar, yes, it was Trigon, Raven's Father!

Cyborg leaped away from the evil demon. He went into a fighting stance, and, sure enough, Cyborg's cyber body was back. He didn't mind just then though, he would need it for the fight. He shot a Sonic Boom at Trigon. Trigon laughed and caught the beam. Cyborg smirked and caused it to self-destruct. Trigon was blasted back.

"I don't think so!", sneered the demon. He opened his mouth and shot red beam after red beam at Cyborg. Cyborg dodged most, but was hit with the last three beams. Cyborg felt his metal plating rip off. Just like Brother Blood. And then it hit him, he'd use his Mystic powers. He hadn't told anyone, but he could still feel the magic pouring through his veins. He had lied to Beast Boy, but it had been necessary, then he hadn't known what had happened, and he had needed to study it.

"I hope you're ready!", snarled the demon, he smashed Cyborg's body, causing Cyborg to scream out in pain. Cyborg was surrounded with a blue aura, it brought his smashed body parts together, reforming him. He smirked at Trigon's shock.

"You can try to break my body all you want, but as I told Brother Blood, you can't break my spirit!", shouted Cyborg as he proceeded to defeat Trigon.

Finally Trigon began to disappear, "Blood? He failed me…." Cyborg had no idea what that meant, but he ignored it. Trigon must have been crazy. Suddenly, Cyborg opened his eyes, and Raven was right over him.

* * *

_TERRA'S TEST_

Terra was standing to her full height of twelve feet tall. She let her dirty hair frame her face as she looked around. "No….", she whispered. She was in the hall of mirrors. The very place where….

"There you are.", snarled the accusing voice. "I can't believe you! I actually liked _scum_ like you?", it was Beast Boy of course. The voice from her nightmares.

"Beast Boy, I can….", she was cut off as she flew towards one of the mirrors. Beast Boy had slapped her…?

"I don't want to hear your sniveling excuse, you _disgusting_….", he stopped talking as he viciously began to attack her.

"Stop it!", cried Terra. Why was this happening? Why would Beast Boy do this to her? Unless….

"Unless what, Terra?", sneered Beast Boy. "What? Surprised I could hear your damn mumbling? You make me sick, did you forget I have good ears?", snarled Beast Boy. He transformed into a gorilla and began to beat upon Terra once more.

"No! You aren't Beast Boy, and you _won't_ beat me!", cried out Terra. She used the dirt on her body to form a protective casing of rock.

"Very good Terra, I'm not Beast Boy. In actuality, I'm Slade….", the gorilla changed into the menacing villain known as Slade. Slade looked at Terra predatorily.

"Y-you're not S-Slade!", stammered Terra.

Slade stepped closer to Terra, touching her face. "My dear Terra… you really need to learn manners. I am Slade, and I will have your head by tonight. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"You're wrong Slade, I will triumph, and you will die.", snarled Terra. "You have _abused_ Mother Earth for far too long! I shall defeat you!" She began to glow yellow, and large chunks of dirt appeared from the dust in the air. "See? I only have to _will_ the earth to _help_ me! You tried to make me _master_ it, and that was where the mistake was! You _can't_ own the earth, Slade! You can only _ask_ to use it!"

Pillars of rock shot at Slade, attempting to crush him. Slade dodged the rock carefully, even going so far as to jump on the pillars. Suddenly, flame shot from Slade's hands, aiming straight for Terra!

Terra brought the dirt from her body plating to absorb the blow, but it changed to dust. "Damn you Slade! Mother Earth _will_ conquer you!", she screamed. Suddenly though, her body erupted, large rocky bumps appeared all over her, making her look like a natural golem. Her hair remained, but now it looked stringier, like roots.

"Terra?", asked the worried Slade. Now, realize, that when I say worried, he most assuredly wasn't worried about Terra.

Terra's body was infused with the power of Mother Earth itself. Terra felt empowered. "Now I truly am _Earth's Avatar_! Prepare yourself _Trigon_! I will destroy your influence!", stated Terra. Her voice was calm, but stubborn. She was truly Earth reborn. She lifter her rocky arm and swung it at Slade. It stretched out and crushed his ribs.

Trigon slipped out of his guise. "Grrr… how did you know who I was?", he snarled. There was fear in his voice now.

"_Four times will you be conquered, demon. Blue, yellow, red, and grey. And you shall see your end_.", and then Terra crushed the influence. And then, Terra opened her eyes.

* * *

_RONALD WEASLEY'S TEST_

Ron looked around, doing his darnedest not to think, because so far, every time he had been thinking, something bad happened to him! It was always like that though, first year he thought about chess, he gets himself knocked out. Second year he thought of the Chamber of Secrets, he gets himself all… well, that wasn't so bad. Third year though, he finds out his rat is an evil madman, and he gets his leg bitten. Fourth year… well, that year had been _entirely_ bad.

He sighed, he was thinking again, he had to control his thoughts, or else bad things will happen. He looked around and couldn't help thinking. He was in the same are where Hermione had been kidnapped. "_Crap_.", he stated. Hermione, he had nearly forgotten about her. He still needed to find her.

"_Ronald Bilius Weasley_!", snarled an extremely voice. It was his mother! "And where have you _been_? We've been looking all over for you! Do you have any idea how much I _worried_ for you?", his mother began to sob. "You were just gone! Like poor Harry! And you took Hermione with you? Do you have any idea how upset her parents are going to be?", his mother finished her tirade and glared at Ron.

"Er….", muttered Ron. He didn't mean to upset her. All he had been doing was trying to survive… against…. "You're not my mom!", he stated.

"Pardon?", demanded the doppelganger. The image of his mother was perfect, and if he wasn't so sure, he'd think it actually was his mom.

"I said, you're not my mum!", snarled Ron. "So stop pretending to be her!" And while Ron didn't feel guilty about yelling at his mom, Trigon knew exactly who he'd feel guilty about yelling to.

Trigon shifted forms, he became the likeness of Hermione. He transformed into a broken Hermione, a Hermione that looked bedraggled and hurt. Her hair was matted with grime, and she was bleeding from sores.

"Ron… why didn't you look for me _Ron_? Those creatures… they did… _terrible_ things….", the fake-Hermione began sobbing, and she ran to Ron, and grabbed him. "They… they tore my clothes Ron.", and suddenly, the girl's clothes were ripped and torn. Ron however knew that they hadn't been torn the previous moment.

"Cut it _out_!", he shouted at her. Hermione cringed away as if she had been slapped. "Oh stop it! I know bloody well that you are not Hermione! Isn't that right… _Trigon_?", Hermione frowned at him.

"But… Ron, I'm not Trigon, I'm Herm… _Her-my-uh-knee_.", Trigon had stumbled over Hermione's rather odd name. "Oh _shit_.", Trigon stated, shifting back into his demon form.

"Damn straight you bloody demon! How dare you pretend to be my family and friend? How dare you attempt to confuse me?", Ron was enveloped with a red light, surrounding his entire body, including his wings. His red aura shot off several small beams of fire at Trigon.

Trigon saw his green blood dripping down his sides…. "So… I'm _losing_…. This is what it feels like… to _die_….", whispered Trigon, he was about to speak again but he disappeared. Ron breathed heavily. His fiery aura slowly died down, and suddenly, he awoke to see Raven standing over him. He opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

_ZELDA AND SHEIK'S TEST_

Sheik looked around. And he saw herself. "Zelda?", he asked.

"What the?", wondered Zelda as she stared at herself. "Wow… I look good!"

"I'd say so.", responded Sheik, as he looked herself up and down.

"Whatever.", replied Zelda unhappily. "So… what's next? We already defeated the old memory thingies."

"Weren't you listening?", asked Sheik exasperatedly. When Zelda shook her head Sheik responded, "Well, genius, we get to take care of the evil within ourselves as well."

"That's good, I was getting sick of you.", replied Zelda airily.

"What's your problem?", snarled Sheik. "I thought that you were the holder of the '_Wisdom'_ piece of Triforce?"

"Whoa… that is so, below the belt. ", replied Zelda snootily.

"Zelda, you are a girl, you don't have a belt.", replied the angry Sheik.

"Why _you_…!", snarled Zelda. "I've been having a terrible time! First I get captured by Ganondorf, then I think I'm going to get raped by this Harry fellow, and there were you, egging it on! Why'd I put my hormones into _you_?", sneered Zelda, though tears escaped her eyes. "I'm just sick of this whole mess! Why did that damned Portal Mage drag me into this? What did I ever do that was so horrible to deserve this?"

"Zelda-", started Sheik, but he was interrupted.

"No, I'm not finished. All I wanted to do was get Link to finally admit his feelings for me, and suddenly I'm in this crazy-ass world with only you for company. But I gave you too many of my hormonal-ness and all you ever want is to get laid! You know what though?"

"Zelda-", Sheik tried to interrupt.

"No, I'm going to finish!" By this time tears were streaming down Zelda's face. "All I want is a friend, that's why I made you. After Link had told me what had happened, I decided to make you, I wanted another friend, but all you care about is _sex_!"

"Zelda, he's here….", stated Sheik. And sure enough, there was Trigon. He was standing there, staring blankly at Zelda. His yellow eyes began to twitch. Zelda wiped her eyes and glared at Trigon.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I need to talk with Sheik. _Alone_?", asked Zelda. Trigon didn't respond. "Is he _broken_?", asked Zelda.

"Puny mortal! I am not broken! I am just _shocked_ at your pathetic amounts of _evil_ you and friends have! First the synthetic boy defeated me, he had only _three percent_ evil in his heart. Then the _Earth Avatar_ defeated me, no evil at all! Then the wizard boy conjured some powerful sorcery to defeat me. He had the most, fifteen percent. I mean _honestly_, how am I supposed to take over the world with so many _good_ people on it?"

"Uh….", droned Zelda, she was bored of his little rant. "I'm _bored_. You're _boring_. Can we get this over with?"

"Absolutely not. I refuse to go on with your test. I _refuse_ to die! Owww! What're you doing?", Trigon originally was yelling, but he slipped into a tiny whine, due to the fact that Zelda had reached up and grabbed Trigon by the ear. Sheik began to laugh.

"No! You interrupted my _beautiful_ speech for your inane rambling? I don't think so! Sheik is going to kick your ass!", Zelda said matter-of-factly.

"Wha…? _Me_, kick his ass?", reiterated Sheik in a small panic. "But I can't…."

"You can and you _will_. Just use the Sheikah magic. I would, but I gave it all to you.", replied Zelda with a smirk.

"Damnit! Why don't you just _unmake_ me?", snarled Sheik. He turned to the fearful Trigon. Trigon was looking at Sheik apprehensively, as if worried. "Demon, I _know_ you're not scared of me, but, I'm gonna defeat you!" Trigon cowered. "You may think that you are all-powerful, but I will succeed! I have to, for my friend, Zelda.", Sheik stood tall, hugging himself, as he made his pledge.

"Hey Sheik, I think you _bored_ him to death.", stated Zelda amusedly. And sure enough, Trigon was dead, although it was due not to Sheik's boring pledge, but to Trigon's own claws. It seemed as though he hadn't wanted yet another failure on his dirty, demonic hands.

Suddenly, The two fused together as they awoke.

* * *

_RAVEN'S STORY_

It was nearly over, thought Raven, soon the world will forever be rid of Trigon. She had had her friends do it because she had to much evil in her heart. All those years of containing the monster inside of her had left its mark. She was still half-demon, she still had slight demonic urges, she just now was able to control them.

She had been waiting alertly, ready for when her friends would awake, ready to help them if Trigon had taken control over their bodies. Cyborg had been the first to awaken, his body was enveloped with a blue aura that stayed with him even when he was awake. The aura went away, but you could glimpse it through the corner of your eye.

Terra had been the next, but her body had mutated. She became more rocklike, it was an amazing transformation, but Raven had first wanted to know why this transformation had occurred in the first place. Raven was quite happy to hear that Trigon had not taken over Terra, but Raven was confused about that, why should she care?

Ronald Weasley had been the next to awaken. Before he had though, his body had erupted in flame. Raven was worried about that, but Terra had told her about the Avatar's and how the elements had reawakened. Raven wasn't entirely sure what that was about, but she was sure she would have enough time to find out.

And then Zelda had woken up. None of them had any traces of Trigon. None at all. That in itself was overly suspicious, and judging by Zelda's story, something was… _off_. The only question was who was Trigon currently possessing? Raven wasn't sure, but she knew that it wasn't Ron or Terra, and she only knew that due to their Avatar nature. Avatar's weren't allowed to be '_evil'_.

So, Trigon's influence had been defeated, but not destroyed. And Raven was worried that he would take control of her. Because if he did… well, due to the Mirari and the 'Big-Bang Gas' she was stronger than ever. So now all she'd have to do was watch very carefully….

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And there you go, the super-special-edition! Was it good? Review please.**_


	19. Dagoth Ur and the Nerevar

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything within this story, except for Dnomyar, but really, doesn't everyone have a special Original Character? Of course you do…. And now, without anymore delays, Chapter 19 But first… many more interruptions! Oh, never mind.

* * *

**_

AUSTRALIA WILDERNESS a.k.a. THE OUTBACK- June 18th, 9:42 A.M.

Dnomyar had been wondering through the Australian Outback for hours and he still found no sign of Draco Malfoy. He rubbed his stomach as it began to growl. "Oh… where is he…?", Dnomyar groaned. He was sick of all the walking. Add that to Dnomyar's growing hunger and thirst, well, then you get a very cranky Portal-Mage.

"Well, who are you?", asked a very rude voice. Dnomyar turned in surprise and gaped at the figures behind him. There was over twenty of them! One was a tall, pale creature with red eyes and thin nostrils. He was also very pale. Which was extremely odd, considering they were in a desert. "Well?", asked the man again.

"You are all just umm… what's the word?", Dnomyar scratched his chin in thought. He looked around at the figures in black. There were moving uncomfortably, it was hot after all. "You are all just… _illusions_? No, I'm thinking of Ixidor there. Hmmm…. Oh! I know! You are all just _mirages_! Yes! See, I'm _not_ stupid! You probably thought I was stupid, but I'm not. I just proved you all wrong!"

Voldemort's, for that's who it was, left eye twitched in annoyance. "Who are you.", repeated Voldemort slowly, as if he was talking to an extreme idiot. Which, in reality, was quite true, in a way.

"Me? Oh, I'm just a humble manipulator with a knack for causing chaos. I'm gonna be the next chaos lord, its my destiny.", Dnomyar got all teary-eyed while Voldemort rubbed the little nose bridge of his. Seriously though, he's like a snake, so he has a very tiny nose, never mind a nose bridge!

"Yes, okay, but who are you?", repeated Voldemort.

"I'm Dnomyar, _duh_.", responded Dnomyar. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled again. "Hey, do you have any food?"

"No.", replied the thoroughly annoyed Voldemort. "Are you a _pure-blood_?"

"A what's-it-who-or-blood-going-pure?", wondered Dnomyar. He looked at Voldemort curiously. "Are you a pure-blood?

"Er… how dare you!", screamed the flustered Voldemort. "Lucius, Bellatrix, Goyle, get him!"

"Get me…? Get me what? _Food_? Yeah! Hey, what're you all doing? No!", cried out Dnomyar.

Voldemort closed his eyes in satisfaction. He listened to the three different screams…. His eyes popped open. Screams, three? He saw Dnomyar jumping on all three of his loyal followers. "_Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy_!", cheered Dnomyar.

"_Avada Kedavra_!", sneered Voldemort. Dnomyar opened his eyes wide at the green spell. He then opened a portal and the spell disappeared.

"Thanks, I've been looking for a Killing Curse!", responded Dnomyar cheerfully.

"So. You _are_ a wizard then?", asked Voldemort. He looked at Dnomyar, calculating him.

"Nope. I'm a Portal Mage, read the script.", replied Dnomyar looking around at the desert once more. "Wow, is it hot out here, or is it just me?"

"It's hot out here. And what script?", responded Voldemort carefully.

"The one in your robe pockets.", replied Dnomyar. He started to skip around.

Voldemort checked his robes and sure enough. There was a script. He opened it and read:

_CHAPTER 19_

_The Portal Mage meets up with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was told that the Portal Mage had killed his mother, causing Draco to attack the Portal Mage relentlessly. Finally, Voldemort is forced to kill Draco. Unfortunately, Lucius jumps in front of the spell. Draco then kills Voldemort and the Portal Mage. Draco then signs a pact with the Dark Angel._

Voldemort looked up to see Dnomyar looking at the sun intently. "What's this rubbish? The young Malfoy brat isn't here!", roared Voldemort. Dnomyar looked at Voldemort blankly.

"Wha…?", asked Lucius in confusion. He stood up carefully, he was in pain due to Dnomyar's stomping.

"None of your concern!", snarled Dnomyar. "What do you mean, _Volde-Dork_? The Malfoy Scum isn't here? This was supposed to be then end of the story! There was gonna be a sequel and everything!"

"Well, its not the end. In fact, you're looking at ten more chapters, at the very least.", stated Voldemort calmly. He then looked bewildered, he hadn't meant to say that!

"Damnit! It's Fate and Destiny! I freaking hate them! They rule me with an iron freaking fist!", Dnomyar was raging now. He evidently didn't like Fate or Destiny, but really now, who did? "This happens every time! I'll get a bunch of super-cool villains, try to take over the world, and then Fate and Destiny allow the '_Universal Reset Button'_ to be pushed, or worse, they control my body, and let everyone go! Why don't any of my plans come to fruition? Or why don't they get themselves a life?"

Voldemort looked at Dnomyar thoughtfully. "Perhaps, perhaps you would join me? It's obvious that you are powerful. And perhaps then we can take on these people you seem to despise. What are you doing?", Dnomyar seemed to be taking off his clothes.

"_It's getting hot out here, so take off all your clothes_!", sang Dnomyar. Voldemort looked at him disgustedly. "What? Oh fine. I'll leave my clothes on. I'm only trying to be funny."

"Well, quit it.", snarled Voldemort. "Our allotted time is nearly up! We need to plan stuff!"

"Allotted time?", questioned Dnomyar.

"Yes, everyone who is a main character gets a small bit every five chapters or so. You and Harry are the main characters.", replied Voldemort, he was of course referring to the script.

"Cool! I like being a main character. Enough fooling around! On with the story! What was your plan?", stated Dnomyar, being uncharacteristically serious.

"Well, its like this-", Voldemort was cut off though. His allotted time was up. "It is not!", Voldemort shouted. He had broken through the barrier that protected the author from his creations. "I refuse for my time to be up!"

"You tell him!", shouted Dnomyar. His voice was muffled though, he couldn't break the barrier.

I uh… decided to allow more time to Voldemort. "Well, my plan, Dnomyar, involves several Dementors and re-raising Azkaban. It disappeared you know, I was going to make that my base. I nearly lost my followers. Luckily Cornelius Fudge was able to get them out."

"Right, er… ex-nay on the Ornelius-Cay, Udge-Fay! So… the plan?", asked Dnomyar.

"I'm going to get my castle back. Then I'm going to get revenge on those Orcs, and their leader, Saruman of Many Colours!", Voldemort said wistfully.

"You said '_Colors'_ wrong.", Dnomyar pointed out.

"Hmmm? Oh, no, it's how some Canadians and the English spell it.", replied Voldemort cheerfully.

"Oh, really? That's cool. Anyway, let's wake up your slack-jawed followers and restore Azkaban!", replied Dnomyar. And sure enough, the Death Eaters were staring at the pair in shock. "What? Do I have a boogie hanging out?"

* * *

AFRICA- Sahara Desert, June 18th, 9:56 A.M.

Harry had been flying for quite a while and he was starting to get tired. I mean, if you've ever watched Dragon Ball Z, you'll notice that they can fly for a very long time, but they can still get tired. So really, its only natural that Harry would get tired of flying.

Harry lowered, telling his charges about his tiredness. Naturally they complained, saying that it was too hot. So he put a cooling charm on all five of them. And then he landed.

"So Harry," Blaise began after Harry had landed and let the four of them out, "What is that packet of papers in your pocket?"

"Papers? Hmmm… it's a script? Weird… hey! Check this out! It has spoilers from my sixth year! Wow… the Half-Blood Prince is…!", before he could finish though, the script vanished. And in its place was the newly edited script. "Whoa! This tells me what's gonna happen! Look here! It says….":

_CHAPTER 19_

_Dnomyar is in Australia, where he meets Voldemort (at this, the four girls gasped in fear) After some comical intrusion, we skip to Harry and his concubines (at this Harry blushes and protests) Just kidding Harry! (Harry looks up in confusion) He does get to meet Dagoth Ur in person. An action scene follows closely. And after that, we skip to the Dragon Lord where we learn more about mana, and a huge set-up for the sequel. Did I say sequel? Of course not…._

"What is this?", wondered Harry incredulously. "He flipped through its pages, reading chapters twenty to twenty-five. "Wow! The ending of this story is very… weird.", Harry comments. The four girls are huddled, looking over Harry's shoulder at the script. "And look! The ending word is frozen! Unless you count the epilogue. And I don't, because the epilogue leads you into the next story."

"Not necessarily, Harry", replied Hermione scathingly, "A prologue works just as well!"

"Listen Hermione, I did not do those… _things_… to you! I swear it! So could you please, please, stop insinuating I did?", muttered Harry unhappily.

"Sorry.", replied Hermione, but she didn't sound sorry, not at all. In fact, she sounded downright vicious.

"Well, its about time.", came a cold, chilling voice. Dagoth Ur! And indeed, it was, the evil Golden-Masked man from Bethesda Softworks Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind! "Hey you, narrator, no blatant advertising!", snapped Dagoth Ur. "Besides, their new game, Oblivion will be out soon. So advertise that!", I sneered at Dagoth Ur, but he was instead talking to Harry. "-and so, that is why you should help me!"

"Uh… why?", asked Harry in obvious confusion.

"I _just_ told you!", snapped Dagoth Ur.

"No you didn't, you just said, '-_and so, that is why you should help me_!'", replied Harry, Luna and Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Er… nuh-uh! You're a liar!", snarled the nearly-naked Golden-Masked man. "Anyway, I said, 'It's a pleasure to see you Harry, come here and drink some tea. You refused though. And twenty years later, you said, 'Uh… why?'"

"_Yes_, but I'm still fifteen. Not uh…thirty-five.", replied Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Wha…? Oh, yes, of course. Anyway, I want you to join my house. I realize that you are not a Dunmer, but you are powerful enough. And when we go back to Vvardenfell, you can come with us! And then we'll drive out the Imperial scum! And… uh… take over all of Morrowind and stuff.

"Yes, I'm sure it's a great idea and all, but I really don't want to. I mean, I don't want to rule over anybody.", replied Harry truthfully.

"Are you mad? Not wanting to rule over others? How couldn't you? And its so very easy! All you have to do is blackmail someone. Or force them. Or coerce them. And it so much fun! Here, I can even get those girls to… _love_ you.", the man in the Golden Mask quirked his eyebrows comically and then stood still. He then emanated a strange force from his body.

"No!", cried Harry, he quickly put a shield around his charges. "How dare you?", cried Harry. In his rage he was once again covered in a golden aura. His eyes were turquoise or, teal. His hair was on end, and it was a light golden color. "You dare to force others to do your will? I give you a choice Dagoth, leave now or die!"

"Um… I'll just leave then….", the Masked man trembled in fear. "Fear? Did the author say fear? I don't fear! I'll get you kid!"

And then it got serious. The evil man waved his hands around and cursed Harry. Harry gasped in pain. His right arm began to shrivel up. Harry attempted to attack Dagoth Ur, but he was in too much pain. Harry gasped as his right arm suddenly exploded. Harry's blood stained the desert ground.

"No!", cried out Blaise. She charged at Dagoth Ur, casting spell after spell. The evil man simply dodged them all. He grabbed her arm and twisted it. He then crushed the bone. "Argh!", she screamed. Her arm had small bits of bone poking out through the skin, blood dripped out of the remnants of her arm.

Luna suddenly stood. "_Dagoth Ur_… I had hoped to never reveal my…. True self. It seems however, that you leave me no choice. Goodbye!", and without further ado, she grew four times in size and changed her skin color into a sickly green. Her fingers transformed into demonic claws.

"What… _are_ you?", gasped Ginny in fear.

"I am… a changeling. Okay, no, I'm not an _evil_ one, I'm one of the few 'good' changelings. I'm a member of _Earth's Special Forces_, the er, world we're from. Anyway, Dagoth Ur! You shall pay for your evil!", and with that she charged at Dagoth Ur.

Dagoth dodged her initial charge, but blocked all of her next punches. He was unable to cast any spells though. It was a draw in power. Dagoth was hard pressed to fight an enormous power. Luna was also having trouble. She didn't have the necessary endurance due to her time in captivity. "Urgh… get Harry… out of here! I can't… hold him off forever!", grunted Luna. And sure enough, Dagoth Ur finally landed a punch that reverted Luna to her human form.

Luckily though, a lone hero had suddenly appeared. "Dagoth Ur? Unbelievable! I've beaten you once, need I do it again?", that was what the hero said.

"_Nerevar_…?", gasped Dagoth Ur in fear. The figure nodded. "Well… um… these guys resurrected me! Kill them! I don't even want to be here!"

"I doubt it Dagoth Ur. I was watching from over there. Now you will die and stay dead!", cried out the Nerevar. The Nerevar brought out its sword and slashed at Dagoth Ur. Dagoth Ur screamed in anguish as his hand was cut off. The Nerevar proceeded to defeat Dagoth Ur steadily.

"No! I cannot die! I am a god! No!", but alas for himself, Dagoth Ur was defeated once and for all. Or was he? Of course he was. I think.

After that, the Nerevar restored Harry's arm, or, what he really did was use his own life energy to create one. It was silver. He also restored Blaise's arm. He then woke Luna up.

"Thank you… uh?", questioned Harry. He wasn't quite sure what the Nerevar was. Or if it was a male or female.

"You can call me Lord Nerevar. I've defeated Dagoth Ur once before, and that was when he nearly was a real god!", replied the Nerevar. "It's quite hot here, you want to leave the desert?", his question was responded with nods. So he quickly cast some strange spells on all of them and they began to fly. They followed him east.

* * *

ENGLAND- Countryside, June 18th, 11:28 A.M.

"Alright, are you all ready for your next lesson?", Azusa asked her students. Kuloks, Hermione, the Dragon Lord, and the rest of the druids nodded. "Excellent. I'm going to explain the six types of magic. Now, even though that there is only six types of magic, there are also sub-groups. Now, I've told you of green and blue, and a little bit of red. Today we learn how they relate with the remaining three types."

"Umm… Azusa, how can we relate the first three with the remaining three if we don't even know what they are?", wondered Hermione.

"Ah… true, true. I admit that I was rather excited about the relationships between the six, that I'd skipped the remaining three. Okay then, black magic. The energy that radiates from death and decay. It's morbid, but powerful. Those who utilize black magic can cause their enemies to lose their memories, or even their minds. They can bring corpses back to life. Zombies or Inferi.", replied Azusa. She looked sick to her stomach.

"So… black magic is evil?", asked the Dragon Lord. He was past his anger now. Before he had just wanted revenge, but now, now he was learning very interesting things. Much more important to learn and become powerful than to just attack while weak.

"Well… it's not evil exactly. They could use these powers to stop true villains. I won't lie and say that I approve of the magic, but magic itself is neutral. It's how you use it.", replied Azusa thoughtfully. She looked at the dead grass under her feet. "Even I, with my green magic could be considered evil. I… I'm afraid that things are not as simple as we'd all like. I've destroyed toys that belonged to my students just because they weren't natural.", she looked up and smiled bitterly. "I know better now, but they still despise all things unnatural. I'm afraid that even I've created true villains."

"I'm sure… that they learned as well.", Hermione stated uncertainly.

"Thank you, child, but alas, they were killed by me. I had to preserve the natural balance.", replied Azusa sadly. "Anyway, white magic is most commonly used to heal. Yes, those well versed in white magic tend to be able to save many lives."

"So… does that mean that even though white magic seems to be good, there is also something bad about it?", asked Hermione.

"Yes. Remember though, is not that its bad, its that it can be used for bad things. Magic is neutral. But, to answer your question, yes, white magic is very controlling. They can restrict your power, restrict your mind, restrict your life. They don't believe that individuals have rights. If they could, everyone would be trapped, restricted, unable to escape the rigid systems of white magic.", she shuddered at the thought of such a restriction.

"So you don't like white magic?", asked the Dragon Lord.

"It's not that. I just don't agree with its philosophies. I am, after all, a green mage. Now though, it is time for the last color of magic. I call it True Color. It is all of the magic's together. It brings all of the magic's strengths and weaknesses together. It binds them, creating powerful, but very difficult magic. I believe that most people fall under this type of magic. On this world at least.", muttered Azusa thoughtfully. "Although… I _have_ been feeling surges of single mana… could be the kami, I just can't tell."

"Yes, I've felt it as well.", replied Kuloks. He was frowning thoughtfully. "I don't suppose this world has a Mirari? No, what utter nonsense. This world has hardly any mana… but it would fit….", Kuloks trailed off uncertainly.

"What is this 'Mirari'?", asked Hermione anxiously.

"The Mirari was an artifact that nearly destroyed my world. It infused creatures with mana, where it came from we'll never know, I think it was brought from another plane of existence… I think I've heard of it… dominian… no… its something like that though. Anyway, it transformed the Leonin and some of the Nim into horrifying creatures. We were lucky though, the plane's creator arrived to help us. Karn… the Planeswalker. It was awe-inspiring, he ripped the Mirari and slowly healed the land. It was him who told us of dominia… dominaria… still can't remember the name.", muttered Kuloks.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a figure all in white appeared before all of them. The figure had spiky white-blue hair. His face was a darker blue, but still a bit pale. This new person had bright blue eyes. He spread his tiny arms out to the group of shocked on-lookers, opened his mouth and stated, "_I am the Ultimate Kai_."


	20. Bulma's End

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, except for Dnomyar. I also own my own copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Don't worry, no spoilers, at all. Nor will there ever be. Seriously. Nah, I'm just joshing with you! The Half-Blood Prince is- Sorry! This is me, the real me, R.A.K., Dnomyar really wants to screw with people. There IS a spoiler, and it is important, but if you haven't read the new Harry Potter, you probably won't know what it is anyway, so it won't even matter.

* * *

**_

_MEXICO- Capsule Corporation, June 18th, 12:42 A.M._

"_WHAT_? Why won't the wish work?", cried Bulma. They, and by 'they', I mean Trunks and Bulma, had been trying for quite a while now. The sky was black, and lightning bolts were zapping through it.

A huge green dragon was floating, looking decidedly bored, decided Trunks. "I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU! GOSH, WHAT PART OF '_YOUR WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED_' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?", bellowed the dragon.

"The 'cannot'!", replied Bulma in frustration. "Please! Tell me why it won't work?"

"THE SUPREME KAI HAS TEMPORARILY CLOSED ALL CHANNELS OF FOREIGN MAGIC 'OFF', HE DOES NOT WISH TO ATTRACT DNOMYAR, LADY OF, ER, I MEAN _LORD_ OF CHAOS, TO HIS CURRENT LOCATION.", snarled the dragon.

"Damnit! I wish that me, my friends, and my family, were back where we belong!", raved Bulma in frustration. "I wish that Vegeta wasn't dead! And I wish that the stupid wishes would be granted!"

"YOUR STUPID WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED!", bellowed the dragon, his eyes flashing with a deep red energy. Bulma looked up in surprise as the dragon began to change into light energy. The balls didn't scatter, instead they disappeared, just as she was!

"Oh!", she gasped. And suddenly… she was gone! Gone from the world she had hated for so long! And….

_SORRY, DUE TO THE FACT THAT BULMA IS NO LONGER WITH THE MAIN STORY, AND DUE TO THE FACT THAT SHE DRAGGED HER FRIENDS WITH HER, SHE IS CUT FOR THE DURATION OF THIS STORY. AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE THIS MAY HAVE CAUSED._

_

* * *

_

_ENGLAND, London- Way outside of London, June 18th 1: 53 P.M._

It had been a while since we last saw the group of five, er… _four_.

Tonks' speed now knew no bounds, it seemed that her power was increasing. She was undoubtedly the fastest of the group. She also seemed to defy gravity, a fact which, McGonagall couldn't help but envy.

McGonagall's progression into a cat seemed to have stopped, but her powers were developing in other areas now, including her natural abilities. Her sense of smell had increased, along with her night vision. She was no longer in 'heat' as she had so aptly put it, but was now in a moody cat mode.

Speaking of Moody, his powers definitely gave him an edge in battle, unfortunately his powers made him much slower than he had been. He didn't mind too much though, he could now level a building just by touching it! With so much power he wondered why he, and other pure-blooded wizards didn't train their bodies more.

Pure-blooded wizard's like… Snape? Or is he? All angry feelings aside, on with the story! Anyhow, Snape's vampire-ness had increased to the point where he was so powerful that he had become a day-walker, one of the most powerful types vampires. His senses had increased, just a tad too much, for when a certain red-headed girl took a breath when they stopped, she had been spotted. And now, on to the plot!

"And jus' why were you following us?", growled Moody. He was actually excited though. This girl showed definite potential to being an auror. So, even though he was disciplining Ginevra Weasley, he couldn't help but feel that one day he'd be training her.

"I was looking for Ron and Hermione!", Ginny replied boldly. Now, remember, this is not the same Ginny as the Ginny that is with Harry. This Ginny is the one from the original Harry Potter. So even though there is two Ginny's, only one is the original Ginny, get it?

"Listen kid, its dangerous out here! Just look! Can you see the dead? And the blood? Oh… the blood!", Snape was talking here, of course. And his eyes were glowing bright red, due to the desire for blood. He began to ramble on and on about blood.

"Ginevra Weasley, you do realize that you will have to travel with us now, don't you?", muttered the creature formerly known as human.

"Your point? I want to find Harry. Oh, and Ron and Hermione too. And besides, you couldn't stop me if you wanted to! I have some cool new powers! And I'm invincible! Check it out!", suddenly Ginny transformed into a gigantic dragon. "I am a dragon!", she began to shrink now, and she became an owl. "And now I'm an owl!"

"And we can hear you. And see you. No need for the comments!", snapped the angry McGonagall.

"And I can catch you!", bellowed Tonks. She literally flew up in the air and caught the owl. The owl transformed into a cat and escaped Tonks grasp… for a second. Tonks had grabbed her straight away. This time when Ginny tried transforming, Tonks held tightly to the cat. Ginny began to screech out in pain.

"Let me go!", she screamed. It seemed that Tonks had stopped her from transforming. If Ginny tried transforming she would literally squish herself.

"No! If I let you go, you'll run off, and I will NOT have that!", Tonks bellowed. Everyone looked at her in shock. They all had never seen her so angry before. Even Ginny stopped squirming in shock.

"Fine! I-I promise I won't!", whimpered Ginny, feigning absolute fear.

"Good.", snapped Tonks. She grabbed Ginny by the scruff of her neck and dropped her to the asphalt. "Change back now."

Ginny changed back. She had been feigning fear, but she wasn't a total idiot. She'd escape at night. Like I said, not a total idiot.

Ginny was about to complain about her current situation, when a large pale figure came out from the sudden mist. I write 'sudden mist' because the mist hadn't been there before!

The strange being was very disturbing-looking. It had three blood-red eyes. It was a hulking beast with twelve arms. The arms were various lengths and with varied amounts of segments. The beast stood on seven thick legs. The strangest thing were the strange-looking runes on its pale body. The runes were colored red and green.

It stared at the group for only a moment, then it attacked. It struck Minerva McGonagall straight in the head. McGonagall flew back. Snape looked at her body in horror. Was she dead? Then Severus Snape lost control. He increased in body size and strength. His canines grew several times large and he bit into the Oni's arm. The Oni screamed and swatted Snape away.

Nymphadora Tonks was frantic. She had charged at the Oni right after Snape. Her increased speed allowed her to sever one of the beasts' arms. She severed three more arms in the time it took the Oni to swat Snape away.

Alastor Moody was not nearly as cautious the other two. He had charged at the Oni, he tore off three of the Oni's legs off, but the beast had obviously expected it. After Snape had been swatted away, it grasped Tonks and began to squeeze her. Moody could hear her bones snapping. Moody furiously attacked the Oni, but it was no use. The beast began to grow in size, rendering Moody's attacks nearly useless.

Tonks seemed to realize that she was about to die so she decided to try something. She began to vibrate the cells in her body. Suddenly she seemed to slip through the Oni's grasp. Her bones, were of course broken, but at least she was no longer being crushed by the Oni.

Ginny looked on, horrified about what was happening. She thought that McGonagall, Snape, and Tonks were dead. Suddenly she had an idea. She transformed into the Oni. She looked nearly identical. Her runes were different colors though. Her runes were red and white. The white runes were nearly invisible, but Ginny could feel the righteous rage of the white magic.

The original Oni turned towards Ginny in slight anticipation. Moody looked on in shock as the two titans faced off. Ginny, was of course, only a quarter of the Oni's height, but it was still quite an amazing sight. Ginny roared at the Oni, a large wall of flame following her outburst. The Oni's three eyes widened in shock as the flame reached him.

Ginny wasted no time. She leaped at the Oni, tearing into its flesh, ripping off several arms in the process. She burned him again, or tried to. This time the Oni had tensed and the beast absorbed the flame. Three of the Oni's arms grew back. Ginny's three red eyes widened in shock.

Then her rage grew. She grabbed the Oni and in a flash of bright white light, the Oni screamed in agony. His flesh was literally burned from his disintegrating bones. At the same time, the bright white light healed a dying Tonks and woke both Snape and McGonagall. Ginny had done it, she had defeated the Oni. Then she changed back into human form and blacked out.

* * *

_INDIA, June 18th 2: 13 P.M._

Harry and his charges, Hermione, Ginevra, Luna, and the female Blaise Zabini had followed the Nerevar to India. It had been a rather short trip, but they were still exhausted. When they saw the Nerevar was descending, they too descended into the heavily jungled area of India.

"So… who are you?", Harry asked of the Nerevar.

The Nerevar chuckled, "I told you, I'm the Lord Nerevar. I guess you want a better answer? Well… I come from Vvardenfell, a province of Morrowind, land of the Dunmer. I was dragged here undoubtedly by this Portal Mage. Judging by his 'skill' I'd say he must be rather… stupid. I mean, why did he go through all of the trouble of dragging us here…? Enough of that though, you want to know about me. Let's see, after I was named in a prophecy, I defeated Dagoth Ur."

"A prophecy?", wondered Harry. He was interested in another good person having a prophecy ruling them. "So they're binding?"

"Well… no. I could've ignored old Caius, but I didn't. I was too much of a busy body!", the Nerevar chuckled. "I'm guessing you have a prophecy over you as well?", Harry looked shocked that the Nerevar had known. The girls were shocked at the prophecy information. "You looked shocked, but seriously, it was obvious with your fidgeting!"

"Oh. So… prophecies aren't binding?", asked Harry, making sure. The Nerevar shook his head. "That's… good to know.", Harry sighed though. "I'll probably have to deal with it anyway."

"On to more important things.", Hermione interrupted rudely. "Luna… what was that?"

"Oh… well… I'm a member of a currently disbanded group known as Earth's Special Forces, or E.S.F. you may have heard of it.", Luna stated. She wouldn't look at any of the group.

"E.S.F.? I'm in a similar group… Luna was it? Yes… I'm in a group of powerful figures that help out the world of Tamriel as best I can. T.S.F., I'll miss helping out.", stated the Nerevar.

"Wait a sec, E.S.F.? How come your 'group' never saved us from that… that place?", demanded Hermione angrily.

"It was disbanded.", replied Luna as that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Luna… would… this world's Luna be what you are?", asked Harry curiously.

"Naturally. Although it isn't written in stone. She may not be.", replied Luna.

"Well… since I'm here, what do we do? I'm willing to help you people out.", the Nerevar said cheerfully.

"Well… we need to get to London. I'm not sure where it is, but its in England, which is about… north-west from here.", replied Hermione snootily.

"Right. Well, here, let's get flying.", replied the Nerevar. And so they did.

* * *

_HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER- Timeless_

While the events of the outside world took its toll on everyone, only a few changes happened in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The main one? Goku had disappeared while training Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Luna Lovegood. The four were concerned but quickly resumed training. They figured he had used 'Instant Transmission'. We all know of course, that he hadn't.

That wasn't all though. Soon afterwards, a strange man brought two people into their fold. The man's name had been the Ultimate Kai.

_FLASBACK-_

_A bright flash of light interrupted the vicious battle between Robin and Luna. Luna had decided to begin training, though she stuck to her human form. The four turned and saw a short man in bright white robes. Robin had gone on defense straight away. "Who are you?"_

_The Supreme Kai did not answer at first. He merely looked at Robin in slight appraisal. " I am the Ultimate Kai. These two are Hermione Granger and the Dragon Lord. These two will be training with you. More will be coming later. For now though, train them. A time will come when all of your skills will be needed." A second later the Ultimate Kai had disappeared._

_FLASHBACK END-_

And since then the group of six had been training furiously. Eagerly awaiting the time when they would be able to put their new skills to use.

Finally though, they had to take a break. The new trainees did not have the stamina to go for too long. So instead they all sat and rested, while talking about the recent developments.

"So, what has been going on, Hermione?", Luna had asked immediately.

"Well… its been really difficult, what with the mutating creatures and all! I've mutated as well! My brain seems to be able to learn anything instantly! Not only that but my magic power has increased dramatically!", Hermione admitted. "It's been rough these past weeks."

"Weeks?", Luna asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, Luna, Goku had told us that a year passes here for a day out there. That's why we've all aged… but….", Robin stopped. He had just realized something. Luna had been here for about fourteen years and yet… she still looked fifteen. "Luna you… haven't aged…."

Everyone directed their attention to Luna. Luna blinked and gave a wry grin. "It took you long enough. I'm not human. Excuse me, not fully human. I'm a changeling. And a proud member of Earth's Special Forces."

"Like our friend Goku! He too is a member of this Special Forces group you have named!", Starfire said excitedly, her green eyes boring into Luna's protuberant blue eyes. "Did you two know each other?"

"No. He is an Ancient Founding Member. He was the leader of the very first E.S.F. Albus Dumbledore is the leader of this time.", replied Luna. She watched Hermione and the Dragon Lord's shocked faces, she was loving their bewildered looks.

"But… what are the E. umm… S. whatever's?", asked the Dragon Lord, sounding more like a kid than the experienced lord Hermione had taken him for.

"The E.S.F. is a group dedicated to protecting the earth. Everyone here will be inducted into the E.S.F. soon. We will number past our usual numbers with a new leader.", replied Luna.

"Who's the new leader?", Beast Boy asked, his green face looking excited at the prospect of joining a secret organization.

"Good question. I don't know.", replied Luna frowning. She was a true Ravenclaw, and she didn't like being out of the loop, even if that was why she had been stationed here.

"When will we find out?", asked Robin.

"Within the next five years. When we reach our peak age, we will no longer age. Robin, Starfire, you notice that even though Beast Boy is an animal, he is still alive? He will never die, unless, unless he is killed.", replied Luna as she stared at her own hands. "I've been alive for well over a thousand years myself. Always protecting the world. Always.", her eyes teared, but none fell. She couldn't cry. Ever.

"Luna….", Hermione started, realizing Luna was sad. Hermione held out her hand as if to pat her, but then decided against it.

"I'll, I'll be fine. A new group is being forged, after all. We may outlive most of our contemporaries, but at least we'll be together. No more loneliness for me. Heh… I'm greedy, huh?", Luna looked up at the others, her eyes staring off past them. "More will be here soon.", she whispered.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light and six more people had appeared in the room.

"Wow Luna. That was soon!", muttered Beast Boy, as he looked on at the new arrivals. Suddenly he grinned.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Been a while, eh? Finally here though, the next chapter will be up soon, seeing as how they are all out-of-date what with Half-Blood Prince being out. Ah well._


	21. Dnomyar's Death

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, except for Dnomyar. I also own my own copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Anyway, I was on Mugglenet a while back, and I discovered the Wall of Shame, it is really hilarious! Also, there are Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince spoilers in this chapter.

* * *

**_

_UNKNOWN LOCATION- Timeless_

"Sirius!", called out the whiny voice of King Kai. He had his eyes closed, monitoring the events on earth. "_Sirius_!"

"Yeah?", called Sirius from the other side of the courtyard. They were in Grand Kai's courtyard, and Sirius was training his mind and body, shortly put, he was getting his butt beaten by a- he hated it, but it was true, by a caterpillar! It would grab him in a tight hold and tickle. Sirius wasn't too ticklish, but he was still stuck in Caterpy's grasp.

"Quit fooling around and get over here!", snarled King Kai.

Caterpy dropped Sirius in shock, they had rarely ever seen King Kai yelling at his students in public. "Maybe I will, gosh.", replied Sirius who was upset with King Kai for being angry. It's not like Sirius had done anything to earn the anger! After Sirius was by King Kai's side, the blue Kai began to speak.

"I've been watching earth, and your Godson has gotten extremely powerful. Remember when I told you about Radditz, Goku's brother? Well, Harry is about twice as powerful as Radditz, and… and he seems to have Saiyan DNA in him. He's nearly gone 'Super' twice now. And it seems as if the Ultimate Kai has chosen some new students for his ah… club."

"Club? What do you mean?", asked Sirius.

"Earth's Special Forces. Or E.S.F. he's chosen the Granger girl, and a boy named Malfoy. The reports came in a while back, they are both mutated, and extremely powerful. I believe Malfoy is as strong as Goku when he was a kid. And he's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so he'll be stronger in no time at all!"

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? But… he's evil!", protested Sirius, as he recalled his conversations with Harry. King Kai pulled out Draco's file and showed it to Sirius, who opened it and looked through it.

"He was. Now though… well… he's not. At first he had plans to destroy Riddle, but then he became calmer. He's going to end up being an Avatar, I'm sure.", replied King Kai.

"There's already an earth Avatar though, that girl, Terra.", Sirius pointed out.

"True, but he's a nature golem, not a stone golem. He could be Nature's Avatar.", replied King Kai.

"But… but… what about Longbottom, um… Neville Longbottom, Harry's told me he's great with plants!", insisted Sirius.

"Maybe so, but there can be more than one Avatar at any given time. Besides… this Neville Longbottom, he's um… well, he's _mutated_ beyond repair. He is a _tree_. Well, a forest really, a large group of trees. He'll be around for a long time, but he's no Avatar.", murmured King Kai.

Sirius' jaw dropped at that information. "What about… Hermione? Or Ron?"

"I'm glad you asked. Ronald Weasley is an Avatar. A fire Avatar. And once he gains control of his powers, he'll be a force to be reckoned with. He's already as powerful as you, even without training. And as for the girl, she's not as powerful in terms of pure force, but she is extremely powerful. She has more control over her magic than Albus Dumbledore!", replied King Kai. He looked sideways at Sirius, who looked surprised.

"Wow, that's, wow. Oh, that reminds me! Has Harry come back yet?", asked Sirius anxiously. He had been worried when Harry had disappeared. That was why he had been training.

"What? Oh yes, he's fine. I thought I told you. But he has brought fugitives from another dimension. So that means that dimensions' Primary Guardian will probably come for them.", replied King Kai thoughtfully.

"Hey, remember when I told you that sometimes things go right over my head?", asked Sirius.

"No.", King Kai replied.

"Oh, well, this is one of those times where I have no idea what you are talking about! What is a 'Primary Guardian'?", prodded Sirius.

"Goodness, you are dumb! A primary guardian is a main guardian that resides over their dimension. The guardian of this galaxy is an ancient warrior. He guards the citizens of this dimension.", explained King Kai.

"Whatever, that made no sense, you know?", muttered Sirius.

"Oh well, anyway, the other Primary Guardian will go after the fugitives. I'll admit that I'm concerned at why he hasn't yet done so, unless… oh my!", gasped King Kai, he had just realized why the Primary Guardian had not yet come.

"What?", demanded Sirius sharply.

"Huh? Oh, er, nothing. At least- none of your business.", scolded King Kai. He sighed and looked at Sirius fully, "Sirius. The time has come. It is time to tell you what has been transpiring, and your role in things to come. Are you ready?"

Sirius looked as serious and determined as ever. "Yes King Kai."

"Good, follow me. We have much to discuss.", King Kai replied, walking away from the other beings that were training with each other.

* * *

_COAST OF BRITAIN a.k.a. AZKABAN FORTRESS- June 18th 4: 34 P.M._

It had been only a few hours since the infamous and very evil Voldemort and Dnomyar decided to join forces and re-raise Azkaban. Dnomyar had naturally decided to not tell Voldemort a simple little fact, if Azkaban comes back, so would Hogwarts.

It didn't really matter though, did it? It's not like anyone would know, except for… anyone in the Forbidden Forest! The Centaurs will find out, and they will tell… actually, they won't tell anyone, will they?

And the spiders aren't very nice creatures, especially with the new Acromantula's leading them, Aragog had finally died, and now the younger generation is in control. Dnomyar smirked evilly, many humans would die!

"Voldemort, head over there, and have… Nott stand right over there.", directed Dnomyar. Voldemort scowled at Dnomyar, but commanded Nott to stand in the middle of himself and the portal mage. "Okay, Voldemort, I need you to use _five_ dark spells on Nott, I'll supply the _light_ spells!"

Voldemort nodded his assent and cast an Imperious Curse on Nott to make him stay still. Dnomyar used a levitating spell. Voldemort used a spell his former death eater had taught him, a severe cutting hex. Nott's arm was simply severed. Voldemort smirked from the screaming. Dnomyar then healed the wound. Voldemort created a silver arm for Nott, similar to the one Wormtail had. Dnomyar shot a stunning spell at Nott, and Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse. Dnomyar shot the full-body bind hex and transfigured his ears into those of a donkey. Voldemort smirked when he realized why Dnomyar had cast two spells, and then he shot the Killing Curse at Nott.

Instantly the ground began to shake as Nott fell to the ground. Suddenly a dark light signaled the confirmation of the spell. "Watch and enjoy, Voldie.", smirked Dnomyar.

Voldemort really hated Dnomyar when he said stupid things. He watched anyway in morbid fascination as the rubble of the ruined prison reformed. It was no longer a prison though, it grew to be a tower. A tall, dark tower. Voldemort chuckled when he thought of the irony. A _wizard_ owning a _tower_? Typical.

The tower had to be several stories high, in fact it was twenty stories high. Not counting the labyrinth-like maze below it. "How's that Tom? Er, I mean Voldemort….", Dnomyar only smirked though. Voldemort though, had had enough.

"It truly is marvelous, but I'm afraid I have no further use for you.", replied Voldemort.

"_Oh_? Well, I'll just leave then.", responded Dnomyar. He began to open a portal, but a green flash of light caught him in the back. His eyes opened wide as he went headfirst into the diverted portal. He arrived, quite dead, on an alien world.

* * *

_UNKNOWN LOCATION- Timeless_

The Ultimate Kai 's eyes opened in surprise. "My my, Dnomyar _dead_? That was… unexpected. That's not good…. What does it mean though…. If Dnomyar dies… then this world will spiral out of control…. And all of his magic will begin to self-destruct…." The Ultimate Kai frowned and pulled out a script. "Odd… no changes, wait! There is only a couple of chapters left? But I thought there was supposed to be… that would mean…. NO!"

For the first time in the history of the universe the Ultimate Kai jumped up in fear. "Damn! This means…. I have to stop it!" The Ultimate Kai made to leave but he was suddenly bound.

"I think not.", chuckled the dark voice of the Dark Angel. "Instead, you're just gonna sit here and watch your plans ruin." The Dark Angel walked up beside the Ultimate Kai. She grabbed his head gently. "Meanwhile… I'm going to… _enjoy_ my time with you." Suddenly she pulled off a piece of the Ultimate Kai's cheek.

The Ultimate Kai screamed in pain. "I pray that when you are defeated, that you are granted no mercy.", grunted the Ultimate Kai coldly.

The Dark Angel gave him a humorless smile. "I can't _die_." She tore off another piece of flesh. "Too bad you can't say the same thing." She grabbed a vial from her side and gathered the Ultimate Kai's blood into it.

"What… what are you going to do with that?", demanded the Ultimate Kai.

"This?", asked the Dark Angel indicating the vial of blood. "It's my lunch.", she tipped her head back and poured the blood-drink down her throat. "Ooh, your life-blood is marvelous."

"You're _sick_.", spat the Ultimate Kai.

"I know….", replied the Dark Angel. "I know."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew, I got this chapter uploaded finally, eh? Random fact... this chapter was finished about a week after Half-Blood Prince came out. Yeah, I should have uploaded it sooner, but, I wanted more reviews, but they never came... Oh, and for the anonymous reviewer, you are right, I should have gotten some reviews, but since you were kind enough to review, I'll redo the story, just for you.**_


	22. Reunions Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: There ARE Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince spoilers in this chapter. So… read the book or something.

* * *

**_

_HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER- Timeless_

Beast Boy looked at the new arrivals with excitement. "Raven! Cyborg! And… Terra…? Is that you?"  
The now-tall and husky girl looked at Beast Boy happily. "Yep! I'm an Avatar now! Hey, you want to go play?"  
Beast Boy looked at her angrily, "You betrayed us! You sold us all out!"  
Terra's bright grin faltered. "Is that a no?"  
"Shush now," Raven growled, she was understandably irritated, considering all that has been happening. She looked around at everyone. "So. What's going on?"  
"Oh," Starfire started excitedly, "It is joyous! We are all young forever, and we are all really powerful! Then the Ultimate Kai came and told us you would be arriving, so, which of you is our new leader?"  
"Ron?" asked Hermione as she suddenly noticed the tall red-head.  
"Hermione! I thought you… I thought you were dead!", marveled Ron. He embraced a startled Hermione into a hug. He then blushed. "These are my new friends. That one who is scowling is Raven, that one who is talking to itself is Sheik, that big metal guy is Cyborg, and the huge girl is Terra."  
"And who is that?" Hermione asked. Ron looked to where she was pointing, it was a teenage boy dressed in a forest green tunic. He had blue eyes and straw-blonde hair. He carried a sword and a shiny shield.  
"I'm Link.", the boy said as he looked around at the white dimension.  
"Link," gasped Sheik. Suddenly a flash of light filled everyone's eyes and in Sheik's place a beautiful graceful woman was in the ninja's place. "It's me, Zelda!" the newcomer said.  
"Zelda? I'm so glad to see you! I was looking all over that forest for you!", Link said. He rushed over to her and gave her a one-armed hug. "And goddesses, I swear, that forest was evil! Giant spiders, crazy horse-people, and an insane group of fairies, were after me the whole time!"  
"Link," Zelda started as tears filled her eyes, "I'm just glad you're here now. That's all that really matters!"  
"I should say not! Just why are we here," asked Raven, scowling at the two medieval blondes as they looked at her in smoldering anger.  
"I told you, I was sorry," Terra interrupted, "But I'm not evil anymore! I'm an Avatar!"  
"And what's that? A tool for Slade," countered Beast Boy angrily, man, he just can't get over that, can he?  
"Slade's dead," Raven reminded Beast Boy.  
"Oh yeah….," replied Beast Boy as he rubbed the back of his head, thinking furiously.  
"Anyway, we are here because something is going to happen- we're just waiting for our new leader…. Then we'll probably be fixing this mess," Hermione replied as she thought of the terrible mess her world was.  
"Well, that explains a lot," Raven stated sarcastically. "Who's our leader?"  
"Well, we don't know, do we," pointed out Hermione, for some reason, Hermione just didn't like the sarcastic girl.  
"Oh! But he will surely be a great warrior," Starfire erupted with glee as she struck a pose of one of the greatest Tamaranian heroes… herself.  
"Well, what do we do in the meantime," Link asked looking at the others all in turn.  
"Well, we're training. We're going to get as strong as we can," replied Robin as he got into form and launched himself at Link.  
Link wasted no time, he quickly drew his sword and blocked the attack with his shield, he then struck out with his sword as Robin's eyes flew open in slight shock. Starfire also squealed in fear as Link's sword came closer to Robin. Suddenly though, the sword was embedded into the Dragon Lord's tough hide.  
"No weapons," instructed the Dragon Lord as he pulled the sword out of his arm. "We are training our bodies only, if we do that, out prowess with weapons will automatically be increased."  
"Yeah, well, he attacked me," Link accused, pointing a finger at Robin. Link looked around at everyone and saw that they were now all wearing amused faces. "Fine," pouted Link, "I won't use the sword… yet." And then he launched himself at Robin, knocking the surprised teen down.

* * *

_**COAST OF BRITAIN a.k.a. AZKABAN FORTRESS- June 18th 4: 22 P.M.  
**_"Wha…? Oh dear… so he _was_ a traitor after all? Well, that's no good," came the voice of a man who looked exactly like Dnomyar. In fact, it was Dnomyar! He had made several copies of himself and suspended them until he died. Then one would wake up, and appear minutes before the other died. Then the information would transfer, creating in effect, an 'immortal', quite an ingenious form of immortality too, unless someone found the sleeping clones and killed them. Talk about loopholes, huh?  
Luckily for Dnomyar though, that had not happened. Instead, everything worked in favor for the Lord of Chaos, although, no one could say how that would last really.  
And now, this doppelganger was looking for Voldemort, the one who must've murdered the other him. After searching for a bit, he received a wave of information, allowing him to know exactly where Voldemort was. He quickly got there and saw Voldemort's eyes open wide in shock.  
"What? Is there a booger hanging out," Dnomyar wondered.  
"H-how did you survive," wondered Voldemort, who was slightly in shock.  
"Oh no, you killed _me_, that's true… but _I'm_ not dead," Dnomyar grinned insanely.  
"That makes no sense," stated Voldemort as he placed his pale hands on his hips.  
"Er, okay. Anyhow, you betrayed me or something. So you need to be punished or whatever. So…. I uh, sentence you to death," and with that Dnomyar opened a portal below Voldemort and watched in delight as Voldemort was sucked through it.  
"Fool, I'll be back! I _can_'t die!", crowed Voldemort even as he fell through the portal to his death. Dnomyar watched as the portal shut, wondering just what the crazy snake had meant. He shrugged and quickly trapped the rest of Voldemort's army inside of crystals. Why crystals? Because he liked them. He then sealed them in a dark cave, again, because he liked dark caves.  
"Now… what was the _point_ of this story again? Ah yes, to entertain…. Well then. To the universal speed-up button," cackled Dnomyar insanely. You all _do_ realize he's insane, don't you? Good. Just trying to make sure everyone understands that.  
He opened a portal to the location of the super-powerful button. He walks close to it, getting ready to press it, ready to make his dreams of world chaos true. Dnomyar licked his chapped lips, and moved the glass cover aside carelessly, he rose his arm, ready to press the button.  
"Not so fast," cried out a voice heroically.

* * *

_**ENGLAND, London- Way outside of London, June 18th 4: 22 P.M.  
**_"Well girl, you've definitely proven yourself to me. When you're older, I'd like to enlist you with us," beamed Mad-Eye Moody as he looked down towards the girl who had saved them all.  
"Alastor… she's still knocked out…." reminded Minerva gently. She was in a much better mood, due to her quick healing, and it seemed her changes had finally stopped. Unfortunately, while being healed her body transformed into more of a were-cat. Thankfully though, she never felt better.  
"She saved me? A _Weasley_ saved me… I don't believe it… I was saved by a _Weasley_…." blubbered Snape the vampire, he was blubbering because he seriously needed blood.  
"She saved us _all_," muttered Tonks. She was looking at Snape sourly.  
"Yes, but I'm just glad things are happening the way they are…." Snape replied, morosely.  
"Oh yes, everyone dying is just _so_ much fun," snarled Minerva. She blinked, "Sorry"  
"Hello," came the voice of the evil, the most foul, the Dark Angel. Her black hair covered one eye, giving her a mysterious look. Snape absolutely adored it.  
"_Oooh_! Can I suck your blood?" Snape of course.  
"No. I'm here to tell you, Harry Potter is coming. He will be here in three, two, one," and sure enough, down came the Nerevar, Harry, Alt. Blaise, Alt. Ginny, Alt. Hermione, and Alt. Luna. A bright flash of light took everyone by surprise. Both Ginny and Alt. Ginny had disappeared! In their place existed a single entity. She was the combination of both of them, and, unsurprisingly, looked exactly the same.  
"Oooh, check it out. I'm doubly awesome," cooed the new and improved and also quite awake Ginevra Weasley.  
"Is this gonna happen to me as well?" demanded Alt. Hermione impatiently.  
"Blaise?" wondered Snape. "Are you… a _girl_? I thought you were a boy!"  
"Your Blaise is, this one is a female," replied the Dark Angel carelessly.  
"Wait… who are you?" demanded the Nerevar looking at the Dark Angel.  
The Dark Angel didn't answer she just grabbed his head between her hands and sharply twisted. The Nerevar fell to the ground, dead. "Now. I'm sending you to your new life," the Dark Angel said to the remaining group. The rest just looked at her in fear as they prepared for the worst.  
The Dark Angel looked at them all in silent delight. She saw Harry looking at her angrily, his body glowing with his righteous anger. She saw the four adults look at her with determination. The strange fuser with red hair simply looked superiorly her way. The other girl, with pale blonde hair simply looked nonplussed. The other two however, were in no position to fight. They simply stared at her with anger.  
"Well well, all nine of you are here? Excellent. You'll be happy to note that you are all to live. Why, you ask? So that you can outlive everyone you care about. Well, saving those that are here now of course," cackled the Dark Angel as she wove a dark spell that sent the group to a different place, a different time. She had sent them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber….

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, what is happening now? It seems like the story is close to an end. Or is it? It is. What'll happen next? Well, if you had read it- you'll be expecting these things to happen- The rest of the heroes will arrive at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the mysterious hero will try to stop the evil, insane, Dnomyar, and I'll finally buy a can of soda. Meanwhile… go watch flash cartoons. Also, thanks to all of those who have reviewed, it warms my heart to hear what you most of you have to say.**_


End file.
